La novia del millonario
by Nessa610
Summary: Bella no podía dar a su pequeña hermana en adopción, pero sabía que aunque ella le diera todo su amor, no tenía medios económicos para hacerse cargo de un bebé. Estaba desesperada, tratando de tomar la mejor decisión para Nessie, cuando conoció al atractivo magnate griego Edward Cullen. Summary completo dentro
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas aquí traigo una nueva adaptación, espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mi. Como siempre les recuerdo que la historia no me pertenece sino a Michelle Reid yo solo la adapto a Crepusculo y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Disfrutenlo y si les gusta dejemenlo saber con un Review

_**Nessa**_

* * *

**La novia del millonario**

**Bella no podía dar a su pequeña hermana en adopción, pero sabía que aunque ella le diera todo su amor, no tenía medios económicos para hacerse cargo de un bebé. Estaba desesperada, tratando de tomar la mejor decisión para Nessie, cuando conoció al atractivo magnate griego Edward Cullen.**

**Casarse con él era la solución a todos sus problemas, pensó Bella, sin imaginar que muy pronto iba a enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre que sólo se había casado con ella para tener un heredero.**

Capítulo 1

DARLA en adopción? —repitió Bella consterna da—. ¿Quieres que deje a Nessie en manos de un extraño?

Allí estaba Bella en medio de su pequeño y destar talado apartamento. Se dirigía a su tía como si estuvie ra tratando con el diablo.

Lo cierto es que le costaba creer que aquello estu viese pasando de verdad. En las últimas tres semanas la tragedia se había cebado con su vida de forma verdade ramente insistente. Y ahora esto.

—Voy a hacer como si no hubiera oído tus palabras, tía Carmen —dijo Bella, sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos y estrechándolo aún más contra su pecho.

—No, tú vas a hacerme caso —repuso la tía con de cisión—. ¿Crees de verdad que te propondría esta solu ción si pudieras hacerte cargo de la niña?

-¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerme cargo de ella! —exclamó Bella airadamente

Carmen llevaba un traje de chaqueta gris que le senta ba impecablemente. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido de modo elegante e iba discretamente maquillada. Parecía querer hacer hincapié en sus palabras mirando a su al rededor.

—Por Dios, lo único que te he pedido es que me ayudes a pagar el alquiler —adujo Bella.

Se sentía como un gato callejero pidiéndole limosna a una reina.

—Ya veces hay que ser cruel para ser de utilidad —murmuró Carmen a la defensiva—. Eso significa que tengo que ser despiadada para que abras bien los ojos.

Como Bella se imaginaba, le estaba diciendo de manera elegante que no pensaba soltar ni un duro. En fin, la tía Carmen nunca había sido conocida por su gene rosidad.

— ¡Nessie ni siquiera es tu hija! —exclamó la tía.

—Pero es mi hermana —sostuvo Bella enfadada—. ¿Cómo pretendes separarla de mí?

Aquello había sido un auténtico sollozo. ¡Había so portado demasiadas preocupaciones y disgustos duran te los últimos seis meses!

—Tu hermanastra —la corrigió Carmen—. Ni siquie ra conoces al padre.

La tía miró con verdadero desprecio a la pequeña de tono rosáceo y cabellos oscuros.

—¿Y eso qué más da? —preguntó Bella con los ojos azules llenos de indignación.

De acuerdo, su madre había tenido una aventura con un camarero español, ¿y qué? Al menos había sido capaz de atraer a un hombre, cosa que con su padre no había logrado.

—Por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre —pro siguió Bella.

¡Lo malo era que con la tía Carmen ocurría lo mismo!

Pero casi nunca se notaba. La madre de Bella siempre decía que su hermana no tenía corazón. Era fuerte y dura. Y eso lo plasmaba en su trabajo. Estaba consagrada exclusivamente a su carrera profesional como alta ejecutiva de uno de los bancos más impor tantes de Europa.

Antes que pedirle ayuda, Bella tenía que haber en contrado otra solución a sus quebraderos de cabeza.

Para la tía Carmen aquello no suponía más que una rémora para los años venideros. Por eso, ella, que había sacrificado amor e hijos por su carrera, le había dicho a su única sobrina que se deshiciera del bebé.

A Bella le dieron náuseas.

— ¡Maldita sea, solo tienes veintiún años! —excla mó Carmen, impaciente—. Has dejado la Universidad y ni siquiera tienes trabajo. No tienes con qué vivir y me nos aún con un bebé a tu cargo. Y ahora me vienes con que no tienes para pagar el alquiler.

—Pronto encontraré un trabajo, estoy segura —ase guró Bella orgullosa.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo? —La desafió su tía—. ¿Sir viendo mesas en un restaurante como el padre de la niña? ¿Fregando suelos? Si prefieres ser la criada de otros en vez de acabar la carrera y ser lo que tu madre quería que fueses... ¿Y quién va a cuidar a Nessie mientras estés fregando suelos? Una niñera por horas resulta excesivamente cara. Después de todo, la heren cia de tu madre apenas dio para su entierro.

Aquellas palabras fueron el colmo.

—Seguro que tengo derecho a recibir asistencia por parte del Estado —gritó de pronto Bella.

—Oh, claro —respondió la tía—. Los días en que el Estado lo pagaba todo han pasado a la historia. Y Nessie también tiene derecho a crecer en un ambiente que le permita todo lo que pueda estar a su alcance. O es que crees que te va a estar muy agradecida de vivir pobremente.

Tras la brutalidad del discurso, Bella se tambaleó llena de confusión.

¿Sería mejor para Nessie mantenerse alejada de su hermana? Bella intentó ponerse en el lugar de la pe queña.

Puede que su tía tuviera razón: Nessie podría re criminarle algún día el tipo de vida que le había induci do a llevar.

Silenciosamente, se dirigió hacia la cuna y allí de positó a la criatura. Bella había adelgazado mucho; los vaqueros y la camisa de algodón que llevaba le estaban grandes. Sin embargo, hacía un par de meses tenía un aspecto de lo más saludable.

Pero hacía un par de meses, Nessie no había naci do aún. Y la madre de Bella, estaba todavía viva, ex pectante ante el nacimiento de su futura hija. Se iba a tratar del comienzo de una nueva etapa que pondría fin a un triste pasado.

Tan solo hacía tres años, Bella era la hija única de unos padres que estaban completamente locos por ella.

Luego, su padre se quitó la vida al comprobar que su negocio había quebrado, dejando a su familia con lo puesto. Para pagar sus deudas, su viuda tuvo que ven der la casa, los muebles, incluso hasta parte de su ropa. En Londres vivían en Holland Park. Y tuvieron que abandonar aquella zona residencial para instalarse en un piso alquilado del East End.

Victoria Swan no se había recuperado después de que el que fuera su esposo durante veinte años se suici dara, dejándola en la miseria. Para colmo, había perdi do a la mayoría de sus amistades. Bella había tenido que abandonar el colegio privado al que asistía. De he cho, tuvo que terminar el último curso de educación secundaria en un instituto público. Ella también se quedó sin buena parte de sus amigos.

Aquellas circunstancias contribuyeron a que Victo ria Swan sintiera por momentos una gran amargura y desilusión. Se vio obligada a ponerse a trabajar. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado la vida entre algodones, no resultó demasiado fácil. Aunque pareciera raro, fue la propia tía Carmen quien le consi guió el empleo. Se trataba de un puesto de dependienta y asesora de imagen de unos almacenes de lujo. Su es tilo innato y su exquisito sentido de la estética bien le valieron para ello.

En aquella nueva situación, Victoria Swan de mostró ser una señora con clase. Era una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabello rubio que a sus cuarenta y dos años demostró ser una excelente vendedora.

Por eso, cuando su jefa, que se había puesto enfer ma, tuvo que ir de viaje de negocios a Madrid no dudó en enviar a Victoria. Una vez en la capital española ten dría que entrevistarse con varios proveedores del sector de la moda.

Lo demás era historia. Cuando ella volvió a casa, Bella no podía creerse el cambio que se había opera do en ella. Tenía aspecto de ser feliz y de estar en paz consigo misma. Un par de semanas después ya sabía la razón.

—Estoy embarazada —le había anunciado su ma dre.

Y ocho meses después nació la pequeña Nessie. Era menuda, de piel blanca y tenía los cabellos cobrizos.

La diferencia entre los suyos y los de su madre y Bella que eran tan oscuros, era realmente cómica. Sin embargo, ambas se enamoraron del bebé a primera vista.

Enseguida, se llevaron a Nessie al apartamento de dos habitaciones, cocina empotrada y un único cuarto de baño. Un par de semanas después, Victoria volvió al trabajo. Era el mes de agosto y Bella estaba de vaca ciones en la Universidad; por eso era ella quien se ocu paba del bebé. Ya se encargarían de encontrar a un can guro más adelante. De momento, estaban disfrutando de lo bella que era la vida.

Pero la tragedia se cernió de nuevo sobre sus vidas. Victoria Swan sufrió una hemorragia muy grave de la que no se recuperaría. Bella se quedó no solo com pletamente conmocionada, sino sin medios econó micos.

En el exterior, sonó el claxon de un coche. La tía Carmen consultó su reloj y frunció el ceño.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo ella—. Santo cielo, ¿no puedes dejar a esa niña quieta y escucharme un rato?

Como quejándose de su reproche, la niña lanzó un gemido. Bella le acarició instintivamente la mejilla sonrosada y una ola de cariño la inundó por completo.

Aquello no era justo. No podía ser justo que le ocu rrieran tantas tragedias. Quería conservar a Nessie. Quería que su madre estuviese de nuevo con ella. Y su padre también. Ojalá que su vida volviera a ser como cuando era más joven.

—¿Qué opciones tengo? —preguntó Bella al borde de las lágrimas.

A su espalda, la tía sonrió pensando que por fin es taba entrando en razón.

—Existen listas de espera llenas de padres que te estarían muy agradecidos si tú...

— ¡No quiero que nadie me agradezca nada! —ex clamó Bella, fulminándola con la mirada.

— No —contestó Carmen, comprendiendo que era mejor cambiar de estrategia—. Es gente que quiere darle un hogar a la niña. Una familia que la colmará de cariño, seguridad y todo lo que eso implica.

«Pero yo no tendría lugar en esa vida», pensó Bella llena de desolación. Trató de imaginarse unos brazos extraños que acunasen, alimentasen y quisiesen a su hermana.

Bella sintió que le invadía la desesperación y a continuación se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Se puede hacer de forma muy discreta —conti nuó la tía Carmen—. Algunas agencias privadas solo aceptan a lo mejor de la sociedad. Sería el tipo de fami lia que le daría a Nessie todo lo necesario para hacer la feliz el resto de su vida. Vale la pena planteárselo, al menos en beneficio de la niña.

En beneficio de la niña..., la astuta ejecutiva del mayor banco europeo estaba jugando su baza.

—Podrías volver a la Universidad y terminar la ca rrera —prosiguió Carmen—. Estaría dispuesta a ayudarte para ello, pero no para esto.

Y la tía dirigió una mirada por el apartamento destartalado.

—No permitiré que destroces dos vidas, cuando las dos os merecéis mucho más... —siguió diciendo la eje cutiva.

—Pensaré en ello —murmuró Bella. Pero nada más pronunciar esas palabras notó como se le desgarraba el corazón.

—Está bien —respondió la tía—. Mientras tanto, me pondré en contacto con varias agencias...

El claxon del coche sonó otra vez, interrumpiéndo la. Carmen miró a su sobrina y se impacientó viendo la desolación que se revelaba ya en su rostro. Abrió el bolso y sacó una billetera de piel.

—Mira, te dejo esto —dijo ella poniendo un fajo de billetes sobre el brazo del sofá—. Te resultará útil hasta que nos volvamos a ver dentro de dos días. Espero que para entonces, hayas tomado una decisión.

—Gracias —repuso Bella, mirando el dinero. Sin embargo, las dos sabían que no estaba siendo sincera.

—Bella, trata de pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón —le sugirió Carmen, al despedirse.

Por fin, la tía salió del apartamento, dejando a Bella atónita ante la cantidad de dinero que le había dejado.

Eran las monedas de Judas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven. Porque eso era lo que significa ba el dinero: el precio de la traición a nuestros seres queridos.

Con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, Bella ex tendió y alcanzó el manojo de billetes. Trató de averi guar a cuánto ascendía la traición en aquellos momentos.

Pero no había terminado de contar los billetes cuan do cayó al suelo algo que la hizo abrir la puerta de in mediato.

El apartamento estaba en el primer piso. Se lanzó escaleras abajo y atravesó el portal. Soltó un par de ju ramentos que habrían hecho sonrojar a su madre de es tar viva. Bella iba persiguiendo a la tía Carmen con el fajo de billetes y una tarjeta de crédito oro apretados en el puño de la mano.

Al salir a la calle, notó como el viento frío del norte le azotaba la cara. Solo llevaba la blusa y por eso tenía frío, pero se quedó mirando por donde se había ido su tía.

Se trataba de una calle estrecha pero con mucho trá fico. Las casas eran de estilo Victoriano y en sus días de apogeo fueron sin duda muy elegantes. Pero ahora, se habían convertido en viviendas compartidas por varios inquilinos.

Había coches aparcados en ambas aceras. Eran vie jos y baratos y definían perfectamente a sus propietarios. Por eso, el lujoso automóvil de la tía Carmen desta caba tanto. Estaba a punto de arrancar, justo enfrente de Bella.

— ¡Tía Carmen! —exclamó ella, tratando de captar su atención.

Pero el viento acalló su voz y, a continuación, la tía entró en el coche y este aceleró.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bella se abalanzó sobre el automóvil para interceptarlo antes de que fuera dema siado tarde.

Lo que ocurrió luego pasó tan deprisa que todo que dó sumido en un mar de ruido y confusión. Bella fue consciente del sonido de un insistente claxon, situación que recordaría hasta el último día de su vida. Del mis mo modo que recordaría la camioneta que se lanzó contra ella sin lograr frenar a tiempo.

Sonó un frenazo y luego se esparció un olor a neu máticos chamuscados por todas partes. La gente que pasaba por allí comenzó a gritar para advertirla de lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Notó un porrazo, pero no sintió dolor en absoluto.

Inmediatamente después, se vio tumbada en el sue lo y un desconocido se inclinó sobre ella. Mientras tan to, por detrás alguien balbuceaba algo de modo in sistentemente.

—Se tiró encima de la camioneta —decía otro hom bre—. No pude hacer otra cosa. Se tiró encima de mí...

¿Acaso se refería a ella? Bella se quedó desconcer tada.

—No se mueva —le ordenó una voz pausada.

Bella detectó un acento extranjero, notó su tono aterciopelado y sonrió.

—De acuerdo —accedió ella.

Parecía tan fácil. Seguía sin sentir dolor. Solo tenía la sensación de estar flotando.

—¿Voy a morir? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

—No, mientras yo esté aquí para evitarlo —contes tó el extraño.

De nuevo, ella sonrió. ¡Qué arrogante era aquel tipo! De pronto, Bella notó como le ponía la mano so bre su hombro, mientras le pasaba la otra por el resto del cuerpo, como si tuviera perfecto derecho a hacerlo.

—Me duele el pecho —confesó ella, tratando de calmarse a sí misma.

Pero él no pareció entenderla.

—¿Alguien ha llamado a una ambulancia? —gritó el hombre.

Bella no sabía a quién se dirigía pero tampoco le importaba mucho. De pronto, oyó unos pasos apresura dos.

—Lo he visto —adujo la voz, sin aliento—. No puedo creer que se haya tirado al coche de ese modo. Era su tía. Bella se sumió en el desconsuelo.

—¿Le duele? —preguntó el hombre con preocupa ción.

Le estaba tocando la muñeca derecha y sí, le dolía mucho.

Vio unas deportivas italianas y oyó la voz de su tía.

—¿Qué diablos te ha hecho abalanzarte así contra mi coche?

Bella levantó la muñeca herida y abrió, los dedos con esfuerzo. En su mano se encontraban no solo un montón de billetes sino también la tarjeta de crédito.

—Te dejaste esto —explicó ella—. Pensé que po drías necesitarlo...

Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio mientras todos miraban la tarjeta.

—¿Conoce a esta chica? —le preguntó incisiva mente el desconocido a Carmen—. ¿Es la sobrina a la que ha ido a visitar esta mañana?

—Sí —asintió Carmen Denali con tan mala gana, que Bella no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

¿Cómo podía avergonzarse de un miembro de su fa milia? La joven se sintió desolada, pero aun así le ali vió ver que ya no era el centro de la atención.

—Mire, señor Cullen —dijo con cierta ansie dad Carmen, cosa poco frecuente en ella—. Si quiere de jar la cuestión en mis manos todavía puede alcanzar el vuelo con destino a Madrid.

Fue entonces cuando Bella fue consciente de que el desconocido alto y pálido no era otro que el jefe de la tía Carmen. Se trataba de un magnate de gran relevan cia. No era algo casual, que la tía Carmen se hubiera puesto nerviosa.

—Creí que le había dicho que no se moviera —le reprendió el hombre a Bella.

—Estoy bien, de verdad... —mintió ella—. No hay motivo para que pierda usted su avión. Me voy a poner de pie ahora mismo.

—Más vale que se quede dónde está hasta que ven ga la ambulancia y vean lo que le pasa.

Bella no tenía la mínima intención de ir al hospital. Entonces, la tía Carmen se encargaría de librarse de Nessie.

—Oh, no... —recordó ella mientras trataba de po nerse de pie.

Había dejado al bebé en el apartamento.

Tenía la cabeza cargada, los hombros rígidos y sen tía náuseas.

—¿Dónde cree que va? —le preguntó el desconoci do, agachándose.

—Me tengo que ir —murmuró Bella a duras penas.

Dándose cuenta de la gente que se había acercado, dio unos pasos y luego se acordó del dinero y la tarjeta de cré dito. Aquello era la causa de todo lo que había ocurrido...

—Toma, es tuya —le dijo a su tía delante de todo el mundo.

Carmen recogió el dinero y la tarjeta de crédito, real mente violenta.

Bella dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que el desconocido se dirigía a su encuentro.

—Gracias por su ayuda —le comunicó ella y luego comenzó a caminar.

Pero se dio cuenta de que el hombre iba en mangas de camisa.

No llevaba la chaqueta...

Desconcertada, Bella vio que la prenda reposaba en plena calzada.

—Oh, lo siento —exclamó ella, intentando agachar se para recogerla.

Pero el hombre fue más rápido y en un solo movi miento se hizo con ella.

—Lo siento mucho —se excusó Bella una vez más.

Él apenas reparó en ello.

—Así está mejor —afirmó el desconocido, ponién dole la chaqueta a Bella sobre los hombros—. Lo ne cesita más que yo en estos momentos. Está temblando.

—Pero... —murmuró Bella y después sintió un mareo.

La muñeca le dolía, apenas podía respirar y su ca beza estaba a punto de estallar. De pronto fue conscien te del corro de gente que la estaba mirando.

Bella notó que un brazo la tomó por los hombros.

—Vamos —dijo con tranquilidad el jefe de su tía—. Dígame donde vive y la ayudaré a volver a casa.

—No es necesario, de verdad... — se resistió Bella.

—Sí lo es, se lo aseguro —insistió el hombre—. No pienso dejarla sola hasta que esté seguro de que la ha visto un médico.

¡Era realmente curioso que el desconocido se toma se tanto interés! A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lá grimas, sin saber exactamente por qué.

—Pero si ni siquiera fue su coche el que me golpeó —exclamó ella, sollozando y emitiendo una protesta al mismo tiempo.

—No, fue mi camioneta la culpable —repuso una voz masculina—. ¿Está usted segura de que se encuen tra bien?

—Sí, de verdad —sostuvo Bella con una leve son risa—. Solo estoy un poco aturdida. He sido una estú pida, siento mucho lo ocurrido.

—Está bien —concluyó el conductor de la camio neta, aliviado por poderse marchar sin más complica ciones.

Bella se sintió mareada de nuevo. El brazo que la estaba sosteniendo por los hombros la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Vaya usted delante, señorita Denali —ordenó el banquero con voz grave.

Callada como una muerta, Carmen Denali caminó ha cia el apartamento y se introdujo en él. El magnate y Bella lo hicieron tras ella. La tía iba a detestarla por mostrarle a su jefe una casa en tan malas condiciones

—No tiene por qué tomarse tantas molestias — murmuró Bella incómodamente—. Estoy bien.

—No, no lo está —repuso el hombre—. Tiene la muñeca derecha herida, una brecha en la cabeza que debe ser examinada. Y al respirar jadea, lo que indica que debe tener alguna costilla rota.

Bella cerró los ojos. ¿Cuándo iban a terminar tantas desgracias?

No era cuestión de planteárselo, porque las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor.

Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Bella, entró primero. Allí estaba la tía Carmen, puesta delante del ten dedero procurando ocultarlo con verdadero celo. Aque llo hizo sonreír a Bella, lo que no ocurría desde hacía varios meses.

Pero su sentido del humor desapareció al compro bar que el jefe de su tía estaba contemplando el desor den del apartamento. Él era un hombre rico y en la ca lle le esperaba una limusina en la que podía viajar con todo lujo. Llevaba ropa hecha a la medida y no cabía duda de que poseería una serie de residencias, a cual más señorial. Y en esos momentos, aquel hombre se encontraba en la casa más modesta que habría visto en su vida.

Bella se sintió avergonzada. Tampoco sabía muy bien por qué, al fin y al cabo se trataba de un extraño.

Sin embargo, se volvió para observar la expresión de desagrado que reflejaba aquel rostro tan atractivo.

Bella se sintió molesta.

Como para humillarla aún más, del otro lado de la habitación se oyó un suave gorgoteo.

Entonces, Bella se quitó a toda prisa la chaqueta del desconocido y se la tiró bruscamente.

Él se quedó perplejo.

—No tenía por qué haber venido —le gritó ella—. Es más, preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho.

— ¡Bella! —exclamó su tía, furiosa.

—Me importa un bledo —sostuvo ella—. Lo único que quiero es que os vayáis de aquí.

Cruzó la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cuna de Nessie. La niña estaba durmiendo tranqui lamente.

Súbitamente, a Bella le brotaron las lágrimas. Cuando se inclinó para ver al bebé, se dio cuenta de que le dolían la muñeca y las costillas.

Se hizo el silencio. Aún no se habían marchado y ella empezó a notar un temblor acalorado por todo el cuerpo.

—Por favor, váyanse —les rogó.

A continuación, Bella se desmayó.

Puede que el hombre lo viera venir. El caso es que, él la recogió en sus brazos a medida que la cabeza y las piernas de Bella perdían fuerza. Finalmente, se oyó una sirena de ambulancia.

Ella no tuvo certeza de lo que ocurrió a continua ción. Solo recordaba el viaje en la ambulancia en com pañía del jefe de su tía, que llevaba en sus brazos a Nessie.

La que no estaba era la tía Carmen.

—Vendrá más tarde —repuso el desconocido, cuan do Bella preguntó por ella—. Tenía que atender unos asuntos urgentes.

Bella frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué no se ocupaba él de sus propios asuntos urgentes. Pero enton ces llegaron al hospital y a ella la llevaron directamente al servicio de rayos-x.

Los médicos le dijeron a Bella que tenía una contu sión en las costillas. Sin embargo, el hueso escafoide de la muñeca estaba fracturado y se lo tendrían que es cayolar.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Nessie? —preguntó ella cuando vio que el personal médico de la ambulancia desaparecía—. ¿Cómo me las voy a arreglar con el bra zo escayolado? ¿Dónde está la tía Carmen?

—Si quiere que venga, vendrá —le dijo una voz grave que empezaba a serle muy familiar.

Bella había imaginado que una vez ingresada en el hospital, el jefe de su tía se marcharía. Pero para su sorpresa, pudo comprobar que había permanecido con ella todo el tiempo.

—No —respondió Bella, compulsivamente.

No es que le importara donde estuviese su tía pero tenía que saber qué era de ella y lo que iba a hacer con Nessie.

—No deje que me quite al bebé —le rogó Bella al desconocido.

—Le prometo que eso no ocurrirá —dijo la voz gra ve.

Eso es lo último que recordó Bella. No supo si el hombre estuvo con ella a partir de entonces.

Cuando ella recuperó la conciencia, se vio en una cama de hospital con el brazo escayolado y un cabestri llo. Comprobó que le habían dejado sueltos el pulgar y los otros dedos. Aun así, Bella sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser capaz de ocuparse de una niña de dos meses.

Y la fractura iba a tardar ocho semanas en soldarse.

Ocho semanas...

Con un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse que aquello era solo una pesadilla.

—¿Preocupándose de nuevo? —preguntó la voz grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mujeres hermosas aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten mucho

Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos

**_Nessa_**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron al notar la caricia de una mano. Era el jefe de su tía, el importante magnate de la banca.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó el hombre educadamente.

—Un poco aturdida —contestó Bella con una mueca. El hombre sacudió su oscura cabellera.

—Necesita cierto tiempo para recuperarse de la anestesia —le aconsejó—. Cuando se haya repuesto podrá marcharse a casa.

Volver a casa... ¡Sonaba tan bien! Tanto que inme diatamente se sentó e intentó ponerse de pie. Fue en tonces cuando se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba su ropa. Los vaqueros tenían manchas de polvo y alqui trán y la camisa había perdido la mitad de los botones.

Con razón el hombre la había tapado con su cha queta. Pero al fin y al cabo, era normal que tuviera ese aspecto después de un día tan ajetreado. Sin embargo, aquel desconocido que la estaba observando penetrantemente, tenía un aspecto impecable. Y eso que se había pasado el día rescatando a damas en apuros y be bés abandonados...

— ¿Dónde está Nessie? —preguntó Bella de pronto.

Se sentía culpable de haber olvidado a su hermana con tanta facilidad.

Por primera vez, el hombre pareció enfurecerse.

—Había imaginado que confiaría en mí para poner en buenas manos a su hija —dijo él con cierta im paciencia.

—¿Por qué? —le desafió Bella—. ¿Solo porque mi tía Carmen trabaja para usted?

La espalda robusta del banquero se puso rígida. Y aquel movimiento le afectó a ella de inmediato.

—El hecho de que me haya recogido de la calle y me haya traído hasta aquí en vez de haberse marchado a Milán no le otorga mi confianza —exclamó Bella, poniéndose de pie temblorosamente.

—Madrid —la corrigió ausentemente el banquero. ¡Como si eso tuviese mucha importancia!

—No lo conozco de nada —continuó Bella—. Pero podría ser perfectamente uno de esos tipos raros que se aprovechan de las mujeres jóvenes e inocentes en situaciones difíciles.

Lo que acababa de decirle era algo realmente duro. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por ella a lo largo del día. El hombre frunció el ceño, y Bella se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante.

Ella iba a disculparse, pero el magnate la interrum pió.

—Debe de ser muy joven, seguro que no tiene más de dieciocho años. Y está claro que está en apuros. Cualquiera que la vea puede darse cuenta de que las ojeras y la cara de cansancio no se deben a un leve accidente de tráfico. Pero lo que no creo es que sea una criatura inocente, habiendo dado a luz a una niña, seño rita Swan. Es completamente imposible.

Era evidente que el hombre había cometido dos errores. El primero al pensar que solo tenía dieciocho años. Y el segundo creyendo que Nessie era su hija.

La tía Carmen no se había molestado en darle ninguna explicación. Entonces, ¿quién se creía que era juzgan do de ese modo a las personas?

—No tengo dieciocho años, tengo veintiuno — sostuvo Bella furiosa—. Y Nessie no es mi hija... es mi hermana. Nuestra madre murió dos semanas después del parto. Y si usted no hubiera mandado a mi tía a solucionar asuntos urgentemente, ella misma se lo estaría explicando todo. Por lo tanto, por favor no me insulte. Si soy inocente o no, no es algo de su incumbencia.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, se abrió la puer ta y apareció una enfermera con Nessie en brazos.

—Oh, veo que está despierta —comentó la mujer sonriendo, ajena al enrarecido ambiente.

Se acercó a la cama y depositó suavemente al bebé en el regazo de Bella.

—Le hemos dado el biberón, la hemos cambiado el pañal y sobre todo la hemos estado mimando —prosi guió la enfermera—. Por lo tanto, no tiene que preocu parse por su bienestar en las próximas horas.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella educadamente—. Han sido ustedes muy amables.

—No hay de qué —respondió la enfermera—. Cuando se encuentre bien puede abandonar el hospital.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta y dejando tras de sí el ambiente hostil de antes.

Como Bella no podía hablar ni apenas respirar, se entretuvo comprobando cómo estaba la pequeña. Como la enfermera le había asegurado, Nessie estaba encan tada. Bella le acarició su suave mejilla con la mano iz quierda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre de pronto—. Por... el altercado de hace unos instantes. No tenía nin gún derecho a hacer comentarios sobre su vida o su comportamiento moral. Me siento avergonzado.

Bella aceptó sus disculpas asintiendo con la cabe za.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó ella—. Quiero de cir, ¿cómo se llama? Es ridículo pensar que llevamos todo el día juntos y todavía no sabemos cómo nos lla mamos.

—¿Tu tía nunca te ha hablado mí?

—Solo me ha dicho que trabajaba con el presidente de un banco mercantil.

El hombre pareció desconcertado por sus palabras.

—Me llamo Edward Cullen —se presentó él—, y soy griego.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, pero ahora era menos hostil. Sin embargo, no resultaba menos embarazoso. Era todo muy raro, como si fuera un sueño.

Luego, él se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cama.

—Quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos —sugirió el hombre finalmente.

—Oh, sí —contestó Bella, dispuesta a sujetar al bebé con el brazo sano. Pero él se anticipó.

—Yo la llevaré —insistió el hombre, tratando de no herir sus sentimientos—. Puede que te venga bien lle var otra vez mi chaqueta. Está oscureciendo y hace frío fuera...

Bella asintió y él se quitó la prenda y se la puso so bre los hombros. Tomando a Nessie en brazos, el hombre sin más palabras acompañó a Bella a la salida del hospital.

Como muy bien decía él, hacía frío. Sin embargo, tras un par de segundos apareció su coche del que salió un chófer uniformado.

Saludó al banquero con el sombrero y abrió la puer ta trasera invitando a entrar a Bella.

Una vez acomodada, tardó unos instantes en recu perar el aliento por el esfuerzo que aquello había su puesto para sus costillas contusionadas. Entonces fue consciente del lujo que la rodeaba: la tapicería de cuero y toda la parafernalia de mandos y aparatos de teleco municaciones.

Era todo muy decadente, muy Edward Cullen, se dijo a sí misma Bella, mientras su acompañante se sentaba a su lado, sin Nessie

—No te preocupes por la niña —dijo Edward anti cipándose a su preocupación—. Está perfectamente.

Y alzando la ventanilla que dividía el compartimen to de los pasajeros con el del conductor, Bella se incli nó con cuidado. Allí estaba Nessie, sentada en un asiento de coche especial para bebés al lado del chófer sonriente.

¿Habían comprado un asiento de coche exclusiva mente para Nessie?

—No deberías haberte molestado —repuso Bella—. Ya has hecho bastantes cosas por mí.

—No tiene importancia —comentó Edward, mien tras elevaba la luna de nuevo.

Bella estaba acomodándose en su sitio cuando la asaltó una idea.

—El asiento no es nuevo, ¿no es cierto? —adujo ella—. Se lo habéis pedido prestado a alguien, ¿verdad?

«¡Ojalá lo hayáis pedido prestado!», pensó Bella fervientemente.

La mirada que le dirigió Edward fue toda una respuesta.

—Pero, ¡menudo gasto! —exclamó Bella—. No voy a poder pagártelo.

—No esperaba que me lo pagaras —sostuvo Edward.

Era evidente que para él ese gasto no suponía nin gún esfuerzo económico. Y como si le aburriera hablar del tema, el hombre miró por la ventana como se desli zaba el coche por la calle.

Pero Bella no se iba a dar por vencida.

—Le diré a. mi tía que te devuelva el dinero —insis tió ella.

—Olvídalo —dijo Edward.

—Pero no quiero olvidarlo —estalló Bella—. De testo que me mantengan.

Con arrogancia, Edward ignoró sus palabras.

—Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad —le sugirió el hombre—. El asiento ya está comprado, cualquier discusión es inútil.

Bella se dispuso a abrocharse el cinturón, con la cabeza baja. Nunca nadie la había intimidado tanto en su vida, ni siquiera la tía Carmen.

—No puedo permitirlo —exclamó ella al cabo de unos segundos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con un gesto lleno de gracia, Edward se inclinó y tomó el cierre de la mano temblorosa de Bella y con cuidado de no lastimarla lo enganchó correctamente.

Cuando Edward levantó la mirada, vio que ella es taba llorando y dio un suspiro.

—No te molestes por mi forma de actuar. No estoy acostumbrado a dar explicaciones sobre lo que hago. La culpa es mía...

—Sí, pero no deberías haber comprado...

—Lo hecho, hecho está —adujo Edward, tratando de dominar su impaciencia.

Con un tono más suave prosiguió, cambiando de tema.

—¿Cómo está tu muñeca?

Bella se miró la escayola y notó un dolor persisten te alrededor del pulgar.

—Bien, gracias —mintió ella.

Le dolían terriblemente el brazo, la cabeza y las costillas. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Estaba tan agotada que se habría quedado durmiendo durante todo un año. Pero no iba a poder dormir. Tendría que ocu parse de la niña con la escayola y todo.

La sugerencia de la tía Carmen le estaba tentando por momentos. De pronto abrió los ojos espantada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Edward alarmado.

—Nada —respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Cómo le iba a contar que la alta ejecutiva que trabajaba con él estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de su propia sobrina antes que a ayudarla? La tía Carmen era mala, una mala persona.

Bella se sorprendió de haber barajado de nuevo la idea de dejar a Nessie en adopción.

La ojeras de su rostro se volvieron más pronuncia das: los problemas seguían cerniéndose sobre su futuro.

Entonces Bella empezó a pensar en otras cosas. De pronto fue consciente de que la zona de Londres que estaban recorriendo le resultaba familiar. Ella había vi vido allí hacía unos tres años.

Pero aquello estaba realmente lejos del East End en el que vivía ahora. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward Cullen que la miraba ansiosamente.

—Por aquí no se va a mi apartamento —comentó Bella obviamente.

Los ojos negros del griego no pestañearon.

—No —respondió él—. Vamos a mi casa.

Su casa... Bella trató de poner en funcionamiento el sistema de alarma de su cerebro.

—Entonces, el chófer te va a dejar a ti primero, ¿no es cierto? —adujo ella.

—Vamos todos juntos a casa —repuso Edward.

—Pero, ¿para qué? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Acaso estará mi tía allí?

Edward la miró a los ojos unos instantes sin contes tar. Bella se fijó en que el hombre era realmente atrac tivo. Tenía unos rasgos marcados y una piel muy boni ta. Era una pena que estuviera cubierto siempre de una fría máscara de indiferencia...

Luego ella pestañeó y se dio cuenta de que no la ha bía respondido. Se encontró con que Edward era ple namente consciente de sus pensamientos. Y lo peor era que no le importaban en absoluto.

No es que fuera distante, sino que estaba encantado de serlo. Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo.

De pronto, el coche se paró.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Edward inclinán dose para desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad

De inmediato, Bella notó cómo se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco tratando de separarse de su contacto.

—No tengas miedo —le susurró él al oído—. No debes temer nada de mí.

—¿No? —repuso Bella.

Ella deseó que aquello fuera posible. Una hora antes lo habría podido creer. Pero ahora, aquel hom bre había logrado alterarla, produciéndole cierto ma lestar.

Jacob, el chófer, abrió la puerta y le ofreció su ayuda para salir. Sintiéndose confusa ignoró tercamente su ofrecimiento y bajó del vehículo por sus propios medios. Aquello le costó caro: súbitamente sintió todo tipo de dolores y tuvo que asirse al maletero para no caer.

Podía reconocer esa calle y los alrededores. Ese lu gar se encontraba varias calles más arriba de la residencia donde solía vivir cuando vivía su padre. No obstan te, aquella parte de Holland Park era mil veces más dis tinguida.

Por lo menos, ya sabía donde estaba si tenía que sa lir corriendo. Con ese consuelo, observó como el chó fer sacaba a Nessie de su asiento y se la entregaba a Edward Cullen.

El bebé estaba feliz, envuelto en una mantilla que le había tejido amorosamente su madre durante el emba razo. Sin saber por qué y en ese preciso momento, sin tió un ataque de posesividad. Entonces arrancó a la niña de los brazos del hombre.

Puede que él notara su resentimiento porque se vol vió y dijo:

—¿Estás bien?

«No», pensó Bella, «no estoy bien. Quiero que me des a mi hermana y que podamos marcharnos a casa. Porque mi instinto me dice que no me fíe de ti».

Tía Carmen..., tía Carmen... le canturreaba el cerebro a Bella, tratando de usarla como excusa por estar en aquella casa.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada abrió la puerta una señora regordeta con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. Tenía el mismo color oscuro de pelo que el chófer. En cuanto vio a Nessie soltó un grito de alegría y se puso a batir palmas antes de recibir al bebé.

—Es Luna, mi ama de llaves —le informó Edward Cullen mientras dejaba a la cría en brazos de la mujer—. Como verás, está encantada de cuidar a Nessie, mientras estés aquí.

—Pero... —Bella comenzó a protestar.

El ama de llaves empezó a hablar en griego y se di rigió con la niña hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Habitualmente tiene muy buenos modales, no como hoy! —comentó Edward secamente.

Luego, el banquero invitó a Bella a entrar en la mansión.

El interior era aproximadamente como se lo había imaginado ella. Era un lugar amplio y cálido, decorado con una mezcla de estilos clásico y moderno.

Unas manos diestras retiraron la chaqueta de sus hombros. Bella miró a su alrededor.

—Gracias —murmuró, a pesar suyo, puesto que sin la prenda se encontraba incómoda.

Cuando atravesó el vestíbulo deseó con toda su alma encontrar a la tía Carmen en el salón contiguo.

El estudio del banquero era realmente acogedor, con el fuego encendido en la chimenea y las paredes forradas con madera de roble. Paseó la mirada por toda la estancia, pero no había ni rastro de la tía Carmen.

Tras Bella la puerta se cerró. Ella se lanzó contra Edward.

—¿Dónde está mi tía?

—Yo nunca te dije que tu tía estaría aquí —repuso él echando chispas con la mirada.

El despacho estaba presidido por una mesa perfec tamente ordenada.

Pero Bella no estaba segura de lo que había dicho realmente. No obstante, había tenido la sensación de que se la encontraría allí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos has traído aquí? —le pre guntó ella desconcertada.

Edward estaba de pie junto a su escritorio y se ha bía puesto a manejar un ordenador portátil. Dejó de mi rar la pantalla para fijar sus ojos en los de Bella. A ella se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Pensé que era algo evidente —repuso él, volvien do su mirada al portátil—. Estás hecha una pena, fran camente. Y no puedes ocuparte de ti misma y menos aún de un bebé. Por eso te quedarás aquí conmigo.

—Pero, yo no quiero quedarme —exclamó Bella horrorizada.

—No era consciente de que tuvieses otra opción —prosiguió Edward.

Pero, ¿quién se creía que era?

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —repuso Bella—. Ya nos las arreglaremos. Mi tía...

—Tu tía —la interrumpió Edward—, está fuera del país. Y además, los dos sabemos muy bien que sería capaz de romperte la otra muñeca antes de ser tu don cella. Por eso, creo que lo mejor es dejarla fuera de jue go. ¿No te parece?

Fuera del país, y fuera de juego...

—Pero, ¡eres tú quien decide si va o viene! —con cluyó ella confusamente.

Edward ni siquiera se dignó a darle una contesta ción. Dejó de interesarse por lo que aparecía en la pan talla del ordenador portátil y lo cerró de golpe. Concen tró su atención en lo que estaba diciendo Bella.

Ella aún estaba de pie, con semblante pálido y per plejo. Edward dio un suspiro.

—Veamos... —comentó él—. ¿Por qué no nos sen tamos? Y además voy a llamar a la cocina para que te traigan algo de comer y beber. Llevo toda la tarde conti go y lo único que has tomado es un par de sorbos de agua.

Pero Bella no tenía la intención de aceptar nada de ese hombre hasta saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

Sin embargo, estaba sedienta y tenía frío y en aquel momento sería capaz de matar a alguien por llevarse algo al estómago.

—Una taza de té me sentará bien —accedió final mente—, por favor...

Entonces, como había cedido ante un capricho, tuvo que ceder ante el siguiente. Mientras Edward hablaba por teléfono, Bella se acomodó en uno de los asientos de terciopelo rojo que estaban situados ante el fuego de la chimenea. Al sentarse le había dolido todo el cuerpo. De pronto le apeteció como nunca tomar un largo baño con sales aromáticas.

Pero eso no iba a ser posible, se dijo a sí misma mi rando la escayola del brazo. Los médicos le habían aconsejado que no se mojara y que para bañarse la cu briera con un plástico.

Mientras notaba lo cómodo que era el asiento de ter ciopelo, se quedó pensando en que iba a necesitar ayuda para hacerlo. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para desvestirse, la varse y secarse? ¿Cómo iba a llevar a cabo todos esos ac tos cotidianos tan insignificantes hasta entonces?

—Bella... — la llamó una voz grave.

Ella abrió los ojos. Puede que se hubiera quedado dormida. No estaba segura. Lo único que sabía era que por fin estaba cómoda y caliente. Cuando volvió la mi rada se encontró con unos insondables ojos negros.

—Siento molestarte pero Luna necesita saber cómo le preparas el biberón a Nessie —dijo Edward.

¿El biberón de Nessie...? ¡Cielo santo! Se había vuelto a olvidar del pobre bebé otra vez.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso de pie.

— ¡Aaah! —exclamó Bella sintiendo el dolor reco rrerle los huesos.

Entonces, Edward acudió en su ayuda. Con sus fi nos dedos ciñó la cintura de la joven y la sujetó mien tras ella se recuperaba después del intenso dolor.

— ¡Cabezota! —murmuró él, furioso.

—Calla, por favor —replicó ella, quejándose por su respuesta inoportuna.

A continuación, se hizo el silencio. Lo único que se oyó fue la lucha de Bella con su propio cuerpo. Cuan do por fin se sentó, estaba exhausta como una flor marchita. Se quedó quieta unos instantes, hasta que fue consciente de otras cosas. Como la firmeza del pecho de Edward bajo su mejilla, haciendo de almohada. O lo delgada que era su cintura a la que se agarró con la mano sana. Era un hombre alto, cálido e increíblemente fuerte. Su cuerpo atlético desprendía un delicado aroma a especias, que resultaba de lo más embriagador.

—No deberías responderme —gruñó Edward. Entonces se desató la tormenta.

—Ya estoy bien —sostuvo Bella, deshaciéndose de su ayuda.

Edward la dejó ir quedándose a la zaga por si vol vía a hacer una estupidez.

—El biberón de Nessie... —repitió ella—. No tengo biberones, ni tetinas, ni leche en polvo. Necesito ir a casa.

—Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitas —le aseguró Edward.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Bella vio venir otra dis cusión.

—No me digas que has comprado todo tipo de com plementos necesarios para un bebé cuando adquiriste el asiento de coche para Nessie... —prosiguió Bella con un profundo suspiro.

Edward no se dignó a contestarla.

—Te llevaré a la cocina para que le des instruccio nes a Luna —repuso él.

Bella pensó que hablar con ese hombre era como tratar con un tanque acorazado. Pasaba por encima de cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en su camino.

—Vayamos —accedió ella, otorgándole la pequeña victoria.

Todo fuera por el bien de Nessie, pensó Bella mientras caminaban hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

La cocina era como el sueño de toda ama de casa Estaba amueblada toda de madera y tenía baldosas de cerámica en el suelo. Había varios pucheros que des prendían un olor de lo más estimulante para el estóma go hambriento de Bella.

Junto a la cocina había una mujer morena de su misma edad aproximadamente. A sus pies estaba Nessie en una cuna de viaje. Cuando Bella se acercó para ver a la niña, ella se retiró silenciosamente.

Nessie estaba bien despierta, observándolo todo a su alrededor. La habían cambiado y llevaba puesto un nuevo pijama de color rosa pálido, que ponía en evi dencia su piel pálida y sus cabellos cobrizos.

No había nada en ella que recordara a su madre, pensó tristemente Bella, cuyos ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. No podía evitar esa reacción cuando se acor daba de la muerte de su madre.

—Por favor, necesito tomarla en mis brazos —pidió Bella a Edward—. ¿Puedes dármela?

Su sentido común le impidió agacharse y sujetar al bebé por sí misma.

—Por supuesto —respondió él. Y con suma agilidad se inclinó y tomó a la niña para entregársela a su hermana. —¿Podrás con ella? —preguntó Edward—. No de berías poner peso sobre las costillas.

Bella miró a su alrededor. Decidió sentarse en una silla y apoyar luego el bebé contra la mesa de la cocina.

En efecto, Nessie se instaló en su regazo de ese modo. Al verla así, Bella dio un profundo suspiro y acercó su cara a la mejilla aterciopelada del bebé.

Ante esa escena, era evidente que Bella quería con locura a aquella niña.

Y Edward Cullen no estaba ciego. Sin em bargo, estaba observando a la hermana mayor de forma sorprendente.

Parecía estar enfadado, sí, pura y simplemente enfa dado.

— ¡Ah, ya está usted aquí! —exclamó Luna al ver a Bella, cuando entraba en la habitación.

Al verla con Nessie en sus brazos, el ama de lla ves esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

—Usted quiere a la niña —prosiguió Luna, expo niendo un hecho incuestionable—. Eso está muy bien, porque es un verdadero ángel. Me ha robado el corazón.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo since ra, por la forma en que estaba mirando a Nessie.

—Pero no estará contenta conmigo si no le doy el biberón en seguida —continuó Luna—. Por favor, explíqueme como lo hace usted. Mi hija Jane la sosten drá mientras tanto.

Cuando Bella salió de la cocina, convencida de que Nessie estaba en buenas manos, había tomado una de cisión.

Fue en busca de su anfitrión. Lo encontró sentado en el despacho tecleando el portátil que estaba sobre la mesa y atendiendo el teléfono al mismo tiempo.

Como ya había oscurecido, las cortinas de raso rojo estaban cerradas. Varios puntos de luz estratégicamente dispuestos no llegaban a empañar el brillo del fuego en la chimenea.

Cuando Edward alzó la mirada y la divisó, Bella se dio cuenta de que el ambiente del estudio había real zado el tono mediterráneo de su piel y había suavizado los ángulos de sus facciones. Parecía más joven... y menos intimidante que cuando le vio por primera vez.

—He pensado que me voy a quedar —le anunció Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todas por leer esta historia, espero disfruten el capitulo, gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos

Nessa

* * *

Capítulo 3

Por el bien de Nessie —había añadido ella, aún sabiendo que iba a resultar hosca.

—Entonces te enseñaré tu habitación —dijo Edward, poniéndose en pie ágilmente.

—No es necesario —sostuvo Bella—. Jane va a hacerlo en unos instantes. Pero necesito algunas cosas de mi apartamento. Ropa limpia y cosas así...

Ella notó como Edward se fijaba en el estado de su ropa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Bella se sentía como un trapo viejo.

—Le diré a Jane que escriba en una lista lo que necesitas y que su padre vaya a por ello —repuso Edward.

Estaba claro que era muy diplomático, siguió pen sando Bella al oírle hablar en aquel tono neutro.

—Gracias —murmuró ella educadamente—. Pero, ¿quién es su padre?

—Jacob, el chófer —añadió Edward levantándose de la mesa—. Toda la familia vive en el piso de arriba.

Edward se había acercado a Bella, y eso la había puesto nerviosa sin saber muy bien por qué. De pronto se paró frente a ella, le tomó la barbilla con la mano y la alzó arrogantemente. Bella se vio obligada a mirar lo. Entonces supo por qué sus terminaciones nerviosas le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

A Bella le gustaba que su piel estuviera en con tacto con la del hombre. Eso quería decir que se sentía sexualmente atraída por él, aunque le costara admitir lo.

—Deja de tenerme miedo —le ordenó Edward, descubriendo temor en los ojos de Bella.

—No te tengo miedo —contestó ella, alejándose de su mano, no obstante.

El hombre suspiró profundamente y se alejó a su vez, no sin cierta irritación en la mirada.

—Tengo las llaves de tu casa —anunció Edward con calma.

Ella se quedó atónita porque se había olvidado por completo de ellas. Edward se giró y le dirigió una de sus miradas insondables.

—Cuando ibas en la ambulancia camino del hospi tal, le dije a Jacob que dejara bien cerrado el aparta mento.

—Entonces, si tienes mis llaves no me extrañaría que me hubieses trasladado todo mi hogar a tu man sión... —estalló Bella.

Ella estaba haciendo alusión al nuevo guardarropa de su hermana, además de otros aditamentos propios de los bebés.

Edward se puso rígido como si le hubiera alcanza do con el dardo de su réplica.

—No habría sido tan mal educado como para sacar cualquier cosa sin tu permiso —le informó él altiva mente—. Sería como si te hubiese robado.

—Seguro que no tendrías ningún reparo en ello — respondió Bella.

El rostro de Edward estaba lleno de ira.

—Sí, os robé a las dos —admitió finalmente—. Por el bien de las dos, teniendo en cuenta que no podéis valeros por vosotras mismas. Bueno, es mejor que termi nemos con esta conversación. Es una pérdida de tiem po y tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

El tono de Edward le había hecho sentirse como una niña difícil que acaba de ser regañada severamente por un adulto. Sin más palabras, Bella dio media vuel ta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No, por favor... —dijo la voz grave muy cerca de su oído.

—No, ¿qué? —lo interrogó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward no contestó. No obstante, puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta impidiéndola salir.

La hizo volverse y Bella se encontró mirando de nuevo a la pechera de su inmaculada camisa.

Ello lo oyó suspirar y deseó no resultar tan patética. Era humillante estar a punto de llorar constantemente.

—No va a funcionar —prosiguió Bella sofocadamente.

—Aunque discutamos —dijo Edward sin el menor rastro de irritación—, eso no quiere decir que no poda mos llevarnos bien. Lo único que significa es que so mos dos personas con un carácter muy fuerte y que siempre queremos tener razón.

A Bella le daba la impresión de que era él que se había salido con la suya durante todo el día. Lo que de jaba claro hasta que punto ella era fuerte.

—Bueno, pero trata de ser menos arrogante —le aconsejó ella, alejándose de Edward—. Así, quizá po dremos acabar sin devorarnos el uno al otro.

Luego, Bella abrió la puerta y salió, contenta de ha ber pronunciado la última palabra. Apenas podía creer que Edward lo hubiese dejado caer.

Jane le enseñó sus habitaciones. La suite estaba decorada en tonos azulados y verdosos. El amplio cuar to de baño era de color blanco y estaba provisto de todo tipo de cosméticos. También tenía un vestidor con estanterías y armarios hechos a la medida.

Bella se quedó pensando lo ridícula que resultaría su ropa en aquel entorno tan elegante. Luego se puso a pensar en qué parte del dormitorio instalaría la cuna de Nessie.

Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a serle im posible ocuparse de su hermana. ¡Si no podía sujetar un biberón, ni una tetina! Tendrían que ocuparse de ella Luna o su hija.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Nessie? —le preguntó a Jane, que estaba esperando a que le hiciera la lista de cosas que necesitaba.

¡Pero, si ni siquiera podía escribir en un papel! Ten dría que dictársela a Jane.

Con voz tímida y pausada, Jane intervino.

—Mamá sugiere, si le parece bien, que puede dor mir junto a mi cama.

Por la noche, estarían separadas no solo por una ha bitación sino por un piso entero. Bella se encontraba perdida, como en un barco sin timón.

En un momento confeccionaron la lista. Al fin y al cabo, solo necesitaba algo de ropa limpia y varios artí culos de higiene. Cuando Jane se fue a buscar a su padre, a Bella le asaltó otra idea que la dejó paraliza da. La hija del ama de llaves, acostumbrada a aquella mansión, se daría cuenta del destartalado entorno en el que convivían Bella y su hermana

«Pero, ¡ay, Bella Swan! El orgullo es un mal de haber caído en aquella trampa. ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección hacía varios años, cuando perdió a todas sus amistades, su casa e incluso parte de la ropa que la cubría?

Bella divisó un albornoz blanco colgando de la puerta del cuarto de baño y decidió usarlo. Entonces comenzó a quitarse la ropa sucia: fue una lucha deses perada. compañero». Al instante, Bella se sintió avergonzada

Deseaba que Jane volviera pronto, porque no po dría ponerse ninguna prenda hasta que ella volviera Se quedó así desnuda en medio de la habitación, y vio su reflejo en un espejo de tamaño natural.

La imagen que pudo observar la dejó paralizada.

Parecía como si le acabasen de dar una paliza. El corte en la cabeza no tenía demasiado mal aspecto comparado con la hinchazón que le deformaba la cabe za. A un lado del tórax, en la parte baja de las costillas, estaba llena de cardenales.

Pero eso no era todo, desgraciadamente. El resto te nía que ver con su estado interior. Estaba en un estado lamentable, y eso lo habría podido constatar el hombre que se encontraba en el piso de abajo. Sintió un escalo frío por todo el cuerpo.

¿Cuánto peso habría perdido desde que su madre murió?

Hacía dos meses tenía una figura espléndida: esbel ta y musculosa y no flaca y huesuda como en ese mo mento. Incluso sus pechos, que habitualmente eran pe queños y turgentes, parecían caídos.

Y su pelo... Con la mano sana se tocó los mecho nes lacios que enmarcaban su rostro escuálido y triste.

¿Qué había hecho consigo misma? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Ella solía ser una persona feliz, alegre, siempre sonriente. Tenía un pelo y una piel llenos de vida y un cuerpo atlético y en forma. Y no ese ser ojeroso y demacrado al que parecía que le acababan de dar una paliza.

De pronto, Bella sintió la necesidad de ponerse en el rincón donde había puesto la ropa sucia.

A continuación, viéndose la camisa destrozada y los vaqueros manchados, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Aquello era realmente cómico.

Finalmente, consiguió ducharse y lavarse el pelo, sacando el brazo escayolado por la mampara. Se en contraba limpia, fresca y olía muy bien. Estaba mucho mejor, sobre todo, porque lo había hecho ella sola.

Animada por el éxito obtenido, decidió secarse con el albornoz, en vez de rozar sus costillas con una toalla. Lo único que no pudo conseguir fue anudar el cinturón del albornoz. Al fin y al cabo aquello era algo sin im portancia comparado con los obstáculos que había teni do que salvar. Por eso, tal cual, fue al dormitorio a por una toalla para secarse la cabeza. De pronto, se quedó clavada en mitad de la habitación.

—¡Oh!

La exclamación la había dejado sin respiración. Ha bía hecho que el hombre diera media vuelta y la divisa ra de frente. Durante unos instantes interminables, nin guno de los dos se movió.

Entonces el hombre habló.

— ¡Por Dios santo! No tienes por qué sobresaltarte al verme llegar. No voy a violarte. Aunque no estaría mal que te cerraras el albornoz.

Bella se quedó mirando la prenda y se deshizo de la toalla para tratar de unir desesperadamente los dos frentes de la prenda. Finalmente, los sujetó con la mu ñeca escayolada.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que antes de entrar hay que llamar a la puerta? —le preguntó ella, llena de malestar.

—He llamado —contestó Edward—, pero como no he recibido contestación he pasado pensando que tal vez estabas durmiendo.

—Pues todavía mejor... —comentó Bella—. ¿No te parece impropio entrar en la habitación de una invi tada cuando está durmiendo?

Si la intención de Bella era hacerle sentirse incó modo, no lo consiguió. Lo que hizo Edward fue alzar arrogantemente la cabeza y mirarla como si fuera ella quien tuviera que excusarse.

Luego él lanzó un suspiro lleno de impaciencia.

—Todo esto es tan estúpido —murmuró Edward, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Bella retrocedió con cautela. — ¡Ya basta! —exclamó él, tomando los dos cabos del cinturón del albornoz y tirando de ellos firmemen te, para hacerla avanzar.

Luego la mantuvo paralizada y se quedó observán dola con la mirada turbia.

Bella concluyó que estaba lleno de cólera. Pero ha bía algo más tras aquella expresión que había consegui do alterarla con tanta evidencia, sin saber por qué.

A continuación, el Edward se inclinó sobre ella. Bella pensó que la iba a besar y esbozó una protesta al mismo tiempo que el corazón se le aceleraba.

Lo que había hecho era hacerle un nudo al cinturón. Bella se sentía como si estuviera participando en una carrera de alta velocidad, y hubiera perdido el control de sus emociones. En vez de sentirse ligera y etérea, de pronto se sintió mareada y muy relajada.

Fue entonces cuando él la besó.

Y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo. La sensación de dejadez que había experimentado, le había impedido defenderse. De ese modo, las bocas de ambos se habían unido con una precisión que la había dejado sin aliento.

Unos labios suaves, cálidos y experimentados se habían fusionado con los de Bella. Sus ojos verdes lle nos de sorpresa se habían adentrado en el profundo abismo negro de los del hombre. Ella no pudo evitar sumergir todo su ser en aquel pozo insondable.

Luego, Edward se fue. Del mismo modo abrupto que había iniciado el contacto, se retiró.

—Ahora sí que tienes que tener miedo —dijo él, y se dirigió a grandes zancadas al otro lado de la habita ción.

Se hizo un profundo silencio.

Ella estaba atónita y él todavía furioso.

Porque, era obvio que lo que había impulsado a Edward a besarla era la cólera. Bella era consciente de ello. Había sido un beso para castigarla, no para atemo rizarla. Ya le había advertido varias veces a lo largo del día que él solía reaccionar mal antes los desafíos.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, te sacaré los ojos —dijo ella temblorosamente.

—¿Antes o después de exponer tu cuerpo a la vista?

Bella pensó que aquel hombre era el mismo diablo. Si no le temblaran tanto las piernas le sacaría los ojos en ese mismo instante.

A continuación, Bella se quedó pensando en la sensación que le había producido aquella mirada pro funda y oscura. Se estremeció. No quería volver a caer en la trampa nunca más.

Entonces ella se puso a mirar a su alrededor, tratan do de recordar lo que estaba haciendo cuando él la sor prendió.

Vio la toalla tirada en la moqueta azul, y compren dió que la había usado para secarse el pelo. Sabiendo que el hecho de recogerla estaba más allá de sus posibi lidades, la dejó en el suelo. Se dirigió hacia el tocador donde había divisado antes un cepillo.

Edward estaba dándole la espalda, junto a un bello mueble que ocultaba una televisión y un sofisticado equipo de música.

Bella pensó que no faltaba de nada en aquella habi tación y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo.

—¿Para qué has venido? —le preguntó ella ponien do fin a tanto silencio—. Supongo que tendrás algún motivo para estar aquí.

Él se dio la vuelta, mostrándose distante, como un hombre en lo alto de una montaña. Bella sonrió ante lo absurdo de la imagen.

Era evidente que Edward no tenía la intención de disculparse. Entonces, Bella sonrió una vez más.

Edward lo vio y frunció el ceño. Aquella reacción era algo parecido al sonrojo en las mujeres. Fascinada por aquel descubrimiento, Bella se fijó aún más en su expresión mientras trataba de guardar la compostura.

Siendo consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Edward dio un suspiro.

—¿Cómo van las costillas? —le preguntó a su invi tada.

Bella notó como cambiaba de tema, y le contestó.

—Me duelen.

—¿Y la muñeca? —prosiguió Edward.

—También —respondió ella con una mueca.

—Entonces, quizá esto te sirva de algo —adujo él, mostrándole un bote de analgésicos—. Venía a traérte los.

Se giró hacia el mueble de la televisión y depositó allí el medicamento.

—¿Dónde está tu cabestrillo? —continuó diciendo Edward

—Lo he debido de dejar en el cuarto de baño — contestó Bella, dejando el cepillo y poniendo en una posición más cómoda la escayola con la mano sana. Sin decir una palabra, Edward se dirigió hacia el aseo, con el semblante lleno de dignidad. Volvió al dor mitorio con una versión moderna de lo que es un ca bestrillo.

—¿Puedo ponértelo? —preguntó el hombre no sin cierto sarcasmo.

Ella asintió y él se le acercó. Bella estaba sentada en el tocador y Edward le puso el cabestrillo alrededor del cuello.

—Ni siquiera te has mojado la escayola —comentó el hombre.

—Es que soy una chica muy lista —repuso Bella.

—Pero en algunas ocasiones puedes ser ingenua e imprudente.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacer comentarios sobre mí, si solo me conoces de un día? —le preguntó Bella, ha ciendo una mueca de dolor y lanzando un gemido mientras él le colocaba la mano herida en el cabestrillo.

Luego, Edward alzó la mirada. La miró con aque llos ojos penetrantes y oscuros tan peligrosos. Pero no estaba enfadado, sino preocupado.

—¿Cuánto te duele exactamente? —le preguntó a Bella.

Ella habría contestado que mucho pero dio una res puesta más comedida.

—Un poco.

A continuación, Bella no pudo evitar estremecerse.

La furia se apoderó del hombre.

—¿Dónde te duele? Dime la verdad.

—Por todas partes —confesó finalmente ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Maldiciendo levemente, Edward se fue al cuarto de baño y trajo un vaso lleno de agua. Tomó los analgésicos y abrió el frasco. Sacó dos cápsulas y se las ofreció en silencio a Bella, que se las tomó con un sorbo de agua.

Una lágrima estaba resbalando por su mejilla. Iba a limpiársela, pero Edward se anticipó secándosela con el pulgar, mientras rodeaba la cabeza de Bella con sus brazos.

Y lo peor de todo era que ella deseaba estar entre esos cálidos brazos y sollozar a gusto, apoyando la frente contra su pecho.

— ¡Ni siquiera puedo ponerme en pie! —confesó Bella desesperadamente—. Tengo todos los huesos rí gidos.

Entonces, Edward la hizo levantarse y la abrazó. Aunque aquello le dolió terriblemente, a Bella no le importó.

—Soy un ser de lo más patético —prosiguió ella, sollozando.

Edward la condujo hacia la cama.

—Estás herida y en estado de conmoción —dijo él—. Además, estás agotada: lo que quiere decir que tienes derecho a ser patética.

Ante ese comentario, Bella dejó de llorar y se puso a reír.

Con mucho cuidado, Edward la extendió en la cama y la tapo con el edredón. Aunque todavía estaba serio, a Bella le agradó ver su rostro.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó ella súbita mente.

Él permaneció en calma como tomando fuerza para responder. La miró a los ojos e hizo una mueca.

—Soy muy mayor... Ahora, descansa y deja que te hagan efecto los analgésicos. Cenaremos dentro de dos horas. Para entonces, Jane ya habrá traído tus cosas. Puedes cenar conmigo o sola en tu habitación, como prefieras.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se marchó. Era como si se hubiera apagado una hoguera de pronto. Aunque, Bella tampoco sabía por qué comparaba a aquel hom bre tan frío con una hoguera...

Bella bajó a cenar al comedor. Por una parte, por que no quería ser una molestia para aquella gente. Y por otra, porque estaba deseando ver a Nessie. Luna se había encargado de darle el biberón y de bañarla mientras su hija desempaquetaba las cosas de Bella. Esta decidió ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta am plia de color negro, lo suficientemente cómoda como para que no le molestara la escayola al ponérsela.

Jane la guió hasta el salón: estaba decorado en to nos verdosos y dorados. En la chimenea había otro fue go encendido y sonaba música clásica.

Allí estaba Edward, vestido con una camisa azul pálido y unos pantalones de color gris que le sentaban de maravilla. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Bella fue que tenía a Nessie en brazos.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —le dijo él a su invitada.

—Sí, me encuentro mejor —asintió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

De pronto, se acordó del beso que le había dado él hacía unos instantes. Bella tuvo que desviar la mirada porque se estaba sonrojando.

—¿Qué tal se ha portado? —preguntó la invitada con cierta ansiedad.

—Como un ángel, según me ha dicho Luna, que está loca con el bebé —respondió Edward—. Y no la culpo por ello.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero, viendo cómo miraba a la niña.

—Está despierta —repuso Edward—. ¿Quieres to marla en brazos?

—Oh, sí, por favor —contestó Bella.

Solo ella podía saber lo que significaba volver a te ner a Nessie a su lado. Desde que había muerto su madre, no se había separado de ella ni un momento.

—Si te sientas y te pones cómoda la puedes poner en tu regazo —le sugirió Edward.

Bella no se lo pensó dos veces. Se instaló en una elegante butaca y tomó al bebé.

En cuanto Nessie reconoció a Bella su boca dimi nuta esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te ha reconocido —dijo Edward asombrado.

—Por supuesto, soy su madre adoptiva —adujo Bella—. ¿No es cierto, pequeña?

Entonces, olvidando por completo a Edward Cullen, la invitada se dedicó a jugar con el bebé, mientras la niña seguía los juegos de su hermana ma yor atentamente.

La cena fue muy agradable. No fue nada especial: consistió en arroz blanco con tiras de pollo frito. Bella fue perfectamente capaz de comerlo utilizando solo una mano.

Edward tomó vino de color rojo oscuro, pero Bella prefirió beber agua. Charlaron tranquilamente. Mejor dicho, charló ella largo y tendido sobre su vida, anima da por las preguntas que le formulaba su acompañante.

Terminaron de cenar y Bella no quiso tomar postre. Ambos se instalaron en el salón. Fue entonces cuando le formuló a Edward la pregunta que había tenido en la punta de la lengua todo el día.

¿Solo habían estado juntos un día? Ante tal consta tación, Bella se quedó sorprendida. Le daba la sensa ción de que había convivido con aquel enigmático desconocido toda una vida.

—¿Por qué mandaste a mi tía al extranjero? —le in terrogó ella.

Sentado en una de las butacas, Edward jugó distraídamente con la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, mientras estudiaba el semblante de Bella.

—Estaba muy unida a ti y a tu madre, ¿verdad? — dijo él, evitando la contestación con una nueva pregun ta.

Sin embargo, Bella le respondió.

—Nunca se llevaron bien. Mi madre era...

Bella temió emitir una crítica hacia aquella persona a quien adoraba, pero lo cierto era que se trataba de algo de dominio público.

—... un poco frívola —prosiguió ella—. La tía Carmen era la hermana mayor, mucho más fuerte... y mucho menos guapa. La gente estaba deseosa de mi mar a mi madre.

Bella se quedó pensando que incluso ella lo había hecho.

—A la tía Carmen le habría gustado ser como mi ma dre —continuó Bella—. No obstante, es una feminista convencida con un gran talento para los negocios y sabe utilizarlo.

Edward asintió sin decir una palabra, alentándola a seguir.

—Ella no tiene tiempo para sentimentalismos. La tía Carmen piensa que cuando algo va mal hay que solu cionarlo o deshacerse de ello para empezar de nuevo desde cero.

—¿Y en qué parte estáis incluidas Nessie y tú?

—Ella quiere que deje a Nessie en adopción; ex plícame tú a qué categoría corresponde eso —adujo Bella cínicamente.

—Deduzco por tu respuesta que todavía no sabes si seguir su consejo o no —repuso Edward.

«¡Qué tipo tan sagaz!», pensó Bella, constatando que había dado en el blanco.

—¿Por qué no tratas de contestar a mi pregunta para variar? —Le sugirió ella llena de furia—. Dime, ¿por qué la enviaste al extranjero si era evidente que yo la iba a necesitar?

—No necesito contestar a la pregunta —respondió Edward con calma—, porque ya lo has hecho tú por mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —continuó Bella, fruncien do el ceño.

Esta vez, tampoco mostró mucho interés en respon derla. Ella lo estaba estudiando mientras observaba la copa de vino. Parecía como si estuviese sopesando va rias opciones.

Bella se preguntó cuáles serían esas opciones, in mersa en un mar de confusión. ¡Si ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba leyendo el pensamiento a aquel hombre! Ella estaba esperando a que Edward se pronunciara de alguna manera, llena de ira y frustración.

Entonces fue cuando él le anunció:

—Tengo que hacerte una propuesta-. Y Edward se puso en pie. Estaba claro que ya había tomado una decisión. —Pero, es mejor que pasemos a mi despacho antes de continuar —prosiguió el hombre—. Quiero que es temos a solas y Luna y Jane pueden pasar por el sa lón en cualquier momento.

Dio media vuelta y se introdujo a grandes zancadas en su despacho, esperando que Bella lo siguiera. Ella accedió pero se mostró muy tensa, tanto como cuando apenas lo conocía.

Cuando Bella le alcanzó estaba en el centro de su estudio, junto a un aparador de roble antiguo. En la su perficie reposaba una bandeja con botellas de licor.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward seleccionó una de ellas y se sirvió una copa.

Era evidente que necesitaba algo más fuerte que el vino para exponerle esa propuesta. Mientras esperaba sus palabras, a Bella le palpitó el corazón a toda velo cidad.

—Envié a tu tía al extranjero en viaje de negocios porque quería mantenerla lo más lejos posible de ti — arguyó Edward.

Bella se quedó atónita.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué querrías hacer una cosa así?

Edward no contestó de inmediato. En vez de eso, bebió un sorbo de licor, añadiendo más tensión aún.

Aquella tensión era extraña, estaba henchida de una turbia sensación, que incomodaba hasta al mismo Edward. A Bella le dio la impresión de que a pesar de haber tomado una decisión aún se encontraba luchando consigo mismo

—Tengo un problema personal que puede causarme muchas molestias —dijo finalmente—. No obstante, he encontrado una solución práctica. Pero requiere la pre sencia de una esposa y una hija en mi vida. Ya que te he conocido hoy y he visto como y donde vives, se me ocurre que puedes ser una buena candidata...

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Bella, completamente perdida.

Edward se dedicó a agitar ligeramente la copa de licor haciendo una pequeña mueca de esfuerzo.

—Para ser mí esposa.

Y levantando la vista, y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

—Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, Bella...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola mujeres hermosas, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo del griego del momento. Disfrutenlo.

Gracias nuevamente a todas por cada comentario y cada favorito que le ponen a esta historia hacen mi día.

Capitulo 4

¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —repitió ella sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Luego, Bella pensó que había oído mal y se puso a reír. Pero se arrepintió de ello porque no quería resultar cruel con Edward que estaba de lo más tirante. Pero Bella se dio cuenta que iba en serio y las pier nas se pusieron a temblarle. Tuvo que sentarse en uno de los asientos.

—Por favor, no me malinterpretes —dijo él, recu perando su dignidad altiva—. No me estoy refiriendo a una relación íntima, sino solo a una boda de compromi so, si te parece bien. Tan solo guardaríamos las apariencias, pero nada más...

Nada de relaciones íntimas, se repitió a sí misma re cordando de inmediato la boca que se había fusionado con la suya.

—Por supuesto, me aseguraré de que el trato sea beneficioso para ti —prosiguió Edward fríamente—. Las ventajas de ser la esposa de un hombre adinerado son obvias. No tiene por qué durar toda la vida. Aun que quiero que quede claro que me convertiré en el pa dre legal de Nessie, si no, no funcionará.

—¿Qué es lo que no funcionará? —preguntó Bella en vano.

—Solo te lo puedo decir si accedes a mi propuesta —repuso Edward—. Pero si se convierte en mi hija le gal, aseguraré su futuro, nombrándola mi única herede ra. Y cuando decidas, si es que eso ocurre, que te has cansado de estar conmigo, te podrás marchar libremen te. Y no lo harás con las manos vacías.

La mente de Bella estaba empezando a desvariar. Era obvio lo que le estaba diciendo aquel hombre, de modo velado. Quería a Nessie, pero si con ella tenía que ir incluida ella, pues también la aceptaba.

—Creo que estás loco —adujo Bella. Edward hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. — ¡Pero, si ni siquiera me conoces! —prosiguió ella.

Esta vez él se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre me he fiado de mi primera impresión con la gente —repuso Edward—. Y me gustas, Bella. Admiro el modo en que te has desenvuelto con un bebé y sin ayuda de nadie.

— ¡Claro que tengo ayuda! —exclamó ella, encole rizada.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —dijo Edward, mostrándole un fajo de billetes que tenía en el bolsillo.

Los billetes captaron rápidamente la atención de Bella, que tardó un poco en comprender de que se tra taba todo aquello.

Al caer en la cuenta, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Es el dinero que me ha prestado hoy la tía Carmen? —preguntó Bella finalmente.

— Se cayó al suelo cuando te desmayaste en tu apartamento —le explicó Edward—. Lo recogí y lo puse a salvo en mi bolsillo. Hay cien libras exactamen te. Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que te encuen tras y que debes cuatro meses de alquiler, tu tía ha sido tan amable de prestarte la mísera suma de cien libras.

Para Bella que no tenía absolutamente nada, cien libras era una suma de dinero importante. Pero era evidente que no ocurría lo mismo con aquel hombre. Por el modo en que dejó tirado el dinero, sentía más bien repugnancia.

—En efecto, lo que estaba haciendo tu tía —siguió Edward implacable, exponiendo su razonamiento—, era allanar el terreno para convencerte más fácilmente de sus propósitos. Me di cuenta de ello cuando estabas medio en coma. En aquel momento, estaba muy ocupa da tratando de explicarme por qué sus parientes más cercanos vivían en ese estado de miseria.

Bella cerró los ojos al oír sus palabras: él la había herido en lo más vivo.

—Sabías lo que pretendía antes de que te lo contara yo —susurró ella sin aliento.

La mujer se sentía traicionada por Edward a pesar de la amabilidad que había mostrado durante la cena.

Él se dio cuenta de ello.

—Lo siento si esto te ofende, pero quiero que ten gas las ideas claras a la hora de pensar qué es lo que más os conviene a ti y a Nessie —repuso Edward—. Y si tienes que elegir entre dar a la niña en adopción y mi proposición, creo que la segunda opción es la que más te conviene.

—Pero, entonces, lo sabías, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie sofocadamente—. Quiero que me des al bebé ahora mismo. Nos vamos a casa.

El rostro de Edward mostró su irritación.

— ¡No seas tonta! —exclamó él con voz áspera—. Esa no es una buena solución. Volveréis a vivir en la desgracia.

«Soy desgraciada ahora», pensó Bella tristemente.

—Pensé que eras una buena persona —estalló ella llena de desilusión—. Pensé que realmente te importa ba lo que me ocurría a mí. Y, sin embargo, has estado tramando esto desde el principio.

Bella terminó levantando la voz, lo que hizo saltar a Edward.

—Soy buena persona —adujo él, alterado.

Era evidente que le incomodaba el papel que tenía que interpretar.

La expresión de desprecio de Bella hizo que apare ciera cierta actitud de advertencia en el rostro de Edward. Luego, se relajó un poco y pareció darle permiso a ella para que lo despreciara.

—Puedo ser buena persona —rectificó con voz ron ca, pasándose la mano por los cabellos—. Seré buena persona.

Sus palabras habían sonado a promesa.

Pero no logró convencer a Bella.

—Gracias por tu propuesta, pero no la voy a aceptar —sostuvo ella, e inmediatamente después se dirigió ha cia la puerta altivamente.

—Antes de salir por esa puerta, señorita Swan, ¿no le parece que debería tener en cuenta cómo va a re percutir su decisión en su hermana?

Con esa voz tan comedida, el hombre había logrado que Bella se paralizara.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —murmuró perpleja Bella, mirando el semblante cruel de Edward—. Si necesitas tan urgentemente legar tus bienes a alguien, ¿por qué no intentas crear tu propia familia?

Todo aquello carecía de sentido. Incluso el modo de reaccionar de Edward, que se puso rígido súbitamente.

—Jamás volveré a casarme —repuso él—. Al me nos, no del modo al que tú te refieres.

—¿Has estado casado antes? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí —respondió fríamente él—. Esme murió hace seis años.

— Oh, lo siento —murmuró Bella, tratando de mostrarse comprensiva.

Pero Edward no quería su compasión.

—No tengo ganas de discutirlo —adujo él, en un tono que impidió cualquier otra pregunta por parte de Bella.

Pero ella se sentía curiosa, realmente curiosa acerca de la mujer a quien él había amado tanto como para no querer volver a casarse. Aunque él le acabara de propo ner matrimonio.

—Pero hay otras maneras de tener hijos sin tener que comprometerse en matrimonio —arguyó Bella—. Las investigaciones médicas han evolucionado mucho en ese sentido, ¿no es verdad?

—Soy griego —adujo Edward, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

Y no dio más explicaciones. Al contrario volvió al tema de antes.

—Quiero que tengas bien en cuenta todo lo que puedes ganar si te casas conmigo —continuó el magna te—. Cuidarás de la niña como si fueras su madre, ro deada de todo tipo de lujos.

No se podía decir que Edward fuera precisamente humilde.

—Piénsalo bien —insistió él—. No tendríais que carecer de nada. Estarías plenamente segura de que Nessie iba a estar bien alimentada y vestida. No ten drías que preocuparte por el alquiler del piso... Al con trario, recibirías todos los meses una cuantiosa suma de dinero que te permitirá adquirir todo lo que quieras.

En este aspecto, sus argumentos se parecían mucho a los de la tía Carmen cuando la intentó convencer para que dejara en adopción a su hermana. Edward conti nuó enumerando ventajas.

—Y teniendo en cuenta que todas nuestras casas cuentan con servicio doméstico, no tendrías que ocu parte de las tareas propias del cuidado de un bebé. Po drías emplear todo el tiempo posible en hacer tu volun tad sin tener que sacrificarte por tu hermana.

—Yo no lo veo como un sacrificio —repuso Bella, alzando la barbilla y con los ojos brillantes de indigna ción—. Además, me ofende que tú pienses eso.

—Lo siento —se retractó Edward automáticamen te—. No era esa mi intención.

Era evidente para Bella. Aquel tema era demasiado importante para él como para correr el riesgo de ofen derla. Lo que le llevó a formular la pregunta siguiente.

—¿Por qué significa tanto para ti conseguirnos a mí y a Nessie? Podrías salir a la calle y encontrar cientos de mujeres con sus bebés que podrían desempeñar el papel tan bien como nosotras.

—Os quiero a vosotras —repuso Edward simple mente—. ¿Por qué no te preguntas qué es lo que te da tanto miedo de mi proposición?

—Porque es algo impropio —contestó Bella—. Además, soy demasiado joven para desempeñar ese papel.

—¿O quizá soy yo el que sea demasiado viejo? — sugirió él.

Edward era el tipo de hombre que nunca envejece.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Bella—. Y no me des una evasiva como la última vez. En serio, si me voy a plantear tu propuesta, necesito saberlo.

—Treinta y seis —respondió Edward, e hizo una mueca al gesto de sorpresa que esbozó Bella.

Ella suspiró profundamente y se colocó de espaldas a la puerta que estaba cerrada.

—Esto es una locura —adujo Bella, pensando en alto.

Pero lo que realmente era una locura era que estaba empezando a vacilar.

No habría más preocupaciones. No tendría que vivir al día, en un lugar que detestaba, y del que no tenía la menor esperanza de poder dejar por uno mejor... Además debía tener en cuenta también a Nessie. Su her mana, a la que no le faltaría de nada en toda su vida, suponiendo que Edward fuera fiel a su palabra.

Todo aquello era muy seductor y mientras lo pensa ba, Bella se frotó el chichón de la cabeza que le empe zaba a doler.

Nada más verlo, Edward se preocupó.

—Está claro que ya has tenido bastante por un día —dijo él con voz grave—. Es mejor que lo dejemos. Retomaremos la cuestión mañana cuando estés más descansada.

Tenía razón... pensó Bella fatigadamente. Sin em bargo, contestó:

—No, no pienso irme a la cama hasta que hayamos aclarado esto.

La joven levantó su mirada cansada y ansiosa.

—Puedes decirme por qué quieres adquirir de este modo una esposa y una hija —prosiguió Bella.

Hubo una pausa que rompió Edward con un susu rro.

—¿Estás diciéndome que aceptas mi proposición?

«No va a soltar prenda», se dijo a sí misma Bella.

—Me lo estoy pensando —contestó ella.

—Pues cuando me des una respuesta, yo te daré la mía.

Aquello era ridículo.

—Entonces, hasta mañana —repuso Bella, dando media vuelta para salir.

—Por cierto, me gusta tu pelo —comentó Edward. ¿Su pelo? Inmediatamente, se llevó la mano al ca bello ondulado.

—Tiene un color tan bonito... —prosiguió Edward.

—Gracias —murmuró Bella, sonrojándose ligera mente ante el cumplido inesperado.

—No es ni castaños ni pelirrojo —observó Edward—. Es una fascinante mezcla de los dos colores... Me pregunto como estará con la luz del atardecer griego.

—Nunca he estado en Grecia —suspiró Bella en tono melancólico y siendo consciente de que su acom pañante lo estaba captando.

—Te va a encantar —le aseguró Edward mientras se acercaba a ella—.Los días son sofocadamente calurosos pero las noches son agradablemente cálidas. Aunque tendrás que ponerte una crema protectora de los rayos del sol. No obstante, la piel de Nessie lo agradecerá. Sea cual sea la nacionalidad del padre, la niña tiene la auténtica piel de los mediterráneos y los cabellos hermosamente cobrizos.

—Su padre era español —adujo Bella—. Pero... no me vas a decir que por eso la quieres, ¿verdad? ¿No será por qué tiene el color de cabello adecuado para ser tu hija?

Edward sacudió su oscura cabellera. Estaba tan cerca de Bella que ella podía ver su mirada irónica.

—Teniendo una esposa inglesa, de cabellos castaños rojizos y de piel cla ra, mi hija podría haber sacado perfectamente ese cabello.

Desviando la mirada, Bella frunció el ceño. Le irri taba lo enigmático que se ponía Edward para confesar le el motivo por el cual quería casarse con ella.

—Bueno... —murmuró ella elevando ligeramente un hombro y dando media vuelta otra vez—. Yo...

—Mi familia quiere que me case de nuevo para dar le un heredero a mi fortuna.

Se había sincerado tan súbitamente que a Bella le costó entender lo que estaba diciendo. Aquello se aleja ba tanto de la fría imagen de hombre calculador que se había hecho de él.

—Ya han elegido una esposa para mí —continuó Edward—. Y la presión va en aumento porque mi abuela está muy enferma. Quiere tener en sus brazos a su bisnieto antes de morir. Y puesto que soy su único nieto, tengo que concederle su deseo.

—¿Está muy enferma? —preguntó Bella con sua vidad.

—Sí —respondió Edward—. Tiene noventa y dos años y ha sufrido dos apoplejías. No le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Mirando aquellos insondables ojos negros, Bella comprendió que él la quería enormemente y que le iba a echar mucho de menos. Entonces, sintió una gran compasión por Edward.

—No tengo tiempo para pensar en otras opciones —adujo él—. Por eso cuando apareciste en mi vida, comprendí que se trataba de un golpe de suerte que no podía ignorar. Como ya te he dicho anteriormente, me dejo guiar por mi intuición, y en este caso me dice que los tres podríamos hacer un buen equipo.

Los ojos de ambos se enfrentaron y Bella sintió como si fuera a desfallecer.

—Cuando mi abuela ya no esté con nosotros, po drás marcharte libremente, si es eso lo que deseas... — continuó Edward.

No era cuestión de un compromiso sentimental, es más, aquello omitía totalmente los sentimientos.

—Algo como un trabajo temporal, ¿no? —comen tó Bella.

—En tu caso, sí —asintió Edward—. Sin embargo, Nessie será mi hija a todos los efectos. Ella me im porta, Bella. La necesito.

—Pero, ¿serás capaz de quererla?

—Como a mí mismo durante el resto de mi vida — le aseguró Edward.

Y Bella supo que hablaba en serio por el brillo que tomaron sus ojos negros.

Ella se quedó pensando que a ella también le gusta ría que alguien le quisiese de ese modo.

—¿Y cuando quiera marcharme, qué pasará con Nessie? —preguntó Bella.

—Se irá contigo, siempre y cuando respetes mis de rechos como padre legal —respondió Edward—. Po dríamos llegar a un buen entendimiento y así poder dis frutar de la niña al máximo por ambas partes. Teniendo en cuenta el bienestar de Nessie, es lo mejor que le puede pasar en la vida, ¿no te parece?

El bienestar de Nessie... Bella ya había oído ha blar de eso con anterioridad, y en boca de alguien que le hizo estremecerse.

—De acuerdo —se oyó decir Bella—. Acepto el trato, por el bien de Nessie.

—Gracias —dijo él—. Te prometo, Bella, que ja más te arrepentirás de tu decisión.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente ya lo había hecho. Cuando bajó la escalera para reunirse con su anfitrión, fue consciente de la siguiente maniobra táctica de Edward Cullen. Se había ido al extranjero en viaje de negocios y no volvería hasta la semana siguiente.

Durante esos frustrantes siete días, Nessie estuvo atendida en todo momento por el cariño y los cuidados de Luna y Jane. Bella no la oyó llorar ni una sola vez.

Con el paso del tiempo, Bella comenzó a sanar. El chichón desapareció y las magulladuras de las costillas se desvanecieron poco a poco. Incluso su estado aními co pareció haber aceptado las nuevas circunstancias de su vida.

Así se encontraba, sentada en la terraza de la parte trasera de la casa meciendo el cochecito de Nessie cuando oyó una voz a su lado.

—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto...

Bella no se dio la vuelta, pero su mano dejó de me cer el coche del bebé. Su corazón dio un brinco y de pronto se sintió tensa y temblorosa.

Por lo menos, ella pudo contestarle con voz firme.

—La semana ha sido muy larga...

—Ah... —repuso él, recorriendo la terraza—. Pen sé que lo mejor era dejarte sola para que te aclararas acerca de tu decisión.

Bella comprobó que estaba admitiendo haberse re tirado, y eso le dio una sensación de paz que aumentó cuando Edward se inclinó para ver a Nessie dentro del coche.

—Está dormida —susurró él.

Pero fue el modo de acariciarla lo que le llegó al alma a Bella.

Edward tomó una silla de la terraza y se sentó a su lado

—¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —le preguntó a ella.

—Mejor.

—¿Y las costillas?

—Cuando me río ya no me duelen —respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

Pero entonces, se arrepintió de haber sonreído, porque de pronto notó un sorprendente cosquilleo en el vientre. Edward estaba delgado y muy moreno. Parecía como si acabara de aterrizar de un lugar don de el clima fuera mucho más benigno y soleado que en Inglaterra.

Bella sintió súbitamente la necesidad de tocar su rostro para comprobar lo cálido que resultaba.

—¿Dónde has estado? —acabó preguntando ella, absteniéndose de usar el tacto.

—Estás hablando como si fueras mi esposa —dijo Edward con humor.

Él se quedó observándola unos instantes. En aquel rostro, los rastros del desamparo estaban comenzando a desaparecer. Y la propia Bella era consciente de ello.

—Todavía no lo soy —adujo ella—. Y además, in cluso habría podido cambiar de idea.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Bella se vio tentada de prolongar la agonía del hombre y estuvo a punto de mentirle. Pero al final, pre firió no hacerlo.

—No.

Se hizo el silencio durante varios minutos. El bebé lanzó un gemido y Bella comenzó a mecer el coche de nuevo. Era todo tan normal...

—He estado en Grecia, con mi abuela —anunció Edward.

Por el tono de su voz, Bella supo que las cosas iban mal.

—¿Está peor? —preguntó ella.

—Está apagándose poco a poco —contestó él con una mueca—. Para que tenga la mente ocupada le he encomendado una tarea. Se va a ocupar de organizar nuestra boda. Y lo está haciendo ya...

Bella se estremeció en la silla.

—¿Nuestra boda? —repitió ella—. Pero si creí que le ibas a decir que se trataba de un hecho consumado.

—No —dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza—. No habría resultado tan convincente como la idea que se me ha ocurrido.

—¿Y cuál es esa historia? —sostuvo Bella tratando de no elevar la voz para no despertar a Nessie.

—Que eres joven y muy guapa... —adujo Edward.

¿Guapa? Pero como podía mentir aquel hombre con una facilidad tan sospechosa. Porque ella estaba segura de no ser guapa. Podía resultar atractiva en su mejor momento, pero nada más.

—Le he contado que hemos salido varias veces jun tos a lo largo del úlMarco año —arguyó Edward—. Pero que, precisamente porque eras muy joven, yo rompí la relación sin saber que estabas esperando un hijo mío.

Mentira número dos, pensó Bella y de pronto fue consciente de la ciénaga de engaños en la que estaba a punto de caer.

—Sin embargo, no pude olvidarte —continuó Edward—. Por eso me negué a casarme con otra mujer, estando enamorado de ti. Por eso volví contigo, y lo que sigue es obvio.

Por supuesto que lo era, pensó Bella viéndose en el papel de esa trágica joven que se había enamorado del atractivo magnate griego.

—Además, le he dado un nuevo enfoque a nuestra historia con otro fin —prosiguió Edward.

¿Y ahora qué? A Bella se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Y es que tú no estás del todo convencida de que rer casarte conmigo —siguió explicando el magnate—. Teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo piensa, incluida tú, que soy un dictador, nadie va a poner en duda que te has visto obligada a convertirte en mi esposa, por el bien de nuestra hija. Lo que facilitará que nadie mur mure cuando tengas tu propio dormitorio. Yo tendré que ganarme tus afectos mientras tanto.

—Por eso encajará tan bien el hecho de que yo me marche de tu lado —finalizó Bella—. No es una histo ria muy romántica, ¿verdad?

—La vida casi nunca es romántica —dijo fríamente Edward.

Bella se quedó atónita: con unas simples palabras la había dejado repentinamente de piedra.

Bruscamente, Edward se puso de pie.

—Nos vamos a Grecia mañana por la mañana — anunció el magnate—. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer. O sea, que si me disculpas...

Hizo una leve inclinación y se fue.

Perpleja, Bella se preguntó qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se pasó la siguiente media hora repasando la conversación que había mantenido con Edward tra tando de encontrar el motivo de su extraña reacción.

Finalmente, Bella decidió que la que tenía la culpa era la abuela de Edward. Con certeza, él se encontraba muy preocupado por ella.

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su corazón, Bella sabía que no se trataba de eso.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola mujeres, este capitulo lo había subido ayer, pero hoy lo separe del capitulo 4, disfruten

Nessa

* * *

Capítulo 5

VOLARON a Atenas en un vuelo privado y después les trasladaron en helicóptero para finalizar el viaje. Resultó todo muy cómodo, una forma de viajar de lo más agradable.

Bella estaba impresionada aunque no quería de mostrarlo. Aún no le había perdonado la fría reacción del día anterior a Edward.

Nessie iba con ellos, lo cual había sorprendido a Bella. Ella se había imaginado que el magnate le en cargaría a Luna que se ocupara del bebé. Ella y su fa milia se habían quedado cerrando la casa de Londres y juntos tomarían un vuelo a última hora del día. Pero lo que más había llamado la atención de Bella era que fuese el propio Edward el que se encargara personal mente de la niña a lo largo del viaje.

A Bella le dio la impresión de que estaba más rela jado que nunca. Quizá un poco callado, pero atento. Bella pensó que se estaba portando así para compensar su anterior actitud.

No obstante, no se había disculpado por ella, ni le había dado ninguna explicación a Bella. Él parecía ser tan voluble que lo mejor era mantener cautela con él.

—Déjame que te ayude... —le ofreció a Bella, to mando el bebé en brazos para que ella pudiera bajar del helicóptero.

Ella solo contaba con una mano buena y además llevaba un traje de chaqueta de lino azul pálido muy ceñido. Por eso, no pudo rechazar el ofrecimiento de Edward.

Al notar la fuerza de aquel brazo masculino, Bella se estremeció. Y lo peor de todo fue que él lo notó, y esbozó una mueca, mientras se llevaba a Nessie fuera del alcance de las hélices.

Bella lanzó un suspiro y lo siguió, sintiéndose a disgusto consigo misma y sobre todo con él. Por su culpa, Bella no había podido dormir en toda la noche y se sentía cansada...

— ¡Oh! —exclamó ella al ver la vista que tenía ante sus ojos.

Entre grandes jardines, se levantaba una mansión de gran belleza arquitectónica. Los muros estaban pinta dos de color crema y las ventanas de blanco. En la fa chada principal, había una galería a lo largo del primer piso. Desde allí se podía disfrutar de una maravillosa vista sobre la terraza del jardín, en la que estaban dis puestos unos asientos de mimbre con almohadones de color azul.

A un lado de la casa, había una impresionante pisci na que brillaba bajo el sol de mediodía. Desde donde se encontraba, Bella pudo ver que hacia la otra parte de la casa había otra piscina, pero esta era cubierta. No podía discernir si había una carretera. Pero sí pudo di visar un camino que llevaba hasta la entrada de la man sión y que estaba bordeado de cipreses.

— ¡Es precioso! —murmuró Bella.

— ¡Menudo elogio! —exclamó Edward, con cierto sarcasmo—. Estaba empezando a pensar que no te gus taba nada.

Y sin más, el magnate se alejó de ella en dirección a la casa. Con una mueca, Bella lo siguió, dispuesta a perdonarle que hubiera perdido la placidez mostrada durante todo el día.

Edward se situó en la zona sombreada de la terraza y esperó a que Bella lo alcanzara, observando su lento caminar.

Bella notó como la miraba y se sonrojó ligeramen te. Enseguida, apartó la vista. ¿Qué estaría viendo en ella aquel hombre? A lo mejor era que no quería que se acercase a él.

Ella por su parte, veía a un hombre alto, pálido e increíblemente atractivo. Tenía unos ojos negros muy expresivos y una barbilla partida que parecía querer co municarle algo a Bella.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía ni idea de qué se podía tratar. El magnate era un verdadero enigma.

Cariñoso y frío. Agradable y cortante. Cercano y distante. Bella se dedicó a enumerar los calificativos que lo definían. Mientras lo hacía, se le iba poniendo un mohín en la expresión que no le gustó en absoluto a Edward. Este se desplazó ligeramente, poniéndose ten so. El bebé se despertó y lloriqueó. Bella se apresuró a atenderlo, con verdadero instinto maternal.

Aunque en realidad su presencia no fue necesaria. Cuando Edward se acercó a verla, Nessie estaba con los ojos abiertos. Abandonando todo rastro de dureza, el hombre le puso su dedo índice en la barbilla.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Bella fue que la niña le sonrió. ¡Ya le reconocía!

— ¡Esas sonrisas se suponen que me pertenecen a mí! —se quejó ella, mientras miraba al bebé por enci ma del brazo de Edward.

Cuando oyó su voz, Nessie se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—Eso está mejor —le dijo entonces Bella sonrien do, sin darse cuenta de la postura en que estaba.

Si lo hubiera hecho, habría podido comprobar lo quieto que se había quedado él. Y como sus ojos soña dores se habían puesto más soñadores aún, contem plando el cabello rojizo de Bella.

— ¡Qué imagen tan seductora! —exclamó sarcásticamente una voz desconocida—. Me gustaría tener mi cámara de fotos. Así tendría una bella imagen de lo que es la armonía familiar...

Dos cabezas se volvieron al mismo tiempo. Una rojiza y otra cobriza y cada una con una expresión distin ta. Bella se quedó atónita ante tal ataque; Edward es taba. resignado.

—Irina —la saludó —. Me alegro de verte...

Pero no era para alegrarse. Irina no era agrada ble y Edward no estaba siendo agradable tampoco. El aire griego se había vuelto gélido y Bella sintió un es calofrío al ver que la mujer se acercaba a ellos.

Era realmente bella. Era alta y delgada, y tenía el ca bello rubio ceniza. Debía de tener unos treinta años. Lle vaba un traje de seda azul y se movía con gracia y ele gancia. En su forma de caminar se veían reflejados el dinero, la clase y la certeza de sentirse alguien especial.

No obstante, lo que tenía cautivada a Bella era su mirada. Si los ojos de Edward podían recordarle a ve ces a trozos de hielo negro, los de aquella mujer eran de color gris plata.

La nuca de Bella se vio acogida por el mullido contacto de un hombro y notó como su cintura era en trelazada por los dedos de Edward. Ella no llegó a plantearse la idea de soltarse ni un solo momento. Los ojos de plata de aquella mujer estaban clavados en ella.

¿Acaso era un miembro de la familia? ¿Viviría allí?

«Espero que no», pensó Bella con un escalofrío.

—Bella, te presento a mi cuñada Irina Cullen...

¿Su cuñada? Bella lo fulminó con la mirada. Esta ba segura de que Edward le había dicho que era el úni co nieto de la familia.

—Soy viuda —repuso la propia Irina, aclaran do el enigma, sin ser consciente de ello.

Sin embargo, a Bella no le gustó el tono en que lo dijo.

—¿Acaso soy la primera en darte la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar? —preguntó Irina con gracia.

—Sí, y te lo agradezco —dijo Bella educadamente.

Irina extendió su mano alargada y pálida y la de Bella empezó a temblar pensando en el contacto entre ambas.

Pero súbitamente, el contacto fue evitado cuando Irina descubrió que Bella llevaba el brazo dere cho en cabestrillo.

—Oh, estás herida —observó ella empleando un in glés excelente aunque con un ligero acento. Bella sonrió afectadamente.

—Tuve un accidente —adujo sin más—., Por eso, me temo que no podré...

La mano de Irina vaciló unos instantes y luego cayó.

Como desviando la atención, Nessie emitió un ge mido que resonó en el ambiente claramente enrarecido. Los ojos de Irina pasaron de los de Bella a la pe queña, en un silencio suficientemente explícito.

—Se parece a ti, Edward —dijo Irina, emplean do, no obstante, un tono despreocupado.

—Es que es mi hija —explicó el hombre, con el mismo aire desenfadado—. ¿Qué esperabas?

No hubo respuesta, y el silencio se hizo palpable de nuevo.

Luego, Irina pidió disculpas y se fue hacia otro lado de la casa, moviéndose con elegancia.

— ¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Bella, aliviada por su ausencia—. ¿Qué le ocurre a esa mujer?

Durante unos instantes, Edward no contestó dedi cándose a seguir con la mirada a Irina.

A continuación, el hombre lanzó una carcajada que dejó atónita a Bella.

—Acabas de conocer a la mujer con la cual mi fami lia desearía que me casara —dijo Edward secamente.

—¿La viuda de tu hermano? —preguntó Bella sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los de Bella, poniéndole a esta los pelos de punta. Aquella mira da oscura le producía siempre la misma reacción, sin poder evitarlo.

—Marco era mucho mayor que yo —explicó Edward, ajeno aparentemente a las extrañas sensaciones que experimentaba Bella cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos—. La familia piensa que le debo algo a ella, tras heredar por la muerte de su marido.

—Pera eso es algo de otros tiempos —expuso Bella, luchando por concentrarse en la conversación—. ¿Cuándo murió tu hermano?

De nuevo, el semblante de Edward mostró su dolor. Bella empezó a comprender lo que significaba aquella expresión desolada que él adoptaba con frecuencia.

—Hace aproximadamente un año —respondió él.

Por lo tanto, había perdido a su esposa de la que es taba realmente enamorado hacía seis años y a su her mano hacía bien poco...

—Lo siento —murmuró Bella.

—Yo también —respondió Edward con una lúgu bre sonrisa—. Lo echo de menos.

—Te comprendo —asintió Bella.

Edward parpadeó con aire de tristeza y Bella, al observarlo, se quedó sin aliento. De pronto, pillándola completamente desprevenida, Edward se inclinó sobre ella y la besó fogosamente en los labios.

Bella, que estaba completamente relajada, entrea brió los labios y se dejó llevar por el impetuoso impul so del beso.

«No necesito mirar estos ojos y sentir lo que estoy sintiendo», se decía ella mientras las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban haciendo que la sangre corriera ardien do por sus venas. Era algo irresistible. Se trataba del encuentro más apasionado que había vivido ella jamás. Y si Edward no estaba experimentando lo mismo, en tonces es que no pudo evitar emitir un gemido ahoga do. Bella permanecía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del hombre que se entregó de lleno en un nuevo beso interminable.

Si no hubiera tenido a Nessie en brazos, se habría arrojado sobre ella como un lobo voraz. A continuación, Edward cambió de postura ligeramente. Deslizó la mano que sujetaba el talle de Bella hacia lo alto de su espalda con tanta ansia y fruición que ambos se vieron sumidos en una vorágine inconmensurable de deseo.

Aquello era una locura, se repetía Bella una y otra vez. Se suponía que no iba a ocurrir nada parecido. Ha bían hecho un trato en el que no había lugar para la in timidad.

Nada de intimidad. Pues si eso no era intimidad, entonces, ¿qué es lo que sería? Aún podía oler el sua ve aroma de su colonia de hombre que la envolvía por completo.

Incluso sus costillas magulladas no se atrevían a quejarse por el contacto con el pecho de Edward. El corazón de Bella palpitaba salvajemente, demasiado ocupado combatiendo el feroz ataque que le estaba in fringiendo el hombre.

Entonces, Edward gimió de nuevo y al cabo de un instante soltó a Bella, que se tambaleó desorientada. Tenía las piernas de plomo y los ojos llenos de niebla. Ella comenzó a dar tumbos alejándose de la terraza.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó él con voz ronca, lo que la hizo inmovilizarse.

—No sé... —contestó Bella sinceramente, sin pen sar en lo estúpida que podía resultar.

Ella tuvo ganas de que la tierra se la tragase para no tener que enfrentarse a él.

Aunque sabía muy bien lo que se encontraría, un granuja que se había apropiado de un beso suyo.

Un granuja, que estaba acunando en sus brazos a un bebé... Bella soltó una carcajada que resonó en la quietud de la tarde.

Sin embargo, no actuó como un granuja cuando le dijo:

—Vuelve conmigo, Bella. Aquí estás a salvo, crée me...

A salvo, se repitió ella. Entonces de sus ojos brota ron las lágrimas. Se las secó y tomó aire antes de dar media vuelta.

Bella no lo miró a los ojos, porque entonces no pa raría de temblar. Entonces, fue él quien se acercó a ella. Bella se vio inmersa en un mar de deseo que le impi dió articular palabra.

Edward debió de entenderlo y mantuvo el silencio. Ella fue consciente de la facilidad que tenía para leerle el pensamiento.

Aquello la convertía en un ser patéticamente transpárente, se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaban los dos a lo largo de la terraza. Trató desesperadamente de sacar algún tema de conversación para hacer como si el beso no hubiera tenido lugar. Y lo encontró cuan do oyó el sonido de un coche que le recordó a Irina.

—¿Irina vive en esta casa? —preguntó ella.

—Tiene su propio apartamento en Atenas —contes tó Edward—. Pero viene a ver a mi abuela muy a me nudo. Bella, escúchame...

—Oh, sí —le cortó ella, consciente de que iba a ha cer algún comentario acerca del maldito beso que no querría oír—. Entonces no tendré que estar pendiente de que me apuñale por la espalda.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia una amplia escalera pinta da de blanco con los muros de color crema. Daba a un rellano que tenía una galería. Todo aquello era real mente señorial.

La mente de Bella se paralizó cuando de pronto se vio observada por toda una fila de rostros expectantes y sonrientes.

Ella se preguntó con qué la sorprenderían a conti nuación, mientras se dedicaba a contemplar a los em pleados de la casa. Las mujeres llevaban un uniforme de color rosa y los hombres iban vestidos con pantalo nes oscuros y camisas blancas.

Bella recordó súbitamente los últimos aconteci mientos.

—¿Crees que nos habrán visto? —le preguntó a Edward, muerta de vergüenza.

—Si lo han hecho ya no tendremos que elaborar nuestro plan.

Entonces fue cuando Bella se dio cuenta del signi ficado del beso. Formaba parte de la trama que se había inventado Edward. En realidad, no había sido algo instintivo sino lo más apropiado para hacer como si su unión fuese auténtica.

Se sintió engañada, o peor aún, utilizada.

—Y ahora, ¿podemos terminar con esto de una vez? —preguntó Edward demostrando lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser.

El hombre la instó a caminar con un ligero toque en la espalda. Durante los cinco minutos siguientes, pasa ron revista a toda una serie de rostros que ansiaban ver la cara del bebé que llevaba Edward en brazos.

Sin embargo, Bella solo se fijó en una chica de la edad de Jane que estaba al final de la fila. Dio un paso adelante y le ofreció a Edward tomar el bebé en sus brazos. Mientras Bella permanecía de pie a la vista de todos, el magnate intercambió unas palabras con la chica y le entregó a Nessie.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho pasar por esto —exclamó Bella, cuando iban subiendo la escale ra camino del primer rellano.

Fue entonces cuando los empleados se arremolina ron alrededor del bebé para contemplarlo.

—No lo he hecho por ti sino por ellos —adujo Edward—. Es necesario que conozcan a la que va a ser la señora de la casa.

¿La señora de la casa? A Bella casi le dio un sínco pe. Incluso Edward le puso la mano sobre el hombro para calmarla y ella ni se dio cuenta.

— ¡Pero, Edward, no puedo tener a toda esa gente a mis órdenes! —exclamó Bella dándose cuenta de que nombraba al magnate por su nombre por primera vez—. Simplemente, no sabré cómo hacerlo.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —murmuró él con indiferen cia.

—Pero no quiero acostumbrarme —respondió Bella, soltándose del hombre que trataba de aplacar su furia.

—Estupendo —contestó Edward—. Entonces será Luna la que lo haga cuando llegue.

Ya había llegado al piso superior y mientras cami naban, Bella se calmó.

Había olvidado a Luna, que según le habían infor mado en Londres dirigía al resto de los empleados. Pensando en ello se sintió aliviada: se llevaba bien con Luna...

Llegaron a una puerta pintada de blanco que daba a sus habitaciones privadas. Estaban decoradas en tonos gris y marfil.

Bella corrió a la ventana para averiguar si era boni ta la vista. Mientras tanto, Edward cruzó el dormitorio enmoquetado y abrió otra puerta.

—Estas son mis habitaciones —dijo él incitándola a pasar—. Pero no hay llave. Por lo tanto tendrás que confiar en mi comportamiento.

¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible para bromear de aquel modo después del maldito beso? Bella le dio la espalda y luego se dirigió hacia otra puerta de las que había en el dormitorio común. Quería saber cuál sería el cuarto del bebé. Pero finalmente descubrió que se trataba de un cuarto de baño.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Nessie? —preguntó ella.

—El cuarto de los niños está en la otra punta de la casa —respondió Edward—. Bueno, te veré más tarde...

Y salió a grandes pasos por la última puerta del dor mitorio que aún no habían abierto. Bella se preguntó qué habría allí. Luego recordó el vestidor de la casa de Londres. ¡Qué ridicula resultaba su ropa entre aquellos armarios!

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Edward la invitó a pasar.

—Entra.

Era un cuarto lleno de estanterías, baldas y rieles repletos de los últimos modelos más exclusivos que cual quier joven de veintiún años ansiaría tener.

Eran prendas muy caras, ropa de diseño y había muchos trajes de noche, pero también ropa informal.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó Bella asombrada.

—Sí —respondió Edward, observando como ella se llevaba los dedos a la boca.

—No sé qué decir.

—La imagen vale por mil palabras —arguyó él con calma.

—No voy a ser capaz de ponerme una ropa así — adujo Bella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sus manos temblorosas se pasearon por el satén y la seda de la ropa de fiesta.

—Inténtalo —la animó Edward. Pero entonces, Bella fue consciente de lo que esta ba ocurriendo.

—Debes de creer que soy una mercenaria —gruñó ella dando media vuelta.

Edward estaba apoyado contra la pared y la estaba mirando fijamente.

—Creo que eres sencillamente exquisita —contestó él, pasando sus finos dedos por la mejilla sonrosada de Bella. Su mirada era tan insondable que ella se quedó sin aliento.

Luego, Edward se dio media vuelta como ya venía siendo costumbre, deseándole que disfrutara de todo y se marchó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

De ese modo desapareció, saliendo por la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones. Mientras tanto, Bella se había quedado con la mano puesta en la mejilla acari ciada por el hombre, atónita.

Se había quedado pensando en la terrible expresión de los ojos de Edward, antes de separarse de ella.

Le dolió tanto verlo tan triste que Bella tuvo ganas de salir en su búsqueda y abrazarlo, diciéndole que lo quería...

¿Eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

«¿Me estoy enamorando de él?», se preguntó Bella desoladamente.

«Me recoge del camino, me lleva a su casa y me da de comer. Cuando me ha librado de un montón de pro blemas serios, llega y me inunda con otro gran montón. ¿Y yo voy y me enamoro de él?»

Bella se dijo a sí misma que Edward la había com prado. Así había sido y por el precio de una gran man sión y un arsenal de ropa de lujo. Aquel ser frío y cal culador no merecía que ella se enamorase de él.

Con la barbilla alzada y los ojos brillantes, Bella decidió que habría guerra... pero al fin y al cabo, solo la hubo en su interior.

Dando marcha atrás, llamó a la puerta de Edward y entró de golpe.

—Quiero hablar con mi tía Carmen —le anunció se camente Bella.

Y entonces supo lo que debió de sentir él cuando la encontró en su casa de Londres con el albornoz a me dio cerrar.

Tras el impacto, trató de recuperarse poniendo su cerebro a funcionar a toda marcha. Nunca antes se ha bía encontrado una cosa así. ¡Pero en fin, no estaba desnudo del todo, menos mal! Su cuerpo dorado y musculoso estaba oculto en determinado lugar por unos calzoncillos de seda negros. ¡Pero el resto estaba bien a la vista!

Lo cierto era que su torso y sus piernas eran envi diables. Tenía una espalda potente y los brazos muy fuertes. Las caderas eran estrechas, y... tenía una erec ción.

— ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! —gritó él furiosamente.

Bella reaccionó demasiado tarde. Para entonces, sus ojos ya habían visto lo que no debían ver y fue jus to en ese instante cuando ella fue consciente de lo que había contemplado.

Ella salió de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitieron sus temblorosas piernas. Luego cerró la puerta y se volvió contra la pared del dormitorio. Cerró los ojos por completo y deseó con todo su corazón no haber presenciado lo ocurrido.

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarse ni unos minutos. Se abrió la puerta de par en par y Edward la buscó con la mirada. La encontró contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Él se acercó a ella y apoyándose con tra la pared con las palmas de las manos, la inmovilizó entre sus brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías entrando en mi habi tación de esa manera?

—Lo siento —se excusó Bella sofocadamente, sin tiendo el cálido aliento de Edward sobre su rostro y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos—. No pensé qué...

—No lo pensaste... —repitió Edward—. ¿Sabes lo poco que ha faltado para que estuviéramos en un ver dadero apuro?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, tenía una idea muy clara y evocadora de ello...

—Lo siento, lo siento... —murmuró Bella. Edward suspiró y el aliento le llegó a ella.

—Te has portado como una tonta —susurró él, mientras la furia se diluía poco a poco—. La próxima vez, llama primero y así evitarás que nos sonrojemos.

—Lo mismo digo —sostuvo Bella, recordando la escena de Londres.

Al cabo de un segundo, Edward soltó una carcaja da.

—Supongo que tienes razón —asintió él—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes muy mala cara. Nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo, ¿verdad?

Se estaba mofando de ella...

—No se te ocurra reírte de mí —le advirtió Bella, hecha una furia.

¡Cielo santo! Edward estaba tan cerca de ella. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que lo miró a los ojos, esos abismos oscuros tan peligrosos para ella. Menos mal que se había puesto el albornoz encima.

—Y por supuesto que he visto a más hombres des nudos —prosiguió Bella desafiándolo con su menti ra—. Es más, montones de hombres. Y además, tú no estabas desnudo.

—Puede que no pero me sentí desnudo —repuso Edward.

Su tono burlón hizo que Bella cerrara los ojos otra vez. Ella se dijo que aquello no estaba ocurriendo en realidad, sino que era una espantosa pesadilla.

Esta vez, Edward se rio al ver su rostro sonrojado. Y después se separó de ella, a Dios gracias.

—¿Qué es lo que querías exactamente? —le pre guntó a Bella, al cabo de unos segundos. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene importancia.

Lo cierto era que ya no recordaba el motivo por el cual había entrado atropelladamente en su habitación.

—Me parece que dijiste algo de tu tía —recordó Edward.

¡El maldito cerdo se acordaba perfectamente!

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Bella—. ¿Por qué no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo?

—Probablemente, porque le puede costar su empleo —respondió Edward lacónicamente.

Bella frunció el ceño. No obstante, estaba más relajada porque el hombre se había distanciado un poco más.

—Si no le tienes estima —adujo ella—, y es obvio que no se la tienes, ¿por qué trabaja para ti?

Sus labios se comprimieron y sus ojos soñadores se tornaron insondables.

—Bella, te sugiero que aceptes este consejo aun que no vuelvas a escucharme nunca más. Olvida a tu tía, no merece ni tan siquiera uno de tus pensamientos. Ahora, me voy a duchar. Tienes aproximadamente me dia hora para prepararte; vamos a ver a mi abuela.

Y tras decir esto último con un tono de voz alegre y desenfadado, cerró la puerta.

Una audiencia con su abuela... ¿No podía habérselo dicho antes?

-¡Oh, cielos! —exclamó Bella, desolada con la espantosa expectativa


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola mujeres hermosas aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Espero lo disfruten mucho_

_Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos me encantan_

_Nessa_

* * *

Capítulo 6

Expectante y nerviosa ante la dura prueba que iba a pasar, Bella buscó desordenadamente entre las perchas de su nuevo guardarropa y decidió ponerse un vestido de lino gris piedra. Lo llevó al dor mitorio y lo puso sobre la cama.

Cuando estaba intentando ponerse unas medias de seda, se dio cuenta de que le iba a ser imposible hacer lo únicamente con una mano. También cayó en la cuen ta de que no iba a poder subirse la cremallera del vesti do sola.

Jadeante a causa del esfuerzo, Bella estaba en bra gas y sujetador a punto de elegir otra cosa que ponerse cuando de pronto alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Entreabrió ligeramente y escudriñó de quien podía tratarse. Era la chica que se parecía a Jane. Bella es taba tan aliviada de que no fuera Edward el que la pi llara desnuda otra vez, la recibió entusiasmada.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó Bella, aliviada—. ¿Hablas inglés? Sí... Entonces me vas a ayudar a abro charme la cremallera del vestido, ¿verdad?

Corriendo hacia la cama tomó el traje, consciente del paso de los segundos. En vez de pasar aquella prue ba, lo que le apetecía era tumbarse en la cama cómoda mente. Le empezaba a doler el cuello por haber soste nido el cabestrillo durante todo el día.

Además estaba tremendamente tensa por la presión de los acontecimientos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Bella a la don cella, mientras ella le subía la cremallera.

—Me llamo Alice —contestó tímidamente la chica.

Con toda seguridad, se estaría preguntando si Bella tenía cerebro, puesto que hacía menos de una hora que le había dicho como se llamaba.

Bella pensó que estaba en lo cierto, porque su mente se había quedado en blanco desde el momento en que Edward la había besado en el jardín.

Bella intentó esforzarse por no pensar en ello.

Para su consternación, cuando Edward fue a reco gerla, emitió una risa ridícula y sacudió la cabeza, in capaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Bella siguió el rastro de su mirada y descubrió qué era lo que le preo cupaba.

Ella cayó en la cuenta de que el vestido era dema siado corto. Trató de ponerse en el lugar de una anciana de noventa y dos años. La iba a ver como a una mujer alta, de largas piernas que sería sin duda una descarada lagarta.

—Ahora mismo me cambio —le anunció a Edward bruscamente.

—No lo harás —repuso él—. Estás muy bien así.

—Estoy segura de que no era lo que pensabas nada más verme.

Nuevamente, Edward se echó a reír.

—No vas a querer saber cuales fueron mis pensa mientos.

Y antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada, añadió:

—Es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Edward le tomó firmemente la mano y cruzaron la habitación en dirección a la galería del rellano. El hom bre caminaba primero y el calor de su mano reconfortó a Bella, lo que no dejó de sorprenderla.

Una vez en el piso de arriba atravesaron un arco que daba acceso a otra ala de la mansión.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y el ambiente era sofocante y excesivamente silencioso. Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta doble.

—¿Dónde está Nessie? —preguntó Bella en voz baja.

—El cuarto de los niños está en la otra parte de la casa —respondió Edward—. Mi abuela no la conocerá hoy.

—Pues yo pensé que era precisamente por ella por lo que estábamos aquí —adujo Bella, confusa.

—Mi abuela tiene noventa y dos años —explicó Edward—. Tiene un código moral muy distinto al nuestro. No querrá ver a la niña hasta que estemos casados.

Bella pensó lo estupendo que sería conocer a una anciana cuyo código moral la definiría como una mujer fácil, e irresponsable.

Enseguida pensó que había hecho mal eligiendo ese vestido tan corto, pero entonces ya estaban frente a la abuela de Edward. Este, tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella, mientras la anciana la taladraba con la mirada.

La joven estudió a su vez a la anciana. Era delgada y tenía un aspecto muy frágil. Estaba sentada en una butaca pasada de moda que no desentonaba con el en torno de sus otras pertenencias.

La habitación permanecía en penumbra, dado que un biombo plegable estaba colocado ante la ventana. El aire era agobiantemente caliente. Aún así, la señora es taba envuelta en una manta desde la barbilla hasta los pies. Era evidente que necesitaba calentar el débil paso de la sangre por sus venas.

No obstante, sus ojos pequeños y redondos de co lor ámbar tenían una expresión bien despierta. Le dijo algo a su nieto en griego y él le contestó con amabili dad.

—Deberías estar avergonzado —le regañó ella, ha blando esta vez en inglés.

—Lo que estoy es resignado —contestó Edward—. Por lo pasado y por lo reciente. Las dos cosas me han amargado la vida.

A Bella le sorprendió que la abuela estallara en una sonora carcajada.

—Hablaré más tarde contigo —le dijo la anciana a su nieto cuando se recuperó de la risa.

Tan perceptiva como su nieto, la abuela logró leerle el pensamiento a Bella.

—Estás asustada, ¿verdad? —dijo la vieja dama—. Sin duda, tienes miedo de lo que pueda pensar de ti apareciendo junto a mi nieto con esa falda tan corta. ¿Acaso no te ha dicho tu madre que la carne de los hombres es débil?

—Mi madre ha muerto —respondió Bella.

—Pues, entonces tu padre —insistió la abuela.

—También está muerto —contestó esta vez Edward—. Y deberías saber, abuela, que molestar a la gente con preguntas inoportunas es algo que no deben hacer ni las ancianas como tú...

La vieja dama ignoró la expresión de asombro de Bella y le rogó a su nieto que se acercara.

—Oh, vamos. Dame un beso.

Edward dio unos pasos y se inclinó sobre su abue la, la besó y ambos intercambiaron unas palabras en griego. Sin saber por qué, Bella se sintió triste.

—Y ahora, tú —le dijo la abuela a la joven. Bella se acercó y la besó en la mejilla llena de arrugas.

—¿Qué te has hecho en la mano? —le preguntó la vieja dama.

Bella se lo explicó. Entonces, la anciana se descu brió el brazo izquierdo y trató de levantarlo, en vano.

— Yo tampoco lo puedo mover —murmuró ella tristemente.

Entonces, Bella llena de comprensión, la besó im pulsivamente en la otra mejilla. La vieja dama aceptó su reacción mostrando cierta tristeza.

Sin embargo, su voz era arisca como nunca cuando tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—Ahora, marchaos —les ordenó—. Estoy cansada. Te veré luego, Edward, antes de retirarme.

Bella se acercó a Edward.

—Por supuesto —accedió el hombre.

—Pero quiero que vuelvas mañana para hablar del vestido de novia —le dijo la anciana a Bella—. Vere mos si podemos añadirte unos diez años más y así evi tar un nuevo escándalo en la familia.

Bella se quedó pensando a qué otro escándalo se referiría. Pero Edward le puso la mano en la espalda y la instó a caminar.

—A mí me gusta tal y como es —dijo el hombre antes de salir, con firmeza.

—¿Piensas que acaso no lo sé? —repuso la anciana. Edward se echó a reír y siguió haciéndolo mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Le hace sentirse fuerte discutir conmigo —le ex plicó él a Bella.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino —sostuvo ella, mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

—Sé que resulta arisca —añadió Edward—. Pero es, simplemente, que se siente impotente por la edad.

Bella pareció comprenderlo y aquello alivió a Edward.

—La abuela va directamente al grano —continuó explicando el hombre—. Pero no tenía la intención de ofenderte respecto a tus padres.

—Lo sé —dijo Bella—. No tienes que darme más explicaciones. Ella me gusta.

— ¡Estupendo! —exclamó Edward, mientras llega ban al arco que dividía las dos zonas del pasillo.

Ambos por separado se hicieron a un lado para de jar pasar al otro, de forma que se encontraron frente a frente. Bella dejó de respirar, y tuvo la sensación de que había ocurrido lo mismo con Edward. Ante tal ten sión, Bella intentó escapar pero Edward le puso la mano en el talle. La estrechó contra él y la besó apasio nadamente.

Era inútil intentar darle otro significado al beso: era puro y simple deseo. Incluso ella que apenas tenía ex periencia lo había reconocido y no lo iba a ignorar.

Al contrario, nada más notar los labios del hombre, Bella entreabrió los suyos y se dejó llevar por el saber hacer de Edward. Se vieron envueltos en las llamas ar dientes de la pasión, algo que era totalmente nuevo para ella. Bella se sentía acalorada y sin aliento. La os curidad del corredor la aturdió de un modo que no hizo más que facilitarle las cosas a Edward.

Este desplazó la mano hacia la parte inferior de la espalda de Bella, acercándola aún más y haciendo que el contacto con la zona que más deseo sentía por ella fuera total. Edward estaba tenso y excitado y acalló el grito de asombro de Bella con su boca. Con la otra mano se dedicó a acariciar rítmicamente el cuerpo de la mujer, estimulando sus sentidos y emborrachándola con ellos.

Permanecieron así durante unos instantes, viendo crecer la intimidad que surgía entre ellos. De pronto, Edward desplazó la mano hacia uno de los muslos de Bella, enfundado en la media de seda. Los dedos sen sibles del hombre palparon la piel desnuda en contacto con el elástico de encaje. Entonces, Bella se unió más aún al cuerpo de Edward con la espalda arqueada.

Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Era algo tan sensual que la inundaba de placer haciendo que le co rriera fuego por las venas.

Súbitamente, en el pasillo alguien abrió una puerta. Los dos se separaron avergonzados como si fueran dos adolescentes en apuros.

Edward comenzó a lanzar maldiciones ocultando el cuerpo de Bella tras el suyo. Se oyeron unos pasos rá pidos hasta que se abrió otra puerta.

Bella se había cobijado en una esquina y había ce rrado los ojos tratando de recuperar el control.

«¡Parece que le gusta arrinconarme contra las pare des!» pensó ella con humor.

Pero, ¡como podía pensar cosas tan banales en aquellos instantes!

—No... —repuso Edward, cuando volvieron a unir se, mientras le pasaba el pulgar por los labios sensuales.

«¿Qué quiere: que no me ría, que no llore, que no me sorprenda?», se preguntó Bella.

—No pienses en ti como si fueras culpable —prosi guió finalmente Edward.

¿Acaso creía que ella se estaba culpando?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que Bella se negó a responderlo, Edward lanzó un suspiro y dejó de presionarle los labios con el pulgar.

—Soy yo el culpable —adujo él—. Me resultas muy atractiva... Pero, no voy a dejar que la situación se me vaya de las manos. Puedes confiar en mí.

¿De verdad podía confiar en él? Finalmente, Bella reunió fuerzas para alejarse de la pared. Hacía unos instantes, acababan de perder el control. ¡Y cada vez que se daban un beso la cosa se ponía más complica da!

—No suelo seducir a vírgenes inocentes —acabó diciendo Edward, para reafirmarse a sí mismo.

Bella no supo por qué reaccionó así, pero de pron to, se irguió como una cobra para atacar y le dio un em pujón a Edward. Luego, se dirigió hacia sus habitacio nes, temblando y sintiéndose llena de deseo por aquel diablo presuntuoso.

Era la palabra inocente la que había desencadenado aquel comportamiento en Bella. Aún le retumbaba en el cerebro el tono burlón de las palabras de Edward.

Porque lo último que se consideraba en aquellos momentos era inocente. Al contrario, se sentía excitada y acalorada.

Si no hubiera sido por Alice que se ofreció a ense ñarle el cuarto de los niños, habría comenzado a tirar cosas al suelo para librarse de su frustración.

Bella pasó las siguientes dos horas ocupándose de las cosas de Nessie. Mientras tanto se repetía:

«Odio a Edward, lo detesto».

Seguía pensando en ello mientras trataba de tomar fuerzas para enfrentarse a él durante la cena. Sin em bargo, Edward no acudió: estaba ocupado por motivos de negocios.

Pero Bella sabía que no era cierto. Conocía las tác ticas que empleaba: primero hacía una avanzada y lúego se retiraba. Después del beso, le tocaba ausentarse. Temía que si permanecía cerca de su futura esposa, ella anulase el compromiso.

Al día siguiente se despertó cuando Jane le llevó el desayuno a la cama. En la bandeja había una tetera y unas tostadas.

—Hola, Jane —la saludó Bella somonolienta—. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Ayer por la noche —respondió la doncella—. El señor quería que la dejásemos dormir... Pero su abuela nos ha ordenado que fuera usted a verla. Por eso...

Aquellas palabras eran órdenes, pensó Bella mien tras Jane le servía el té.

Tras el desayuno, las dos mujeres se desenvolvieron en una armoniosa rutina, puesta a punto a lo largo de la convalecencia de Bella en Londres. Una vez duchada y vestida con unos pantalones azul pálido y una camisa blanca, la joven fue a cumplir con los requisitos de la anciana.

Bella llamó a la puerta y entró en sus habitaciones junto a Jane, como le había rogado la vieja dama.

Aquella mañana, el cuarto tenía un aspecto distinto. El biombo ya no estaba delante de la ventana..La luz entraba a raudales iluminando los objetos que el día an terior parecían pasados de moda, otorgándoles un as pecto mucho más interesante.

—¿Qué hora crees que es? —le preguntó la anciana a Bella—. En este país nos levantamos al alba y no al acabar el día.

Sabiendo que eran las nueve de la mañana y ante la exageración, Bella sonrió.

—Por lo menos he venido directamente, en vez de haber ido a ver al bebé... —repuso la joven, decidiendo tratar a la abuela como lo había hecho su nieto el día anterior.

—¿Qué bebé?

Bella guardó silencio, recordando que se trataba de un tema prohibido.

La anciana asintió y luego se dirigió a Jane.

—Por favor, tráeme el vestido que está colgado en mi vestidor.

Con eficiencia, Jane obedeció mientras Bella se sentaba al lado de la vieja dama.

—Ahora, explícame lo que le has hecho a mi nieto —le dijo la abuela a Bella—. Ha estado aquí hace una hora y estaba de muy mal humor. ¿Habéis discutido?

Bella pensó pesarosamente que no: solo se habían besado. Y luego ella lo había empujado y había desapa recido.

—No lo he visto desde que salimos de aquí ayer — respondió Bella.

Estaba evitando una contestación directa.

—Sin duda, le mencionaste a su primera esposa — afirmó la anciana.

—No lo hice —se defendió Bella, poniéndose rígi da.

—Pues, hazme caso, jovencita —dijo la abuela—. Si te importa Edward, no le hables nunca de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Bella estaba atónita por lo seria que se había pues to la anciana. Aunque la había oído, no comprendía sus palabras. Tampoco recibió una explicación.

—No necesita que le hagan sufrir —prosiguió la vieja dama—. Y menos aún una joven casadera de ori gen inglés, con costumbres licenciosas y unas piernas increíblemente largas.

Y cuando vio que volvía Jane, la abuela cambió de tema.

— ¡Esto es lo que quiero que veas!

Y sin más abandonó el otro tema, dejando a Bella llena de curiosidad.

Pero, ¿por qué habría dicho la anciana que Bella era una joven casadera? En boca de aquella mujer tan crítica, le sonó a cumplido.

—¿Por qué pones esa mueca? —preguntó la vieja dama—. ¿No te gusta mi vestido? ¿Qué es lo que te hace reír?

¡Oh, sí! El vestido que sujetaba Jane

— ¡Es precioso! —exclamó Bella poniéndose de pie.

—Te gusta —asintió la anciana con un suspiro—. Fue mi vestido de novia. Ahora es tuyo.

—Oh, pero yo no puedo...

—Por supuesto que puedes —la interrumpió la abuela—. Ese es mi deseo y quiero que te lo pongas. Así veremos si eras más delgada que yo entonces.

Bella no se atrevió a protestar más, viendo lo ani mada que estaba la vieja dama. Sin embargo, al volver a mirar el vestido de novia volvió a pensar que todo aquello era un puro engaño.

Ella era una embustera, y estaba mintiendo a una decrépita y vulnerable anciana.

Pero cuando salió de detrás del biombo con el vestido puesto, ya estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Estaba hecho a mano con encaje sobre un cuerpo de seda y se adaptaba a la figura de Bella como si se lo hubieran hecho a la medida. Tenía un escote que desta caba el busto, y en las mangas botones de perlas. Por la escayola estaría obligada a llevar uno desabrochado.

Le estaba ligeramente corto pero no importaba.

Se trataba de un modelo de los años veinte realmen te exquisito.

—Vas a estar muy guapa, ya lo verás —le dijo la mujer—. Te lo pondrás la semana que viene cuando te cases con mi nieto y él bendecirá el día en que te cono ció, porque este vestido trae suerte.

Pero Bella se había quedado atontada al oír la fecha de la boda. No obstante, la anciana siguió hablando.

—Pude compartir cincuenta maravillosos años con mi marido hasta que se murió de cáncer. Espero que tengas la misma suerte que yo. Ya verás, el vestido trae suerte...

— ¡Pero todo esto se nos está escapando de las ma nos, Edward! —exclamó Bella apoyada contra la mesa de despacho del magnate.

Había ido a buscar a Edward, nada más hablar con la anciana.

— ¡Quiere que lleve su traje de boda! —prosiguió Bella.

—¿Y acaso no te gusta? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Que si no me gusta? —repitió Bella—. Es anti guo, está hecho a mano y es maravilloso. Pero ella ado ra ese vestido y te adora a ti. Y la vamos a engañar... ¿Te das cuenta?

Edward solo contestó dejando bajar los párpados. De inmediato, su semblante se volvió frío y distante.

—Tienes que hacer algo —continuó Bella, frustra da.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Que vaya y le diga que todo es una mentira?

—No —contestó Bella, resentida—. Es que creo que... Detesto a los que mienten. Y aquí estoy yo, en gañando a todo el mundo.

—¿Ella está contenta? —quiso saber Edward. Bella se miró los pies y respondió.

—Sí.

—¿El vestido te estaba bien?

—Sí —contestó Bella recordando el rostro feliz de la anciana.

De pronto, Edward se echó a reír, lo que fastidió enormemente a Bella.

—Ya me lo dijo ella... Verás es que anoche después de que te conociera, hicimos una apuesta —explicó Edward—. Si el traje de novia te estaba bien se lo ten dría que comprar para entregártelo a ti. Es una anciana muy astuta y sabe que tiene un valor incalculable. Me va a desplumar...

En aquel momento se trataba de un traje de boda, al día siguiente sería otra cosa... De momento, la abuela te nía que organizar la boda, luego conocer a su nieta y...

Sin darse cuenta, la propia Bella empezó a hacer planes.

—Tu abuela quiere que la boda sea la semana que viene —repuso ella—. Si insisto y esperamos a que me quiten la escayola...

Edward sacudió la cabeza pensativamente.

—No le queda mucho tiempo de vida, ¿verdad? — preguntó Bella enseguida.

El hombre no contestó directamente

—Ella sabe lo que hace; es mejor que le dejemos el calendario a ella.

Bella se estremeció pensando en el dichoso calen dario.

—Me voy a ver a Nessie —repuso ella de forma abrupta.

Al menos, Nessie era lo más optimista y vital que tenía cerca de ella...

—Espera un momento, Bella —dijo Edward en un tono neutro que la paralizó y la hizo poner mala cara.

Edward esbozó una de sus frías sonrisas como res puesta a aquella mueca.

—Siento decirte que mañana por la noche tendrá lu gar una fiesta para que mi familia te conozca —le co municó él.

El rostro de Bella experimentó enfado y consterna ción.

—No, me niego —replicó ella tajantemente.

La luz de la mañana iluminaba directamente el sem blante del magnate, de forma que Bella no podía dis cernir si estaba sonriendo. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que así era.

—He accedido a seguir todos tus planes—prosiguió ella—. Pero no quiero aparecer ante tu familia como una mujer perdida que está a punto de atraparte con su hija.

De los ojos de Edward saltaban chispas.

—El primer miembro de mi familia que te trate mal no será bien recibido nunca más en esta casa — senten ció él.

¡Al fin y al cabo, el magnate tenía sentimientos!

—Pero, si ese es tu deseo, no habrá fiesta —conti nuó Edward—. Iré a comunicárselo a mi abuela.

Y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Su abuela. Él había accedido a acudir a la fiesta por su abuela.

Bella estaba siguiendo todo el juego solo pensando en Nessie.

Su abuela... Nessie. Nessie... Su abuela.

¿Y qué pasaba con la propia Bella?

—Está bien, organiza tu estúpida fiesta —aceptó ella finalmente—. Pero no me culpes si todos piensan que has perdido el juicio cuando me vean...


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola chicas lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capituloComo siempre les recuerdo que la historia no me pertenece sino a Michelle Reid yo solo la adapto a Crepusculo y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Si les gusta dejemenlo saber con un Review_

_Nessa_

* * *

Capitulo 7

Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, Bella es taba furiosa por el chantaje emocional al que la habían sometido.

Por eso, el vestido que había elegido era todo un de safío.

Bella era consciente de ello mientras se miraba en el espejo para ver como le quedaba. El traje era de tul azul pálido, con el cuerpo muy ceñido y un par de triángulos de tela azul claro ocultándole los senos. Se trataba de una prenda realmente provocativa.

Vestida con ese traje se sentía como desnuda, pese a llevar debajo unas bragas de seda y un par de medias blancas sujetas por un liguero.

—No puedo ponerme esto —adujo ella, haciendo aflorar su sentido común.

A su espalda se encontraba Jane que la estaba re cogiendo el cabello rubio en un moño elegante y so brio. La doncella se apartó para contemplarla.

— ¡Es usted tan valiente! —exclamó Jane.

Pero eso no le ayudaba a Bella a sentirse mejor.

Por la tarde, cuando había elegido el vestido había sido valiente, atrevida e incluso descarada. Había deci dido desafiar a todos los invitados porque estaba con vencida de que los iba a defraudar: no iba a poder res ponder a sus expectativas.

Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos se sentía co barde e incapaz de acudir a la fiesta.

En la habitación contigua alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad.

A Bella el corazón le dio un vuelco y se quedó pa ralizada. A Jane le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo.

Bella no estaba segura de hasta qué punto Jane y sus padres conocían la verdad de su relación con Edward. Pero se imaginaba que sospechaban de su auten ticidad. Después de todo, ¿no era extraño que Edward se hubiera dedicado a seducir a una mujer como ella?

De hecho, la había seducido. De inmediato, Bella se dijo que no había sido así. Sin embargo, estaba claro que cada vez que él la besaba o la miraba con su mirada so ñadora ella se sentía completamente subyugada. Aunque Edward no le diese ninguna importancia a ese hecho.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —le preguntó Jane.

—Morirme antes que abrir la puerta.

«Al menos me he maquillado ligeramente», se dijo ella para consolarse. Como ya tenía la muñeca mucho mejor, había empezado a poder mover los dedos de la mano derecha. Se había aplicado un poco de sombra de ojos, máscara en las pestañas y un lápiz de labios rosa pálido que le hacía tener una boca más sensual.

Por eso tenía muy buen aspecto. Y además, pensó que, después de todo podía ponerse perfectamente ese vestido en un día como aquel. Estaba lo suficientemen te delgada como para lucirlo en todo su esplendor.

Edward golpeó de nuevo la puerta y Bella trató de serenarse. «Has creado a tu propio monstruo, pues aho ra vive con él», se dijo a sí misma mirándose al espejo.

Con el ánimo reforzado, se dirigió desafiante hacia la puerta.

Viendo lo que iba a ocurrir, Jane desapareció dis cretamente de la habitación.

Nada más abrir, lo primero que vio Bella fue a Edward vestido con un traje de etiqueta negro, camisa blanca y pajarita. Su aspecto era muy sofisticado.

A Bella se le aceleró el pulso, y a continuación tra tó de tranquilizarse. Edward iba a decir algo sin impor tancia, cuando reparó en cómo estaba vestida Bella.

El pulso de la joven se disparó por completo a me dida que la mirada de Edward le recorría desde la ca beza hasta la punta del pie.

Era evidente que no le gustaba lo que estaba vien do. Entreabrió los labios y los cerró bruscamente.

—Has decidido medirte con nosotros, ¿verdad? — dijo él con sarcasmo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —repuso Bella fría mente.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa de hielo.

—Pues déjame que te diga que esta noche nadie va a tener la menor duda de por qué me veo obligado a ca sarme contigo —sostuvo él.

—A veces las mentiras son de lo más embarazosas y tú estás obligado a vivir con esta —adujo Bella—. Porque no pienso evitarte ningún mal trago.

—¿Acaso me he quejado? —preguntó Edward.

Bella se sintió decepcionada, sin saber muy bien por qué. Le fastidió tener que necesitar el visto bueno del hombre. No obstante, obtuvo su rechazo.

Intentando ocultar la confusión que la embargaba, trató de encontrar un pretexto para cambiar de tema. Y lo encontró: Bella se dirigió hacia el tocador. Allí había una funda blanca que había confeccionado Jane a modo de manga para su brazo escayolado. Mientras lo recogía, Bella era consciente de la mirada de Edward sobre el generoso escote de la espalda.

—¿Dónde está el cabestrillo? —preguntó el hom bre.

—Ya no lo necesito —contestó Bella—. Al menos, no todo el rato.

—A ver, déjame que te ayude... —dijo Edward to mando la manga y acercándose mucho a ella.

Estando juntos era evidente que él era mucho más alto que Bella, cuya estatura ya era notable.

Edward era más alto, más robusto, más moreno, pensaba ella mientras se enfundaba la tela blanca.

—¿La diferencia de edad entre nosotros te preocupa mucho, Bella? —le preguntó él pausadamente.

Es más era más mayor, más fuerte, más pausado... Y la lista seguía y seguía.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Puede que estés enfadada porque haya sobrepasa do los límites de nuestro acuerdo —prosiguió Edward.

Además más sabio. Porque era precisamente por eso por lo que se encontraba confusa.

—Pegas fuerte y duro —repuso Bella—. No sé qué responderte.

—Entonces, te pido disculpas —murmuró Edward, con cierta tristeza.

Y encima bueno, siguió enumerando Bella, porque si no, no le habría pedido perdón tan rápido y de un modo tan sincero.

Ella respondió elevando ligeramente un hombro y dando un pequeño suspiro.

—No va a ser fácil para mí tratar con esa gente esta noche, sabiendo lo que estarán pensando en cuanto me vean —arguyó Bella.

—Lo sé.

—Jane dijo que era muy valiente poniéndome este vestido —sostuvo Bella—. Pero no soy valiente, en realidad. Solo...

Y ella lanzó otro profundo suspiro.

— ...Estás intentando salir del paso de la mejor ma nera —continuó Edward.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas: ahora tendría que agregar a la lista, amable y comprensivo. ¡Aquello no podía continuar así!

Pero sí que podía seguir.

De hecho ocurrió, cuando Edward elevó la barbilla de Bella con el pulgar, y la miró profundamente a los ojos. Bella tenía que andarse con cuidado, porque al ayudarla con la manga, Edward le rozó la piel del bra zo. No quería tener que añadir a la lista cosas tan peli grosas, como los pensamientos que habían surgido en su mente a consecuencia de ese contacto.

Pero Edward acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó en los labios suavemente. Fue entonces cuando la lista de adjetivos se disparó desenfrenadamente.

—Jane tendría que haber dicho que eres valiente y que estás muy bella —murmuró él mientras se retira ba.

Por lo tanto, le gustaba el aspecto que tenía Bella. La expresión de la joven se iluminó al oír sus palabras.

Edward sonrió, y ella también. Era la primera son risa sincera que le había dedicado ella en mucho tiem po. Y mientras tanto, Edward aprovechó para ponerle un anillo en una de las manos que tenía entre las suyas.

—Un anillo de compromiso para mi prometida — murmuró él.

Bella se quedó atónita al comprobar que se trataba de un precioso anillo de brillantes.

—Es parte del plan —continuó diciendo Edward.

El plan; ¿cómo había podido olvidar Bella el mal dito plan?

—Y además te está bien —prosiguió Edward, con el mismo tono ligeramente irónico—. Lo que significa que la abuela me hará pagar por poder disfrutar viéndo lo en tu mano.

—¿Es el anillo de tu abuela? —preguntó Bella aturdida.

—Uno de los muchos que le regaló mi abuelo — respondió Edward con una mueca—. Pero este es su preferido. ¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso —murmuró Bella en voz baja. Tenía el tamaño ideal para no resultar ni demasiado ostentoso ni carente de relevancia.

—Gracias por habérmelo prestado esta noche — prosiguió ella, educadamente—. Te prometo que lo tra taré con mucho cuidado.

—Es un regalo, no quiero que me lo devuelvas.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

Aquel anillo no le pertenecía ni lo haría nunca. Ella podía aceptar los modelos de su guardarropa y su nue vo estilo de vida rodeado de lujo porque todo eso solo costaba dinero. Y el dinero era un bien que le sobraba a Edward. Pero el anillo, como el vestido de novia, eran distintos. Estaban repletos de valor sentimental y de re cuerdos que pertenecían a la familia y no a Bella. Al fin y al cabo, ella solo estaba de paso.

Edward adivinó lo que estaba pensando ella. Pero en vez de discutir, guardó silencio.

—Eres una persona íntegra, Bella —dijo él en voz baja, al cabo de unos segundos—. Eso es algo que esca sea en nuestros tiempos. Por favor, no cambies nunca.

—¿Acaso soy una persona íntegra, casándome con un hombre al que no quiero, por puro interés? —pre guntó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Edward no supo qué contestar.

—Es mejor que vayamos a la fiesta —dijo él final mente—. Tenemos que reunimos con los invitados.

Y lo poco de armonía que se había creado entre los dos se fue al traste al caer en la cuenta del motivo de su unión. El interés de Edward por adoptar el bebé de una extraña, sin un motivo concreto. Por primera vez, Bella se planteó cual era la verdadera motivación de Edward. En aquel momento, lo conocía un poco más y no creía que él fuese a adoptar legalmente a Nessie solo con el fin de hacer funcionar su plan.

Después de todo nadie había puesto en duda que la niña fuese su hija. ¿Si de verdad necesitaba un herede ro, por qué no buscaba entonces a un niño con sus cabellos como Nessie? A no ser que adoptar a una niña forma ra parte del plan... para confundir a la gente.

¿Podría ser tan tortuoso y tan increíblemente calcu lador?

Mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras, Bella obser vó su rostro cínico y despiadado y pensó que sí, real mente era calculador.

Lo que no contestaba a la pregunta de por qué que ría realizar una adopción legal. Si todo aquello estaba planeado con el fin de hacer feliz a la abuela, a ella le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Bella no tardaría en vo lar por su cuenta. Y Nessie era demasiado pequeña como para notar la pérdida de un padre, que, además, no era de su sangre.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí?

—Deja de preocuparte —la reprendió Edward en un tono neutro—. No voy a dejar que te coman.

Pero lo hicieron, o al menos estuvieron a punto de hacerlo mirándola con curiosidad e incredulidad.

Sin embargo, para ser sinceros, ninguno de ellos fue atrevido o maleducado con ella. El grupo de mayor edad se dedicó a tomarle el pelo a Edward por el moti vo de su boda. Los más jóvenes, en especial los hom bres, se la comían con los ojos de forma tan alarmante como para provocar una reacción de advertencia en Edward.

Bella pensó que su prometido era demasiado pose sivo y protector. Durante las presentaciones no le soltó la mano ni un momento.

—No ha sido tan complicado, ¿verdad? —le pre guntó Edward cuando ya habían saludado a todos los invitados.

Bella le habría respondido preguntándole donde había estado mirando. Pero le contestó simplemente:

—No.

Una persona en particular le había incomodado más que las otras: Irina. Iba vestida de un modo solem ne, con un largo vestido tubo de color negro. Esa ima gen hizo que Bella se sintiera más carente de sofisticación que nunca.

Sin embargo, Bella tuvo que admirar la forma de afrontar el silencio que se produjo en el momento de su llegada a la fiesta.

El silencio gritaba: Irina ha sido rechazada. Pero ella no hizo ninguna concesión al desasosiego.

Besó en las dos mejillas a Edward e intercambió unas palabras en griego que le hicieron sonreír. Luego se dirigió a Bella, saludándola y preguntándole por Nessie con mucho interés.

Cuando Irina se alejó, Bella se planteó si ese momento habría sido planeado por Edward antes del viaje a Grecia.

—Tiene mucha clase, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Edward refiriéndose a su cuñada.

—Me da mucha pena —confesó Bella siguiéndola con la mirada.

—Pues deja de pensar así —le sugirió Edward—. Porque es la típica pantera adormecida que puede saltar y atacarte cuando menos te lo esperes.

Eso era una advertencia muy clara... Bella sintió un escalofrío.

Y tal y como predijo Edward, al cabo de varios mi nutos, Irina hincó los dientes en plena autoconfianza de Bella.

Después de haber bailado con un anciano llamado Grigoris que iba a ser su padrino de boda, Bella se quedó apartada a un lado del salón recuperando el aliento.

Estaba contemplando a Edward mientras bailaba con una bella criatura morena, cuyo nombre ya no re cordaba. Él estaba más relajado y sonriente que nunca. Parecía estar disfrutando del ambiente sofisticado en el que se había criado.

Una voz suave y persuasiva la interrumpió.

—¿Has adivinado ya cuál es su amante?

¿Su amante? Bella notó que se le revolvía el estó mago y Irina lo adivinó.

— ¿No lo sabías? —prosiguió la mujer—. ¡Qué mala suerte! Y en el día de tu compromiso, además... Lo siento, de veras.

«No, no lo sientes. Y estás disfrutando como nunca, víbora».

—Él no tiene una amante —aseguró Bella, comen zando a dudar de Edward nada más terminar de hablar.

Un hombre como Edward no se casaba por conve niencia sin asegurarse una serie de necesidades básicas.

—Todos los hombres griegos con dinero tienen una amante, querida —afirmó Irina—. Es lo que se es pera de ellos. ¿Quién crees que es? ¿La morena con la que está bailando? ¿O quizá aquella que está tan acara melada con su marido?

Bella se puso a mirar a una y otra. Las dos eran muy guapas, no habría podido culpar a Edward de de searlas.

—Yo diría que es la que está tan acaramelada — continuó Irina—. Me da que debe de estar deses perada con su marido y por eso exagera tanto...

—Creo que estás mintiendo —sostuvo Bella.

—Entonces, es que eres estúpida —repuso Irina—. Y seguro que te mereces todo lo que vas a recibir de Edward Cullen. Debe de tener una buena ra zón para querer a tu hija, pero no creo que te quiera a ti. Aunque es lo suficientemente frío y calculador como para seguir con la boda hasta conseguir su propósito. Una vez dicho esto, me marcho para que sigas disfru tando de tu fiesta de compromiso. Buena suerte, queri da. Creo que la vas a necesitar.

¿Por qué habría hecho eso? Para herir a Bella o porque quizá Edward la había rechazado.

Pero, lo importante era que la semilla había arraiga do. Bella estaba mirando con recelo a todas las muje res de la fiesta.

Edward ya no bailaba. Estaba hablando con la es posa acaramelada de antes. Su marido no estaba pre sente. Ella reía mirando a Edward a los ojos...

¿Sería su amante?

Rápidamente, Bella pensó que no era algo de su in cumbencia.

Pero no pudo evitar fijarse en el lenguaje corporal que utilizaban ambos: sonrisas, guiños, etc...

De pronto, la mujer se puso muy seria, Edward la tomó de la mano y después de comprobar si los estaban mirando se fueron los dos juntos a una habitación con tigua.

Bella notó con cierto dolor, que Edward ni siquie ra había reparado en ella. Luego, vio a Irina que la

estaba mirando con aire burlón y se sintió completa mente humillada.

Una cosa era engañar a alguien y otra bien distinta ser engañada... Se sentía inundada de dolor y paraliza da en pleno salón.

Súbitamente, el grupo de invitados jóvenes se acer có a ella. La animaron a que bailara con ellos música disco en la terraza que daba a la piscina cubierta. Ella aceptó entusiasmada.

Al cabo de media hora, Bella ya no era la misma persona. Su madre habría reconocido a la joven feliz y despreocupada que era antes.

Se entregó desesperadamente a la danza rítmica del sonido disco, pero nadie lo notó. Al revés, los jóvenes estaban encantados con Bella: no era la inglesa cara dura de vida fácil que habían creído conocer.

Alguien llevó una caja de botellas de champán. Durante unos instantes, los jóvenes se dedicaron a descorcharlas y a beber el delicioso vino dorado a sus anchas.

Las burbujas intoxicaban la sangre de los alegres bebedores y Bella dio rienda suelta a sus inhibiciones. La música vibraba y Bella movía su esbelto cuerpo de forma sensual y llamando la atención de los chicos. Aquello provocó la envidia de las otras jóvenes.

Un joven más atrevido que los demás se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, bailando a su alrededor. Bella, en vez de sorprenderse, le instó a que siguiera, riendo y moviéndose con frenesí.

—Edward no sabe apreciar lo que tiene —murmu ró el chico a la joven—. Es demasiado frío para disfru tar con una criatura como tú.

— Lo adoro —mintió Bella con mucha labia, cuando hacía unos minutos le habría asesinado—. Es dinamita pura.

Y en cierto modo aquello era verdad, pensó ella de solada. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su acompañante.

En ese preciso instante apareció Edward. Al sor prender la escena se quedó paralizado.

—¿Disfrutando, eh? —preguntó él furioso de forma que el resto de los jóvenes se calló de inmediato.

Aunque en la terraza había poca luz, todos sabían que el rostro de Edward estaba lleno de ira.

A alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de apagar la música. De pronto, se hizo un silencio total.

Edward estaba mirando fijamente las manos que estaban puestas en la cintura de Bella.

El magnate no se dignó a contemplar al joven. Con un simple chasquido de dedos, le instó a que la soltara y desapareciera. Era como si el chico hubiese atentado contra su propiedad privada.

Edward se puso frente a Bella, le quitó la botella de champán de la mano y se la quedó mirando de un modo intimidante. Alguien tomó esa botella y se la lle vó.

—Podéis volver a la fiesta —anunció entonces Edward, sin dignarse a mirar a los demás a los ojos.

Ni siquiera a Bella que se quedó sola y abandonada ante él mientras los otros obedecían sin rechistar.

—Ya veo que eres muy sociable —sostuvo ella con ironía, rompiendo el silencio inexorable de Edward.

Pero él no contestó. La tomó por la mano buena y la obligó a caminar hacia la casa.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —se quejó Bella, tratando de soltarse.

—Estás bebida —repuso él—. Y eso no lo tolero. O sea que es mejor que guardes silencio.

— ¡No estoy bebida! —exclamó Bella, aunque te nía la ligera sensación de que a lo mejor era cierto—. ¿Dónde vamos?

Edward la estaba llevando al interior de sus habita ciones a través de la piscina cubierta en vez de ir por la entrada principal.

Él no contestó, pero la instó a que subiera las esca leras para acceder a la planta superior, lleno de furia.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, que estaba ilumi nado únicamente por una lámpara en una esquina.

—Ahora vas a serenarte y te vas a poner decente para volver con nuestros invitados —le ordenó Edward a Bella.

—Yo estaba con nuestros invitados, y lo estába mos pasando en grande hasta que tú nos aguaste la fiesta.

—¿Quieres decir que te gustaba tener la zarpa de ese tipo en la cintura? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Y qué ocurre si digo que sí? —replicó Bella, desafiante—. Que yo recuerde no hemos hecho votos de castidad cuando planeamos toda esta farsa.

Él la miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Bella quería mandarlo al infierno, pero aquella mi rada insondable la paralizó.

— ¡Suéltame! —le pidió ella.

Pero en vez de hacerlo, Edward insistió.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—¿Que qué quiero decir? —repitió Bella—. Si crees que voy a sentarme pacientemente a esperar que vuelvas de tus correrías amorosas y seguir adelante con esta boda, vas listo...

El ambiente se cargó de electricidad. Él sabía per fectamente a qué estaba haciendo referencia Bella.

El hombre frunció el ceño más aún. A Bella le pal pitaba fuertemente el corazón y tenía un nudo en el es tómago. Trató de soltarse con un golpe seco, pero Edward la tenía bien sujeta.

—No vas a tener un amante mientras estés casada conmigo —le advirtió él, de forma que a Bella se le puso la carne de gallina.

—No puedes imponerte de esa manera —protestó Bella mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, luego otro y otro hasta que topó con la cama—. Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Me lo prometiste cuando acepté todo este engaño.

—Y lo que quieres es tener un amante —se repitió Edward sin poder creerlo.

—¿Acaso estás celoso? —le retó Bella, impru dentemente.

Edward la miró de un modo tan extraño que ella puso la muñeca ante su pecho, como defendiéndose de un posible ataque.

—No... No quise decir eso —continuó diciendo Bella en un susurro.

Edward no dijo nada pero su mirada era del todo reveladora.

Estaba mirando el busto de Bella como recordando las manos de su supuesto amante en la cintura. Ella en seguida supo que había desatado los demonios primi genios que existían en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Bella sabía que tenía que salir de esa habitación y huir de Edward hasta que se le pasara el ataque de ira.

Sin embargo, no se movió y permaneció allí, tem blorosa.

Se le escapó un pequeño gemido.

Fue lo suficiente para que los ojos de Edward sé unieran a los de Bella. Eran tan profundos y oscuros que ella se quedó sin respiración.

Pero Bella se dio cuenta de que a él no le había ido mejor. Su corazón estaba acelerado; Bella podía notar cómo le latía bajo su muñeca. Era abrumador sentir su calor y la fortaleza de su pecho tan masculino.

— ¡No! —exclamó ella tratando de empujarlo en vano.

Fue entonces, durante el forcejeo, cuando Bella notó que deseaba a aquel hombre, pero que también lo temía. Suponía para ella una tentación tremenda.

Pero lo peor era que podía sentir esa misma tenta ción dentro de él. Estaba inmóvil, tenso y vibrante de deseo. No lo podía negar.

Los ojos de Bella buscaron los de Edward y trata ron de leer lo que pensaba en su mirada.

—No —dijo ella—. Tú no me deseas.

Dejándola atónita, Edward lanzó una carcajada en un tono tan burlón que Bella no pudo evitar una mue ca de dolor. Él se estaba mofando de ella.

—Eres tonta —murmuró Edward.

Y deslizando una mano tras su espalda desnuda, el hombre le tomó la cabeza con la otra. Con un gesto brusco la impulsó contra él y la besó salvajemente.


	8. Chapter 8

_Como siempre gracias por todo lo que me escriben en sus lindos comentarios, que disfruten el capítulo _

_Nessa_

* * *

Capítulo 8

BELLA no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Sus labios se entreabrieron y su lengua fue al encuentro de la de su pareja. Tras el contacto, Edward se estremeció y sus manos la aferraron más fuerte contra su pecho. Como dos imanes que se atraen por el polo opuesto, sus cuerpos estaban completamen te pegados.

Se trataba de algo salvaje y excitante, y se alimenta ba de la furia del hombre y el empeño de Bella de no dar marcha atrás, con las consecuencias que ello con llevaba. Era una combinación letal que los hizo perder el control sin posibilidad de remediarlo.

Edward la besó ardientemente y ella respondió de la misma forma, incitándolo a recurrir a toda su expe riencia para concentrarla en esa zona concreta de su cuerpo.

Era una experiencia devoradora y embriagadora. Cuanto más le pedía Edward, más le daba ella, arquean do su cuerpo en puro acto de ofrecimiento hacia el tacto del hombre. Bella gimió de placer cuando él le acarició los pechos. Tenía la mano herida detrás de la nuca de Edward, y con la otra palpaba el musculoso torso mas culino entreabriendo la camisa nerviosamente. Él se so bresaltó cuando notó el recorrido de Bella sobre su piel. Estaban en el paraíso. Si de pronto alguien hubiera abierto la puerta de su dormitorio, no se habrían dado cuenta. Estaban sumidos en un combate que ambos ha bían ido propiciando con el paso del tiempo.

—Bella... —murmuró Edward, cerca de su boca.

Ella no supo si se trataba de una expresión de placer o de protesta. Pero sí fue consciente del ardor abrasa dor de la erección en el hombre. A partir de ese mo mento, decidió unirse lo más posible a ese miembro de safiante mientras el deseo la invadía por completo.

Parecía como si fueran amantes experimentados... ¡Y eso que era la primera vez que Bella mantenía una relación sexual!

Los largos dedos de Edward desataron el cuerpo del vestido de la muchacha y volaron sobre su clara piel. A Bella se le pusieron los pelos de punta al notar ese contacto. Sin darse cuenta, Bella se topó con la cama mientras iba retrocediendo paso a paso.

Ambos cayeron sobre el colchón, abrazados. Edward estaba sin aliento, serio y con la boca húmeda por el largo beso que se habían estado dando. Pero fue su mirada lo que inmovilizó a Bella bajo su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez en su vida que ella veía una ex presión parecida. Estaba llena de excitación, de ardor, pero también de vulnerabilidad.

—Te deseo —murmuró Edward.

—Sí —asintió Bella—. Estoy convencida de ello...

Pero ella lo dijo con dulzura y se irguió ligeramente y lo besó en la boca. Fue un beso apasionado y la guerra tenía que continuar, sin dar más treguas al cariño o al juego. Edward la besó con auténtica ansie dad y ella le respondió con una pasión insospechada.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Bella se fue quedando sin ves tido y Edward se fue quitando la chaqueta, la camisa, la pajarita. Mientras tanto, besaba a Bella, jugueteando y lamiéndola como un poseso.

Cuando ella se atrevió a palpar el sexo emergente de Edward se sorprendió al ver como se quedó com pletamente inmóvil. Bella lo miró dulcemente mien tras permanecía tumbada a su lado. Él pareció tomarse una pausa para respirar. Luego, cerró los ojos y con los labios entreabiertos de nuevo se puso tenso. Pero no es taba tenso por el deseo, sino por otra cosa.

—¿Edward? —lo llamó ella, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Como él no respondía, Bella retiró la mano de su sexo y, mortificada, se sonrojó. Pero antes de que la qui tara, Edward se la inmovilizó con dedos temblorosos.

Una vez más, su comportamiento cambió. Dejó de ser pasional para ser el amante más dulce y sensual que hubiera existido jamás.

No obstante, aún estaba ávido de sexo... Tanto como lo estaba Bella, con su boca sedienta de besos y sus ansias de tocarle todo el cuerpo.

Era como si en el mundo entero no existiera otra cosa...

La fiesta, la gente, la ira... todo había sido eclipsado por esa incursión maravillosa al mundo de los sentidos.

Él pesaba mucho, pero a Bella no le importaba.

Edward no estaba aún en su interior... pero la ex periencia era realmente apasionante. La expresión del hombre era tan intensa que el corazón de Bella se arrebató.

«Te quiero tanto», quiso decirle ella. Pero prefirió callar para no romper el encanto de la situación.

Entonces, ella pasó a la acción: abrió un poco más las piernas entreabiertas y sonrió provocándolo. Ar queó la espalda y colocó el pubis contra su sexo, invi tándolo a entrar.

La reacción de Edward fue sorprendente. Su rostro se puso tenso y su mirada se llenó de emoción. A conti nuación, con decisión se introdujo en lo más profundo del cuerpo de Bella.

Tras la ligera mueca de dolor que esbozó esta, Edward comprendió lo que ella acababa de ofrecerle. Luego, el ardor de la pasión los devoró de nuevo, olvi dando el pequeño incidente.

Haciendo el amor, solo los más afortunados logran alcanzar las cotas más altas del placer.

Edward y Bella tuvieron esa suerte una y otra vez. Tras ese oleaje de sensaciones exacerbantes y delicio sas, ella comenzó a culminar su climax. Edward la es trechó aún más entre sus brazos y ella empezó a gemir cada vez más alto, cada vez más fuerte.

Un sollozo de rendición quebró su cuerpo estallan do como una descarga eléctrica. Él se rindió al mismo tiempo con un aullido salvaje y entre espasmos de pla cer.

Necesitaron varios segundos para volver a la tierra.

Bella vio que Edward estaba tumbado relajada mente sobre su cuerpo. Tenía el rostro puesto sobre su cuello y el corazón le latía aceleradamente contra sus senos.

Por primera vez en los úlMarcos meses, e incluso, en los úlMarcos años, Bella había sido verdaderamente fe liz.

—Estoy en el paraíso —murmuró ella.

De pronto, Edward se retiró con un gesto brusco. Bella estaba atónita por su reacción. El hombre se puso de pie. En el rostro tenía una expresión muy peculiar: se había quedado anonadado. Tan alto y fuerte como era, allí estaba completamente desnudo. Cuando, enfrentó su mirada a la de Bella se estremeció y tuvo que apartar los ojos enseguida.

Ella estaba aterida de dolor y se había sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas, en posición fetal.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella, aterrada.

—No... —murmuró Edward—. Esto no tenía que haber ocurrido.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

— ¡Pero, ha ocurrido! —gritó Bella, furiosa por lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Edward.

Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus palabras. Comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas y abriendo de par en par la puerta de sus habitaciones, desapareció, dejando a Bella sumida en el desaliento.

No tenía que haber ocurrido...

Bella estaba de acuerdo con él. Se quedó sentada entre las sábanas arrebujadas, en posición fetal

Porque, si no hubiera ocurrido, no se sentiría tan mal tras haber sido utilizada y rechazada de la forma más humillante.

O más bien, tras haber sido castigada, pensaba Bella mientras le oía vestirse en el dormitorio contiguo.

Como no había cerrado la puerta podía seguir todos sus ajetreados movimientos.

Bella se estremeció. Lo odiaba, lo despreciaba.

Era su primer amor y la había herido profundamen te rechazándola de esa manera...

No tenía que haber ocurrido...

A Bella le dio la impresión de que aquellas pala bras se habían grabado sobre su conciencia para toda la vida.

Tenía que haber escapado cuando su instinto se lo advirtió.

¿Cómo había podido perder el control de ese modo, dejándole hacer lo que había hecho?

No tenía sentido planteárselo en aquellos momen tos, puesto que los hechos estaban consumados.

Desde la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones, Edward habló con voz grave.

—Voy a volver con los invitados.

Bella ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Se sentía sucia y tremendamente humillada.

—Te sugiero que permanezcas aquí —continuó él severamente—. Pediré disculpas por tu ausencia en tu nombre. Lo atribuiré al accidente, o a los típicos ner vios previos al enlace. ¿De acuerdo?

Su tono desganado hizo que Bella pusiera un gesto de dolor.

—No pienso casarme contigo —murmuró ella—. La boda queda cancelada.

—No seas tonta —repuso Edward. ¿Por qué tenía que insultarla cuando estaba más sensible?

—Quiero marcharme a Inglaterra ahora mismo — adujo Bella—. Y no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Luego, Edward lanzó un suspiro.

—Mira, lo siento —dijo él irritadamente. Pero no había sentimiento en aquellas disculpa.

—Ha sido todo culpa mía y me avergüenzo de mi conducta —prosiguió Edward—. ¿Eso hace que te sientas mejor?

¿Qué se sintiera avergonzado?

— ¡No, claro que no! —respondió Bella, fulminán dolo con la mirada y comprobando que se había vesti do ya con otra ropa. La que había llevado durante la fiesta estaba hecha un lío en la moqueta.

En aquellos instantes, se despreciaba a sí misma por habérsela quitado. Bella se estremeció y se tapó con la sábana.

—¿Quieres marcharte de una vez? —le pidió ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero luego se juró a sí misma que no lloraría nunca delante de aquel hombre.

Desde el pasillo se oyó una risa estridente de algún invitado.

—Ahora, me tengo que ir —adujo Edward—. Lue go hablaremos del asunto.

Ella no quería hablar de nada más. Además, se ima ginaba que a esas alturas todo el mundo en la fiesta sa bría que la había arrastrado brutalmente hasta la habita ción.

—Seguro que estaré en boca de todos los invitados —adujo ella—. Y eso me molesta tremendamente.

—Calla —le ordenó Edward.

—Te odio —repuso Bella—. La boda queda cance lada. O sea, que ya puedes darles las jugosas noticias frescas.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Es demasia do tarde para que te eches atrás.

—No sabía que tuvieras distintas opciones —argu yó Bella.

—Pues, yo no te voy a dar la opción de dar marcha atrás —dijo Edward acercándose a ella.

Estaba tan cerca, que Bella se tapó los ojos. No po día soporta tenerlo tan cerca.

—Nuestro compromiso sigue en pie —prosiguió él de modo inflexible—. Y aunque la situación se ha complicado en cierto modo, todo sigue igual.

—Voy a gritar si no paras de hablarme como a una computadora —le amenazó Bella, llena de furia.

El dio unos pasos, volvió hacia atrás y volvió a ca minar, irritándose cada vez más.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Bella! —exclamó Edward—. Estoy intentado hacer lo más fácil posible esta...

— ...Esta carnicería —lo interrumpió ella mordaz mente.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón —asintió Edward, aceptando su imagen—. Pero puedo asegurarte que esto no va a volver a repetirse nunca más. Por lo que vamos a seguir con nuestro acuerdo. El matrimonio de conveniencia sigue en pie y Nessie será mi hija. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida una vez respe tado el trato. Pero no voy a dejar que mi abuela se muera de pena por tu marcha. No soy un hombre que acepta las derrotas. Y has de saber que juego sucio y pego duro.

Bella sintió un escalofrío. Edward, que fue cons ciente de ello, se alejó de la cama, más tranquilo: lo ha bía interpretado como un asentimiento.

—Ahora voy a bajar al salón —dijo en un tono me nos áspero, y tratando de eliminar la tensión existen te—. Haré el típico comentario griego acerca de las mujeres con temperamento y los problemas que tienen los hombres para dominarlas. Te veré mañana por la mañana.

Bella lo miró con resentimiento mientras él salía del dormitorio. Pero Edward dio media vuelta, sin pre vio aviso, y sorprendió la mirada de Bella. A ella le dio rabia que esos ojos negros que la conocían tan ínti mamente pudieran atrapar sus pensamientos. ¡Y ella seguía desconociendo todo sobre de él!

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward.

— Sí —respondió Bella, deseando quedarse sola para poder acurrucarse y llorar a lágrima viva.

De nuevo, Edward posó su mirada profunda sobre los ojos de Bella.

—¿Quieres que llame a Jane para que te ayude? —le preguntó el hombre.

—No es necesario —respondió Bella pausadamen te.

Edward se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Ella estaba siguiendo todos sus movimientos, anticipándose al pla cer de estar finalmente sola, cuando de pronto, Edward cambió de opinión y la cerró.

Envarado y pomposo, le hizo la siguiente confe sión:

—Me molestaría que pensases que no valoro el ho nor que me has hecho esta noche. Ha sido...

—¿Quieres irte de una vez? —le interrumpió Bella.

Edward asintió y se marchó.

Por fin, Bella iba a poder hacerse un ovillo y llorar a lágrima viva.

Cuando ya no le quedaron lágrimas, se puso una bolsa de plástico en la escayola y se duchó. Estuvo bajo el agua caliente todo el tiempo que fue necesario para borrar las huellas del infortunio que las lágrimas no habían podido borrar.

A continuación, se puso un camisón de seda limpio y se puso a recoger de la moqueta la ropa revuelta de Edward. La dobló con cuidado y se la dejó encima de su cama, en el dormitorio contiguo.

Había sido un honor según él. Sin embargo, Bella pensaba que había supuesto más bien la pérdida de algo muy valioso. Por eso, no quería dormir en su cama aquella noche.

Con lágrimas de rabia, Bella se dirigió hacia el sofá que había en su habitación. Era grande y mullido. Se tumbó y se acurrucó cerrando bien los ojos. Quería borrar de la memoria todo lo que había pasado durante la última hora.

Para su sorpresa, se quedó inmediatamente dormida hasta la mañana siguiente. Había soñado que alguien la llevaba en brazos.

Había sido una sensación molesta, ligeramente dolorosa aunque no físicamente. Todo esto lo estaba pen sando distraídamente tumbada en la cama, mirando ha cia el techo nada más abrir los ojos.

—No llores —le había rogado dulcemente una voz en el sueño.

Al reconocer de quien era la voz, Bella cayó en la cuenta de que estaba dentro de la cama. ¡No lo había soñado! Edward la había encontrado dormida en el sofá. La había despertado y la había tomado en brazos. Incluso recordaba haberse puesto a llorar ante él de la forma más humillante.

Bella se reprendió a sí misma por haberlo hecho, por dejar que él le hiciera daño.

Pero eso no era todo. Edward la había tumbado en la cama y se había inclinado sobre ella, besándola leve mente en la mejilla y cubriéndola con la sábana.

Lo odio, pensó Bella de inmediato, llena de ira.

Como no quería atormentarse demasiado, se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Quería curar su ego herido yendo a visitar un rato a Nessie.

Podría desayunar en el cuarto de los niños, puesto que tenía una cocina propia.

Enseguida se animó pensando en una buena taza de té y algo de comer.

Bella se había puesto una camiseta verde claro y unos pantalones pirata de color amarillo.

Le sorprendió lo en calma que estaba la casa.

Aunque sabía que era muy temprano, se había ima ginado la mansión rebosante de actividad. Los sirvientes tendrían que limpiar los restos de la fiesta. Pero por lo que pudo ver por la escalera, el salón estaba perfec tamente en orden. No había ni rastro del jolgorio de la noche anterior.

Los empleados debían haber comenzado a recoger lo todo desde la madrugada. Por lo tanto, ella debía de ser una de las pocas personas que estuviesen despier tas.

Lo que le parecía muy bien, después de lo ocurrido por la noche. Pensaba pasarse el día dedicada al cuidado de Nessie. Era una buena excusa para desaparecer de la circulación. Así podría curarse las heridas y pensar lo que iba a hacer. Pero lo cierto era que estuvo realmente tentada de tomar a Nessie y desaparecer del país. Esta ba realmente dolida y si no hubiera sido por la abuela de Edward, se habría comportado como una ladrona llevándose la joya de la familia.

También tenía que pensar en lo mejor para Nessie. Podía ganar tantas cosas llevando aquella vida llena de lujo. Y sin embargo, Bella no le podía dar casi nada.

Y sobre todo, tenía que recordar que Edward la ha bía amenazado con vengarse si se marchaba.

Dentro del cuarto de los niños todo era paz. La luz de la mañana se filtraba entre las cortinas verdes otorgándole el mismo color a las paredes. Bella se iba a dirigir directamente a la cuna para ver al bebé, cuando un ruido en el lado opuesto de la habitación la distrajo. Pensó que tal vez era Jane, pero se quedó paralizada cuando comprobó que el que estaba sentado en una mecedora acunando a la niña era el propio Edward.

Iba vestido con un pantalón y una camisa claros. Estaba meciendo la mecedora con la ayuda de un pie mientras en el brazo opuesto tenía sujeta a Nessie. No la había oído llegar, absorto en sus pensamientos como estaba. Cuando vio su rostro de cerca pudo ver que no eran agradables. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca con una mue ca de disgusto. De inmediato, Bella recordó que aquella boca podía hacer otro tipo de cosas bien distintas...

De pronto, él levantó la mirada y pilló de improviso a Bella que intentaba huir por la puerta. La mecedora dejó de balancearse. Los dos se quedaron paralizados. Edward también se encontraba en una situación fuera de lo corriente. Y Bella estaba herida y confusa.

Ambos guardaron silencio. No parecían ser capaces de hablar.

A Bella le latió el corazón desenfrenadamente e in cluso le costó respirar normalmente.

Era difícil imaginar lo que estaría pensando un hom bre tan pagado de sí mismo como Edward. Pero por la mirada de sus ojos insondables, algo nuevo le ocurría.

Quizá se sintiera arrepentido o incluso tuviera re mordimientos. Fuese lo que fuese, ella estaba todavía muy dolida con él. Por eso había pensado dar media vuelta y salir huyendo.

—Buenos días —la saludó Edward en voz baja. Bella se dio la vuelta y lo saludó a su vez, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Buenos días.

—Te has levantado muy temprano —dijo él—. To davía no son las seis de la mañana.

—Lo mismo te digo —adujo Bella.

—Es que no me he acostado —repuso Edward—. Nessie ha pasado muy mala noche. Jane estaba agotada y por eso la he sustituido yo al amanecer.

De inmediato, Bella se preocupó por la niña.

— ¡Tendríais que haberme llamado! —dijo ella, pro testando.

—Ya estaba yo aquí —sostuvo Edward, manejan do al bebé como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo.

De hecho, en la casa todo el mundo comentaba lo bien que se portaba con la niña. Bella sabía que cada día, antes y después de ir al banco a trabajar le dedica ba sin falta unos minutos a Nessie.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó preocupada Bella.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa irónica, sin ser distante.

— Según Luna que tiene mucha experiencia, los bebés suelen pasar mal la noche —arguyó él.

Bella asintió sin decir palabra y acariciándole la mejilla a la niña.

—Desde que mamá murió apenas duerme —confe só ella tristemente—. Me da la impresión de que la añora terriblemente.

—¿Tanto como tú? —preguntó Edward.

Bella asintió, sorprendida por sus atentas palabras.

—Dámela a mí, si quieres —le sugirió Bella—. Así podrás irte a descansar.

Al tomar al bebé, Bella tuvo cuidado de no tocar los dedos de Edward. Le daba pánico tener el mínimo contacto con el hombre. Y Edward lo notó. Sin embar go, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Ella es feliz con nosotros, Bella —dijo Edward—. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

¿Eso qué quería decir, que solamente con su herma na mayor Nessie no habría podido ser feliz?

Como siempre, Edward adivinó su pensamiento.

—No me malinterpretes —prosiguió el hombre—. Las dos lo habéis pasado muy mal, Bella. Y aunque sé que no estás preparada para aceptarlo, he de asegurarte que las dos vais a ser muy felices a mi cargo.

Bella sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Pretendía que ella se quedara sin tener que presionarla. Él quería que todo siguiera su curso como si la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—Danos una oportunidad —le rogó Edward con voz ronca—. Dame una segunda oportunidad para que todo esto funcione, aunque solo sea por el bien de Nessie...

Por el bien de Nessie. Bella tenía esa frase graba da en el corazón.

«He llegado hasta aquí por el bien de Nessie».

Finalmente y en silencio, Bella asintió.

Ya era suficiente. Nessie respiró profundamente en los brazos de su hermana.

Edward se puso de pie. Estaba más alto y atractivo que nunca. Se iba a hacer a un lado para dejar sentarse a Bella en la mecedora cómodamente, cuando le rozó con los dedos la mejilla cariñosamente.

—Gracias —le susurró él.

Luego, salió de la habitación contento de haber con seguido lo que pretendía.

Que no era ni mucho menos la propia Bella, pensó ella con sorna


	9. Chapter 9

Hola mujeres lindas, nuevo capitulo, casi cerca del final. Espero que disfrutaran de su año nuevo.

Bendiciones para todas

Nessa

* * *

Capítulo 9

CUANDO Bella salió del cuarto de los niños, se enteró por los sirvientes que Edward se había marchado. Le dijeron que estaba ocupado con una de sus últimas adquisiciones.

Pero Bella sabía que el problema real era ella y que Edward había preferido quitarse del medio hasta que no tuviera lugar el enlace.

Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido realmente su última adquisición. Por lo tanto, él no había dicho ninguna mentira.

El resto de la semana transcurrió rápidamente. Bella pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Nessie y con la abuela de Edward. La anciana quería asegurarse de que la novia de su querido nieto llegara al altar con un aspecto tan impecable como el que lució ella el día de su boda.

La vieja dama sacó un velo de encaje a juego con el del vestido nupcial. Le ordenó a Bella que se lo pusie ra sobre el cabello ayudandose con dos pequeñas peinetas de oro y brillantes que ella le tendió. Al día si guiente, la anciana le entregó el collar y los pendientes que hacían juego con el anillo de compromiso.

—Mi marido me lo regaló la noche anterior a nues tro matrimonio —le confesó la mujer, con un suspiro.

Bella no tuvo el valor de rechazarlo. ¡La anciana parecía tan feliz recordando su juventud!

Ya se lo devolvería a Edward en cuanto terminara la boda. Así, no se sentiría como si fuese una ladrona y una mentirosa.

Trataba de aliviar su conciencia, diciéndose que lo único que estaba haciendo era proporcionarle los últimos días de felicidad a una anciana moribunda.

Por fin, llegó el día de la boda, y Bella accedió a la pequeña capilla del brazo de su padrino, el tío Aro.

Todos los invitados de la fiesta de compromiso es taban presentes en el templo y luego en la recepción. Como una marioneta, Bella aceptó en matrimonio a un hombre al que no conocía en absoluto.

El novio colocó el anillo de boda en el dedo de Bella y ella hizo lo mismo. Edward la besó pero ella cerró los ojos. Solo los abrió cuando su marido se esta ba retirando, y vio su mirada profunda y oscura.

Bella desvió la mirada: no quena tener ningún con tacto íntimo con él en aquel instante.

El banquete tuvo lugar en el jardín de la casa. La re cién casada tenía que pasar otra dura prueba: entretener a los invitados sin poder evitar pensar en su reciente in cursión en la vida sexual.

De pronto, Edward le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, y Bella sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo que la hizo respirar con dificultad.

¿Cuál era el motivo de una reacción tan demoledo ra? Bella no lo sabía con exactitud.

—Es natural que una novia tenga un aspecto etéreo, pero ¿no te parece que podías poner otra cara? —dijo Edward—. Pareces un cordero a punto de degollar.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Bella torpemente. Pero, ya era demasiado tarde para disculparse. Edward apartó el brazo, tenso e irritado.

—Antes de saludar a los invitados, tenemos que ir a visitar a mi abuela —le comunicó su marido fríamen te—. Ha llegado el momento de que conozca a Nessie

Bella había olvidado que su hermana ya no iba a ser un miembro ilegítimo de la familia. Es más, era la finalidad de toda la gran farsa.

Los pequeños ojos de color ámbar se dirigieron ha cia Bella y Edward, que tenía a Nessie en brazos. Bella supo en seguida que la anciana estaría compa rando la imagen con la suya y la de su marido el día de la boda.

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó la anciana, satisfecha—. Excepto por la niña, claro. Eso habría sido impensable en nuestros días... Por favor, traed un cojín y ponedme luego a mi bisnieta encima.

Bella obedeció y le colocó a la niña. La anciana es taba ávida de tenerla cerca y con sus manos huesudas acarició el cabello negro de Nessie.

La niña, notando algo nuevo dirigió su atención ha cia la vieja dama, dándose un impulso con la pierna.

Fue algo inolvidable, verlas a las dos allí juntas.

—Eres un pájaro —le dijo la abuela a Edward. El nieto esbozó una sonrisa fría.

—Y tú a veces eres demasiado estricta para disfru tar de la vida —repuso él.

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar frases en griego. Aunque Bella no los entendía, sabía que la anciana es taba haciendo alusión a ella porque de vez en cuando la miraba de modo incisivo.

El proceso terminó con una mirada penetrante diri gida sobre Bella y un asentimiento breve.

—Ahora, llamad a Jane —ordenó la abuela—. Quiero disfrutar de unos instantes a solas con mi bis nieta.

—¿De qué estabais hablando? —se atrevió a pre guntar Bella, cuando dejaron a la anciana con la sir vienta.

—Ya sabes que a ella le gusta hacer como si todavía lo controlara todo — dijo Edward en pocas palabras.

—Te llamó pájaro —sostuvo Bella.

—Puede que lo sea —repuso Edward sin más.

A Bella le dio la impresión de que algo importante se le estaba escapando.

Pero Edward logró desviar sus sospechas. En su despacho, empezó a sacar una serie de documentos le gales. Se trataba de los papeles de las autoridades britá nicas para solicitar la adopción por parte de ambos de Nessie.

—No estés triste —le sugirió Edward—. Ya verás como esto fortalecerá tu parte en la custodia de Nessie. Confía en mí.

Era mucho pedir, ahora que tenía el presentimiento de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo.

Pero claro, nadie podía conocer las verdaderas in tenciones de Edward. Bella pensó que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado suspicaz.

Prefería creer lo último ahora que tenía que enfren tarse a los invitados interpretando el papel de novia ra diante. Al menos, ella tenía la intención de hacerse pasar por una mujer feliz, aunque solo fuera por orgullo. Quería borrar la impresión que les había causado a los invitados el día del compromiso.

Puede que Edward pensara lo mismo porque no la dejó sola ni un instante, haciendo de novio atento y complaciente. Poco a poco, Bella comenzó a sentirse bien otra vez a su lado. Incluso se rio un par de veces con sus ocurrencias susurradas al oído.

Estuvo muy bien. Bella llegó a disfrutar de la re cepción.

Pasó el día, y comenzó a anochecer. En las mesas con manteles de lino blancos se bebía champán conver sando alegremente.

Las estrellas comenzaron a brillar en el cielo. En el jardín fueron colocadas unas antorchas de hierro forja do, que al ser encendidas dieron un encanto muy espe cial al ambiente. Además, llegaron unos músicos y se instalaron en un rincón del patio. Comenzaron a tocar música tradicional griega que se sumó al murmullo de la suave brisa.

Sin decir una palabra, Edward se acercó a Bella para alejarse con ella hacia una esquina. Entonces la es trechó entre sus brazos. Bella, se sintió azorada ante la mirada cómplice de los invitados. Aunque tenía la pesa da escayola aún, se las ingenió para posarla sobre la nuca de Edward y empezaron a bailar al son de la mú sica. Edward unió su cuerpo al de su esposa de forma que no había espacio entre los dos. Ella se puso tensa.

—No estés tensa —le dijo Edward—. No lo estro pees...

Bella le hizo caso y trató de relajarse, notando el cálido roce de su cuerpo mientras bailaban. Trató de ig norar la agradable sensación que le invadió el vientre. Y se negó a mirarle la boca que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de la suya.

—Estás preciosa, Bella —afirmó Edward—. Eres una novia realmente maravillosa. El hombre que te ame será muy feliz contigo.

«Pero claro, esa persona no eres tú...» Bella com prendió que su marido estaba dejando las cosas claras por si a ella se le ocurría que el baile pudiera tener un desenlace más romántico aún.

—Estoy deseando conocerlo —le aseguró Bella, con la intención de ser molesta.

Pero de pronto, apareció Luna y le dijo algo a Edward al oído con aspecto sombrío. Y como Bella ya lo conocía bastante bien, supo que algo grave ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a Edward cuando Luna se alejó.

—Un momento —dijo el hombre con voz neutra, dirigiéndose a los invitados.

El tío Aro se acercó enseguida a él, alarmado. Edward le susurró algo al oído y el anciano se quedó desconsolado.

—Por favor, ocúpense de mi esposa hasta que vuel va —les rogó Edward.

Y sin mirar a Bella, se introdujo en la casa. Ella se dirigió a Aro.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le pasa algo a Nessie?

Aro sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Nor malmente, era un hombre muy sonriente.

—Se trata de Tanya —dijo él con voz ronca. Entonces, Bella comprendió lo que había sucedido. Aro la tomó por la cintura y anunció a todos los congregados:

—Por favor, escuchadme todos. He de deciros que Tanya Cullen ha muerto. La fiesta ha terminado.

Bella había estado dando una cabezada en la cama. Llevaba un camisón de seda de color aguama rina. De pronto, un ruido la despertó. Era Edward que había descorrido las cortinas y estaba mirando por la ventana que daba a la terraza. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro. Iba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca con las mangas subidas. Viéndolo de ese modo, Bella sintió simpatía ha cia él. Al hombre se le escapó un murmullo de desa liento.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Bella, bostezando delicadamente. Él la miró.

—Tarde. Muy tarde. Duérmete otra vez. No quería molestarte. Es que no quería...

—Estar solo —terminó de decir Bella, que sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía cuando se perdía a un ser querido—. No estaba dormida, solo adormilada.

Edward estaba absorto en su propio dolor, con la mirada lejana.

Bella se sentó en la cama y notó el cansancio de todo el día acumulado en sus músculos.

—¿Sufrió antes de morir? —preguntó ella con sua vidad.

—Murió mientras dormía y tenía una sonrisa en los labios —contestó Edward secamente.

—Pues, debería servirte de consuelo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó él sonriendo levemente.

Sin pensar dos veces lo que hacía, Bella se acercó a él y lo abrazó, poniendo el rostro contra su pecho. En aquellos momentos, Edward necesitaba sentir el calor de otro ser humano.

No obstante, su primera reacción fue un estremeci miento. Luego, comprendió lo que Bella le estaba ofreciendo.

—Eres muy madura para tu edad —le dijo él.

—No es necesario tener mucha edad para pasar por lo que tú has pasado —le aseguró Bella—. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Edward lanzó un suspiro y se relajó. A continua ción, abrazó a su mujer.

—Aro me dijo que desapareciste enseguida. ¿Dónde fuiste?

—Me escondí en el cuarto de Nessie —repuso Bella—. No me sentía con fuerzas para llevar el vesti do de novia.

—Podías haberte cambiando simplemente el traje —sugirió Edward.

— ¡Pero tu abuela no me habría perdonado que le robara el protagonismo! —exclamó Bella.

Edward logró sonreír y ella se sintió muy satisfe cha.

— Sin embargo, te cambiaste de indumentaria — dijo él, mientras le pasaba el pulgar por el talle del ca misón de seda.

Bella notó una descarga vibrante por todo el cuer po.

—Una vez que la llevaste a la capilla, me pareció que era el momento adecuado.

—Fue tu forma de mostrar tu condolencia —adujo Edward—. Te lo agradezco.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Entonces, Edward la estrechó más aún en sus bra zos. Pero ella se soltó de pronto.

—Ahora que tu abuela ha muerto, ya no es necesa rio que me quede —le dijo Bella.

—Pensé que estabas convencida de mi compromi so...

—Sí, pero ya no resulta útil, ¿no es cierto? —adujo Bella.

—Las cosas siguen igual —repuso Edward—. Pero preferiría no tener esta conversación en estos momentos. Bella sonrió para disculparse.

—Lo siento, pero pensé que era mejor...

—Dejarme libre —continuó Edward—. Pero es que yo no quiero librarme de ti.

—El simulacro de nuestra boda ya no tiene sentido —sostuvo Bella.

—¿Tú crees que ha sido algo fingido? —preguntó Edward.

Entonces, Bella contuvo la respiración, impresio nada por la profundidad de la mirada de aquel hombre.

Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la deseaba. Era por eso por lo que había roto con las normas y ha bía traspasado el umbral de su puerta sin su permiso. No lo había hecho para hablar de su abuela, sino para encontrar sosiego con una mujer... Con ella.

Bella lo besó en la boca suavemente.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Edward queriendo ser distante pero resultando de lo más ansio so.

—Es mi noche de bodas —le recordó Bella—. Y te deseo. ¿Querrás hacer el amor conmigo?

De pronto, Bella se planteó si había actuado así por orgullo o por pura sinceridad.

Fuera lo que fuera, Edward no la rechazó. Al con trario, lanzó una maldición y la besó apasionadamente.

Estaban de pie, junto a la ventana iluminada por la luz de la luna. Edward estaba acariciando sensualmen te el sedoso camisón, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa poco a poco.

Bella sabía que a él no le hacía gracia sentir tanto deseo por ella. Y le habría gustado que con la camisa, los zapatos y los calcetines, se hubiera quitado además los pantalones y todas sus reservas. Pero ella no era una mujer fatal: no tenía experiencia para hacerlo sola con gracia. Por eso se tuvo que contentar con la imagen que tenía de su torso. Edward no se quitó el pantalón.

—No has terminado de desvestirte —le reprochó Bella, con el ceño fruncido.

—Luego lo haré. Te lo prometo...

Eso ocurrió después de que la llevara a la cama y de que la pusiera en un estado completamente fuera de sí.

Ocurrió cuando la excitó, acariciándole todos los rincones del cuerpo mientras Bella deslizaba la lengua por sus pequeños pezones erectos.

Ambos se conocían ya y sabían como poner al otro fuera de lugar. Estaban los dos preparados para viajar al país de los placeres sin límites, cuando él se quitó los malditos pantalones. Bella notó la poderosa presencia del miembro viril desnudo contra su vientre. Entonces Edward entró en de ella.

Esta vez no tenía que haber ocurrido.

—No digas nada —le advirtió Bella.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina de Luna, to mando su taza de café entre las manos como si en ello le fuera la vida. Estaba pálida y tenía el cabello alboro tado. Llevaba puesto un albornoz.

Él, al contrario, estaba completamente vestido con unos pantalones y un polo de algodón. Tenía un aspec to impecable. Se había retirado tan rápido que le habría dado tiempo a ducharse diez veces antes de que Bella se hubiese recuperado.

Edward se había levantado deprisa, mientras Bella aún estaba estremeciéndose entre las sábanas.

—Yo...

—No digas nada —dijo Bella.

Había una tensión tremenda en el ambiente.

Parecía como si volviese a repetirse la misma situa ción que hacía unos días.

Entonces, Edward suspiró y fue a servirse más café. Luego se sentó de nuevo junto a Bella que le dirigió una mirada. Estaba encorvado. Tenía aspecto de estar abrumado por los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

Bella desvió la mirada antes de sentir pena por él. No era un dios, solo un hombre, con sus apetitos, y sus reacciones tan peculiares después de hacer el amor...

—¿Acaso tienes una amante? —le lanzó ella.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Edward sin comprender.

—Irina me dijo que tenías una, incluso me mostró dos candidatas.

—¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

— ¡No has respondido a mi pregunta! —exclamó Bella.

—No tengo ninguna amante —afirmó Edward—. Mira, Bella, yo no te haría algo parecido. Irina te dijo eso por despecho, nada más.

Era lo que ella se había imaginado entonces.

—Está bien, te creo. Eso quiere decir que puedo sentirme menos culpable.

—Pero no tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que hemos hecho —repuso Edward.

—Pues a mí me da la sensación de haber cometido un pecado —adujo Bella.

— ¡Estábamos haciendo el amor! —exclamó Edward.

—Estábamos practicando el sexo —dijo Bella—. Como lo hicimos hace una semana. Y me siento sucia, como entonces.

—No estaba huyendo de ti. Estaba huyendo de...

Se hizo el silencio. Bella esperaba a que continuara hablando, pero no lo hizo. Edward se pasó nerviosa mente la mano por los cabellos.

—Vete al infierno —murmuró Bella, maldiciéndolo.

De pronto, Edward se echó a reír, pero cínicamen te.

—Llevo consumiéndome en ese lugar durante años —sostuvo el hombre—. Has de decir una maldición más grave para conseguir herirme.

—Pues vete donde quieras, me da igual —repuso Bella—. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí nun ca más. ¿Entendido?

Se iba a marchar, cuando las palabras de Edward la paralizaron.

—Siento haberme retirado de ese modo. No quería hacerte daño, Bella.

— ¡No me digas que siempre eres tan brusco des pués de hacer el amor! —exclamó Bella burlonamente. Él titubeó antes de contestar.

—Es verdad —asintió el hombre.

—Ahora lo entiendo: es de ti de quien huyes —ar guyó Bella.

Ella había hablado al azar para herirlo y resultaba que había dado en el blanco.

—Me conoces tan bien —dijo Edward con una sonrisa breve.

Estaba demasiado ocupado con su tristeza como para importarle lo que sucedía en el interior de Bella. En la cama, se ocultaba bajo sus pantalones hasta el úl timo momento. Y eso a Bella, como mujer, le hería profundamente.

Sollozando, se levantó y salió corriendo de la coci na. Entre lágrimas, llegó a su habitación y nada más ce rrar la puerta, esta se volvió a abrir

— ¡Vete de aquí!—exclamó ella.

—No llores —le dijo Edward acercándose para to marla en sus brazos.

Para su desconsuelo, la propia Bella reposó la me jilla contra su pecho y estalló en sollozos.

No era justo. Él quería a su abuela, a Nessie... ¿Por qué no podía quererla a ella?

De pronto, Bella recordó a su primera mujer con un escalofrío. Algo le debía de haber ocurrido con ella para bloquearse de ese modo con los sentimientos.

Bella trató de controlar el llanto y apartarse de él.

—No —dijo Edward, sin querer soltarla.

—Por favor, Edward, déjame marchar —le rogó ella con el dolor reflejado en la mirada.

Sin saber por qué, al pronunciar su nombre había desencadenado una reacción especial en él. Era algo parecido a la desesperación. Sus ojos de desorbitaron llenos de tensión y, de pronto, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Esta vez, Bella tampoco tenía ninguna posibilidad de salirse con la suya.

El contacto de aquella lengua abrasadora con el sa bor salado de sus lágrimas era una combinación tre mendamente seductora. El deseo hizo mella en su cuer po, desatando todos sus instintos. Bella ni siquiera notó cómo se le deslizaba el albornoz. Tampoco oyó la cremallera del pantalón de Edward mientras este lan zaba maldiciones.

La penetró hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, de forma que Edward cayó de rodillas apresando con fuerza las caderas de Bella.

— ¡Oh, cielo santo! —exclamó ella mientras daba rienda suelta a su pasión salvaje.

Edward no podía evitar emitir unos jadeos ardien tes. Por el impulso tempestuoso, ella se tambaleó y am bos cayeron al suelo rodando. Pero Edward la rodeó con sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño.

Bella se preguntó qué ocurriría a continuación, ahora que habían perdido el juicio completamente. ¿Se retiraría bruscamente?

—Estoy aquí —afirmó él.

Su voz era vibrante. Aún no se había soltado del cuerpo de su esposa.

—No me voy a retirar —insistió Edward.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tenías razón —murmuró él—. Para mí es más fá cil estar solo. Me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos. Pero, Bella, puedo asegurar que te deseo. Quiero hacer esto contigo. Y si eso significa que tengo que cambiar, cambiaré. Y voy a empezar a hacerlo de inmediato.

Hablaba en serio. De nuevo volvió el llanto, pero Bella no supo a qué se debía.

—Dime algo —le urgió Edward, besándole en la frente.

¿Qué iba a decir? Lo cierto era que amaba a ese hombre. Lo supo desde el momento en que él solo la deseaba sexualmente.

—Quiero ir a la cama —dijo Bella. Hubo un silencio. Luego, Edward lanzó un leve suspiro.

—A tu cama —prosiguió Bella—. Quiero dormir en tu cama, entre tus brazos. Quiero despertar en tu cama mañana.

—¿Y luego qué?

—No sé... —murmuró Bella—. ¿Tú qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti —contestó Edward, repitiéndolo una vez más—.A ti.

Bella se quedó atolondrada, aquello era lo más pa recido a una declaración por parte de Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola mujeres hermosas, aquí le dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta hermosa historia disfrútenlo, debo decirles que no hay epilogo entonces en el siguiente se acaba esta hermosa historia._

_Nessa_

* * *

Capítulo 10

DURANTE el entierro de la abuela de Edward, Bella se sintió llena de compasión por la última persona que imaginaba. Irina estallo en sollozos en plena ceremonia, deshecha de dolor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Bella se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-Fuiste muy amable con ella, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias –dijo Edward horas después, mientras se metían en la cama.

Ambos compartían dormitorio. Compartían su vida. Incluso Bella llegó a pensar que compartían un matrimonio.

—Necesitaba el calor de alguien —respondió ella simplemente—. No se me había ocurrido antes que Irina y tu abuela debían de estar muy unidas.

—Irina ha sido un miembro de la familia durante mucho tiempo —le recordó Edward—. Todos la tenemos en cuenta hasta cuando se pone difícil.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que tu familia quería que te casaras con ella? —preguntó Bella.

—No —contestó Edward riendo—. Querían que me uniera a ella por cuestión de interés. Posee una parte importante de las acciones de nuestra fortuna y por eso era necesario que permanecieran en manos de la familia.

—Ella está enamorada de ti, o ¿por qué querría casarse contigo? —se planteó Bella.

—Irina solo se quiere a sí misma, pero más aún al dinero —adujo Edward—. Nuestro matrimonio le habría dado libre acceso al dinero de los Cullen. Una causa realmente importante a sus ojos.

—Eres tan cínico, a veces —le reprochó Bella.

— Pues cámbiame —repuso Edward, besándola con pasión.

Aquel hombre se había convertido en el centro de la existencia de Bella, con el paso de los días se había enamorado profundamente de él.

Las semanas transcurrieron a gran velocidad, y Bella no tuvo que pensar en ningún momento en el trato que había hecho al principio con Edward. Le quitaron la escayola y lo celebró tirándose a la piscina cubierta completamente vestida. Era algo que le apetecía mucho hacer y que Edward ignoró con indulgencia. También fueron un par de veces a Londres a comprobar que la adopción legal de Nessie seguía su curso. Sus nombres aparecieron en un panel. Aquello confirmaba su idoneidad para ser los padres del bebé.

Pero eso no tenía por qué ponerse en duda. Ambos eran amantes, marido y mujer. Eran una pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra y se notaba a cada instante.

La vida era maravillosa. Bella no había sido nunca tan feliz. Lo único que empañaba su alegría era la ausencia de noticias por parte de la tía Carmen.

—Mañana tengo que ir a París a pasar unos días — le informó Edward mientras estaban desayunando—. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo?

— ¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Bella. Conocer París, la ciudad más romántica del mundo junto al hombre más maravilloso del mundo...

—¿Estará mi tía allí? —preguntó ella impulsiva mente.

Tras varias semanas de felicidad, la expresión de Edward volvió a mostrarse fría.

—No quiero hablar de ella —repuso él.

—Pero, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en mantener nos separadas? —preguntó Bella—. No me va a hacer daño, la conozco más de lo que crees.

Edward se levantó de la mesa.

—No voy a hablar de ella —repitió él arrogante mente.

—Entonces, yo no voy a París —repuso Bella.

Sabía que había reaccionado de modo infantil y quisquilloso, pero era tal y como se sentía.

Edward salió del comedor a grandes pasos sin de cir una palabra. Bella se pasó el resto del día malhumorada y su marido la estuvo evitando. Pero aquella noche, cuando se fueron a la cama fue ella quien dio su brazo a torcer. Su amor por Edward era demasiado poderoso.

Pero se quedó atónita cuando, a la mañana siguiente, se enteró de que su marido se había marchado solo a París. Aquello la llenó de ira y de dolor y reaccionó llamando a su tía al apartamento de Londres. Respondió el contestador automático, cosa que era normal puesto que Carmen estaría en París con Edward.

Bella le dejó un mensaje pidiéndole que la llamara por teléfono. Los siguientes días transcurrieron añoran do mucho a Edward. Cuando regresó corrió a su en cuentro como un perrillo junto a su amo.

Pasaron varias semanas más. Nessie estaba cambiando mucho. Ya expresaba su personalidad con aullidos y sonrisas. Le encantaba estirar las piernas sobre una pequeña manta al aire libre.

El día que recibieron la notificación de que la adopción ya era legal, Bella empezó a sospechar que se había quedado embarazada.

Esa noche salieron juntos a cenar en un restaurante de lujo para celebrarlo. Bella llevaba uno de sus ele gantes trajes de noche y Edward iba vestido de etiqueta. La comida era exquisita y disfrutaron mucho con versando y riendo alegremente. Luego bailaron al son de una música muy romántica. Fue entonces cuando Bella estuvo a punto de confesarle a Edward sus sospechas. Pero al final, prefirió no quitarle protagonismo a Nessie esa noche.

Además no estaba del todo segura de que el retraso en su ciclo menstrual se debiera a un embarazo, a pesar de que era muy regular.

No obstante, era muy feliz. Estaba tan enamorada que en el camino de vuelta a casa, se quedó pensando en las declaraciones de amor eterno que se harían, planeando una vida común llena de hijos y de felicidad. Cuando regresaron, hicieron el amor con tanto desenfreno como si fuera la última noche que pasaran juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, Jacob los llevó en coche a la ciudad. Bella tenía que hacer unas compras y Edward tenía que ocuparse de unos asuntos de negocios. Por lo que el chófer traería de vuelta en el coche solo a Bella.

Edward la besó en los labios dulcemente antes de salir del coche. Bella se quedó bajo el cuidado de Jacob, que estaba sonriente.

—Le ha hecho usted muy feliz —dijo el chófer, mirándola por el retrovisor—. Todos los que lo conocemos desde hace tiempo estamos encantados.

Se refería a los que le habían conocido cuando vivía su primera mujer. Bella tuvo la sensación de que una Era el único miembro de la familia que le quedaba en el mundo. Aquello tenía que tener alguna importancia.

—Edward es tu jefe, pensé que lo admirabas y res petabas —prosiguió Bella.

—¿Mi qué? —repitió Carmen—. No es mi jefe. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—No juegues conmigo —repuso Bella enfadada. ¿Por qué iban a estar en ambos en la ciudad si no fuera porque Edward vivía en los alrededores?

—Además, la primera vez que lo vi os ibais los dos en viaje de negocios a Madrid.

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo? —preguntó Carmen. Ante la expresión de desconcierto de Bella, la tía soltó una carcajada.

—El muy cerdo... No se le ha escapado una. ¿Te lo ha contado todo, Bella? ¿O ha conseguido que formes parte de su vida, que te acuestes con él además de con seguir lo que realmente quería, o sea, Nessie?

Bella pareció haber sido fulminada por un rayo.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —murmuró al fin ella.

—¿Por qué no te lo voy a contar? Ese tipo se mere ce un buen castigo... Vayamos a un lugar privado. Tienes mala cara. Más vale que nos sentemos.

Mientras la conducía de vuelta a casa, Jacob no hacía más que mirar a Bella por el retrovisor. Ella no lo culpaba por ello. Era una persona totalmente distinta a la que salió de compras por la mañana. Estaba triste, pálida y ojerosa. Se parecía a la criatura herida que había visto con anterioridad tirada en una calle de Londres.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó Jacob.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo. Cuando coma algo se me pasará.

Pero sabía muy bien que no se le pasaría. El chófer también debía sospechar que ocurría algo, porque tomó el teléfono móvil y se puso a hablar en griego.

Bella estaba segura que había llamado a Edward. Pero en el fondo se alegraba. Cuanto antes estuviera él en casa antes podrían resolver el asunto. Así, Bella se podría marchar lo más rápido posible.

Llegaron a la mansión. Bella subió las escaleras de la entrada sin fijarse en quien estaba por allí. En su habitación, y no en la de Edward donde había estado durmiendo durante los últimos meses, se quitó la ropa y la dejó tirada en el suelo. Desnuda se dirigió al vestidor, recuperó sus vaqueros y una camiseta y se los puso. Luego tomó las prendas que había traído de Londres y dejó tras de sí los modelos exclusivos que eran el sueño de cualquier mujer joven.

Cerró la puerta del vestidor, convencida de que no volvería a ponerse nunca más esa ropa.

Oyó que llegaba un coche, mientras preparaba sus cosas para hacer la maleta. Seguramente sería Edward. Cuando él se introdujo en el dormitorio de Bella, ella estaba guardando las joyas en un pequeño joyero de piel.

Solo un tonto habría tenido problemas para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— De acuerdo —sostuvo él —. Explícame lo que pasa.

—Me voy —repuso Bella—. Te dejo.

Aquel hombre no era un ser humano. Era un trozo de metal que era capaz de todo con tal de hacer su vo luntad.

Bella oyó cerrarse la puerta que daba al dormitorio de Edward mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward con calma. Ella no respondió. No podía hacerlo.

—Algo ha ocurrido en la ciudad —prosiguió Edward—. Has visto a alguien...

Bella podía notar sus pasos nerviosos mientras se guía haciendo la maleta.

—¿Ha sido Irina? —continuó Edward—. ¿Te ha molestado otra vez?

Bella permanecía muda. Hasta que Edward le tomó del brazo.

— ¡Bella...!

Pero entonces fue cuando ella estalló. De pronto, le dio una bofetada a Edward.

—No me pongas la mano encima nunca más, ¿me oyes? —dijo Bella.

Edward se estaba cubriendo la mejilla con una mano. Debía estar muy enfadado. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba Bella.

Sin embargo, los ojos insondables parecieron des concertados y ella no pudo soportar esa reacción.

—Me mentiste —le acusó Bella—. Desde el primer día me has estado mintiendo todo el rato.

—Has estado con tu tía Carmen —cayó en la cuenta Edward finalmente—. Ha venido a verme a la oficina esta mañana. No me extraña que te la hayas encontrado.

Bella permanecía en silencio.

—¿Qué te dijo? —prosiguió Edward.

—Ni siquiera trabaja para ti —sostuvo Bella—. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—Fuiste tú la que sacaste esa conclusión, Bella — dijo Edward—. Lo único que hice fue permitir que siguieras pensando lo mismo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Bella, humillada por haber sido tan ingenua—. ¿Por qué querrías engañarme y manipularme si con la verdad habrías conseguido lo mismo?

Edward lanzó un profundo suspiro. Bella sintió remordimientos por haberlo pegado: tenía una marca en la mejilla.

—No podía correr el riesgo de que no accedieras a llevar a cabo mis planes.

—Tus planes pretendían quitarme a Nessie —dijo ella con claridad.

—Esa era la idea inicial —admitió Edward—. ¿Tu tía te contó lo de tu madre con mi hermano?

Bella se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Se puso a recordar la aventura de su madre con el banquero griego en Madrid. Marco Cullen estaba casado y tenía cincuenta años. Como resultado de esa relación había nacido Nessie.

—Lo siento —murmuró Edward.

¿Por qué, después de todo? ¿Por hacerla sentirse tan mal? ¿O acaso estaba disculpando la conducta de su hermano y de la madre de Bella?

—¿Sabías que habían tenido una aventura? —quiso saber Bella.

—Sí, supe lo de su aventura... —contestó Edward, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana—. Pero no sabía exacta mente quién era la mujer en cuestión. Ni siquiera que hubiera tenido una hija. Me enteré un año después de la muerte de Marco, cuando vino a verme tu tía a mi des pacho de Londres.

—Querrás decir cuando fuiste a ver a mi tía —le corrigió Bella con sarcasmo—. Para convencerla de que regateara con el futuro de Nessie.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho ella? —preguntó Edward—. Entonces, te ha mentido. Fue Carmen la que me abordó, Bella. Era ella la que quería regatear con migo, pero para que guardaras silencio sobre todo este asunto. Tú tía fue la que hizo de mediadora entre su sobrina y yo. Su sobrina que había sido la amante de mi difunto hermano.

—¿Mi tía te dijo que yo fui la amante de tu hermano? —repitió Bella anonadada.

Estaba perpleja y llena de consternación.

— Según ella, tú amenazabas con decírselo a la prensa si yo no pagaba una buena suma de dinero — sostuvo Edward.

—Pero, ¿cómo pudiste creer cosas tan terribles de mí? —gritó Bella.

—Todavía no te conocía —repuso Edward—. Solo sabía que eras una mujer joven que no dudaba en hacer chantaje a una familia de banqueros griegos para enriquecerse.

Bella pensó que aquello parecía tener sentido. Y de pronto sintió vergüenza de la astucia mercenaria de su tía.

—Yo no podía correr el riesgo de que la prensa se enterara, por el precario estado de salud de mi abuela — siguió diciendo Edward—. Lo que no sabía tu tía era que el sueño de mi abuela era poder conocer a un bisnieto antes de morir. Pero la abuela y yo sabíamos que ese sueño era irrealizable.

Bella comprendió que el motivo era la poca salud de la anciana.

—El hecho de haber conocido a Nessie ha debido de ser para ella algo maravilloso —comentó Bella tristemente.

Él asintió.

—Le ofrecí a tu tía una gran cantidad de dinero por quitarte a la niña —repuso Edward—. Ella me había dicho que no te parecería mal dejármela si la suma era acertada.

Bella se sintió herida. Todo aquello era una espantosa maraña de engaño, traición y codicia.

—Entonces, la llevaste en tu lujoso coche hasta mi apartamento y esperaste a que comprara a la hija de tu hermano —concluyó ella, empezando a sentir náuseas.

Después, Bella corrió hacia el coche y fue golpea da por la camioneta enfrente de él. Edward había tenido la oportunidad de saber cómo era su apartamento y cómo vivían. Comprendió que Bella era inocente y no tenía nada que ver con la extorsión. Al contrario, le costaría mucho convencerla de que le dejara a su hermana.

Y luego vinieron las sartas de mentiras, pensó Bella mientras Edward miraba ausente por la ventana, tal y como lo había hecho ella antes. La propuesta, la coeción las historias lacrimógenas...

Al fin y al cabo, lo único cierto había sido lo de la alegría de la abuela conociendo a su biznieta en vida.

—¿Tu abuela sabía de quién era hija Nessie? — preguntó Bella con voz ronca.

Edward tardó en contestar. Vaciló y a Bella le pareció que iba a decir una mentira.

—Ella se lo imaginó todo...

¿Estaba diciendo la verdad?

Su abuela lo había llamado pájaro... Bella sintió un escalofrío.

¡Qué de esfuerzos malgastados! Había llegado a contraer matrimonio con ella. Podía haberse evitado ese y muchos inconvenientes. Pero claro, también que ría tener la custodia legal de Nessie, por lo que no había actuado en vano.

—¿Le pagaste a mi tía para que se mantuviera alejada de mí? —preguntó Bella.

—Sí —admitió Edward—. Ella ideó todo este embrollo porque había perdido su empleo y tenía muchas deudas. Vio en mí el modo de solucionar sus problemas. Pero se dedicó a jugar en bolsa para doblar el valor de su dinero, y no hizo más que perderlo.

—Por eso fue a verte a tu oficina esta mañana.

—La eché a patadas —afirmó Edward—. Y ella se ha vengado. Debería habérmelo imaginado por tratar con gente de su calaña.

Bella notó como el dolor que sentía en el corazón se iba suavizando.

—Jamás hice nada para herirte, Bella —murmuró Edward—. Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, actué de ese modo pensando en tus intereses.

En efecto, a ella le parecía algo imposible. La gente que te quiere no te miente, ni te roba.

—Tu tía trató de darme a Nessie, tomar el dinero y escapar —prosiguió Edward—. Pero yo no podría hacerte semejante cosa. Me di cuenta de ello con solo conocerte media hora. Por eso mentí. Y te di lo que pa recía que necesitabas, manteniéndote bajo mi protección. Piénsalo bien, de todo lo ocurrido, ¿qué es lo que he hecho deliberadamente en contra tuya?

Se hizo el silencio. Bella tuvo que controlarse para no estallar en sollozos.

—Quédate —le rogó Edward suavemente—. No seas víctima de las sucias maniobras de una persona que nunca te ha querido realmente.

—Ahora no puedo pensar —adujo Bella—. Nece sito tiempopara poner las cosas en claro y decidir si me quedo o no.

—Me parece justo —accedió Edward con tono neutro—. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. No hay prisa.

Entonces, él comenzó a andar. Su retirada tenía mu cho de estrategia, pensó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos. Al cabo de unos cuantos pasos, Edward se topó con un paquete que estaba entre la ropa del suelo. Bella se dio cuenta de lo que era y fue a recogerlo a toda prisa. No quería que Edward viera lo que era.

¡Demasiado tarde! Él dio media vuelta y vio la reacción de Bella, cuyo corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Edward se había puesto muy pálido. Tomó el paquete y rasgó el envoltorio. Era un test de embarazo.

—¿Por qué has comprado esto? —preguntó él.

—Por favor, devuélvemelo —le rogó Bella, sonrojándose como una colegiala.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Edward.

La violencia de sus palabras alarmó a Bella. Se quedó atónita y comenzó a retroceder llena de consternación. No entendía por qué Edward estaba tan furioso.

— ¡Contéstame, Bella! —exclamó el hombre.

—Te lo habría dicho si el resultado daba positivo — balbuceó Bella temblorosamente.

Puede que estuviese tan enfadado porque pensara que ella no le quería comunicar la noticia.

—Te lo habría dicho, Edward —repitió Bella atemorizada, mientras el hombre avanzaba un paso más hacia ella.

—Quiero que te vayas de esta casa —dijo al fin Edward lleno de ira—. Tienes una hora para salir de aquí. Quiero que te marches y no volver a verte nunca más.

—Pero, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado? —le preguntó Bella, todavía retrocediendo ante la amenaza de Edward—. No hemos utilizado ningún método anticonceptivo cuando hemos hecho el amor. Era de suponer que estábamos en situación de riesgo.

—Yo tenía que soportar la vista de uno de esos tests cada mes, cuando vivía mi esposa —rugió Edward—. Durante cinco malditos años tuve que soportar sus lloros porque no se quedaba embarazada. Soy estéril, Bella.

Y dicho esto, tiró el paquete sobre la cama.

Bella se quedó horrorizada.

—Sé que has dicho alguna vez que no querías tener hijos... —agregó Bella—. Pero es que... Tengo la sensación de estar embarazada.

—Lo mismo decía Esme —repuso él—. Un mestras otro.

—No, yo no soy como ella —sostuvo Bella—. Yo te quiero. Yo no intentaría hacerte daño con estas cosas.

—Esme me quería, me adoraba —añadió Edward—. Vivía por y para mí. Y al final, decidió poner fin a su vida en nombre de nuestro amor.

Habían pasado seis años y aún no se había recuperado del efecto de un acto tan egoísta.

Bella estaba muy pálida.

—No quiero creer todo esto... —comenzó a decir ella, sintiéndose como en una pesadilla.

—Pues, créetelo, soy estéril y nuestro matrimonio ya no tiene sentido —repuso Edward—. No voy a pasar por el mismo infierno ni contigo, ni con ninguna otra mujer.

Y lleno de ira, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Esta vez salió de la habitación dejando a Bella su mida en el horror y en la desesperación.

Era estéril...

Dirigió la mirada hacia el paquete que estaba sobre la cama. Lo que en su momento fue una compra sin importancia había terminado siendo un instrumento de tortura para Edward.

Bella sintió un estremecimiento y recordó las pala bras de su marido: «Pues, créetelo...»

Mientras se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de baño, oyó el sonido de un coche saliendo de la casa a toda prisa.


	11. Chapter 11

_Mujeres hermosas aquí les dejo el final de la historia, díganme si les gustó y si subo otra_

_Esta historia no me pertenece es Michelle Reid y los personajes son de stephenie meyer_

_muchas gracias por leer_

_Nessa_

* * *

Capítulo 11

ERA muy tarde cuando el coche regresó. Bella estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la terraza vestida con un confortable abrigo. Le había esta do esperando durante horas.

Sin duda, Edward la había reconocido puesto que le dirigió una ráfaga de luces, de camino a los garajes. Pero pasaron minutos hasta que el hombre se reunió con Bella en la oscuridad.

Nada más distinguir su silueta, ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

—Veo que todavía sigues aquí... —dijo Edward.

—Antes de marcharme tengo que hacerte una pre gunta —arguyó Bella—. Por eso decidí esperar a que volvieras.

—¿Quieres decir que hemos omitido alguna menti ra más? —preguntó Edward en tono burlón.

—Puede que tengas razón —respondió Bella—. No estoy segura. ¿Por qué no te sientas y charlamos tranquilamente? Es difícil ponerse a hablar con alguien que te está despellejando viva con la mirada.

—Desembucha —le ordenó Edward.

Pero, llegado el momento de hablar, se quedó sin valor para hacerlo. ¡Qué ironía! Después de esperarlo durante horas...

—¿Lo has pasado bien esta noche? —le preguntó tratando de reunir fuerzas.

Edward se volvió hacia el perfil de Bella, estaba muy pálida.

—¿Esa es la pregunta que me querías hacer, o solo la introducción? —preguntó él.

Estaba claro que no se lo iba a poner fácil a Bella.

—Quiero que sepas, Edward, que no soy una per sona cruel o rencorosa —adujo ella—. No he tenido la intención de herirte a propósito.

—Es obvio que no se trata de una pregunta —co mentó él.

Molesta, Bella decidió ir al grano.

—¿Has hecho el amor conmigo todos estos días por el simple hecho de practicar el sexo? ¿O realmente yo te importaba algo y además has hecho el amor conmigo?

—Contigo no he practicado el sexo, únicamente — contestó él.

Bella suspiró profundamente.

—Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme, por favor?

Pareció que aquellas palabras le hubieran herido en lo más profundo.

—Dijiste que tenías que hacerme una pregunta, no dos —arguyó él.

—Me iré si tú me lo pides, pero yo prefiero quedar me, es más, necesito quedarme contigo —insistió Bella.

—Y con Nessie, claro —repuso Edward cínica mente.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No metas a Nessie en esto —agregó ella—. Lo que es mejor para ella nada tiene que ver con nuestra conversación. Yo estoy hablando de lo que necesito yo y de lo que voy a hacer yo.

—Y quieres quedarte —adujo Edward—. Me parece muy honroso teniendo en cuenta con quién lo vas a hacer.

—¿Acaso pretendes ser desagradable para que me vaya sin que me lo pidas? —dijo Bella.

—Pensé que ya te lo había pedido.

Viendo su gesto de dolor, Edward suavizó el tono.

—Escucha, Bella. Eres una persona generosa, ama ble y cariñosa —prosiguió él—. Además, eres joven e increíblemente bella. Si te marchas ahora, pronto recu perarás las riendas de tu vida. Seguro que encuentras a un hombre maravilloso que colme de amor tu corazón. Pero yo no soy ese hombre. Soy demasiado mayor, brusco y cínico como para complacer a una persona tan bella y perfecta como tú.

—Pero con eso no estás diciendo que te gustaría es tar en el lugar de ese hombre —añadió Bella—. Si no que no crees poder ser como él.

Edward lanzó una carcajada triste y apagada.

—Olvidé decir que también eres testaruda —dijo él—. ¿Por qué no facilitas las cosas aceptando que no permitiré que te quedes a mi lado?

—Porque te quiero —respondió Bella—. Aunque no creo que te lo merezcas. Porque si no, no me harías sufrir de este modo. Y si lo que intentas es ser duro para hacerme bien, ya me encargaré yo de hacerte daño a ti.

—Está bien —convino Edward—. Pero, sigo opi nando lo mismo.

Parecía tan resuelto a salirse con la suya que el co razón de Bella dio un vuelco.

—O sea, ¿qué si me voy ahora y dejo a Nessie aquí, eso te hará feliz? Porque claro, eso era lo único que tú perseguías, después de todo...

La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Impulsiva mente, Bella se levantó.

— ¡No! —exclamó Edward finalmente.

—De acuerdo, Edward, te lo diré de otra forma — arguyó Bella—. ¿Tú crees que por el hecho de que no te pueda dar un hijo nuestro amor no tiene importan cia?

—Eso es una pregunta estúpida —respondió él.

—No lo es, sobre todo cuando no hemos visto el re sultado del test de embarazo. Además, si crees que lo primero que le voy a hacer a mi príncipe azul es reali zarle una prueba de fertilidad...

—No digas tonterías —repuso Edward—. Deberías aceptar simplemente, que no quiero que estés conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me estás apretando tanto la mano en estos momentos?

De inmediato, Edward le soltó la mano.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó él poniéndose de pie.

—Tienes razón, me iré a la cama a soñar con un príncipe azul lleno de espermatozoides fértiles —afir mó Bella—. A lo mejor me despierto y me voy. Sería todo un placer después de mi sueño...

Y sin más, ella se levantó y caminó hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Edward sentado en la penumbra, mudo en su terquedad.

Bella subió a su habitación, se desnudó y se metió en la cama esperando una posible reacción por parte de Edward.

Un par de minutos después, Edward entró en su dormitorio y a continuación, se abrió la puerta que daba al de Bella.

—Aquí está lo que pretendías —afirmó el hom bre—. Querías que me enfadara y estoy enfadado. Que rías que estuviera celoso y lo estoy, maldita sea.

—¿De mis sueños?

—De todo lo que tiene que ver contigo —dijo él be sándola con pasión.

Entonces comenzó una batalla por ver quien excitaba más al otro, conociéndose cada uno como se conocían. Él la besó, la lamió y la acarició haciendo emerger toda su sensualidad. Y ella le contestó haciéndole perder el control de tanto como lo besó y acarició con la suave ur gencia que le inspiraba el deseo.

—¿Mi príncipe azul me hará sentirme tan bien como ahora? —preguntó Bella en un susurro.

La inocencia de sus palabras aumentó la excitación en Edward con un poder tremendo, incluso excesivo.

El hombre respondió penetrándola con una entrega que rayaba en la locura.

Cuando iban juntos camino del climax, Bella creyó oír un gemido angustiado y se dio cuenta, con un ligero sentimiento de culpa, de que era Edward quien lo ha bía emitido.

—Entonces, ¿no me marcho mañana? —preguntó ella, mientras yacía en el regazo del hombre, fuerte mente abrazada por sus atléticos brazos, como para im pedir su huida.

—Te quedas hasta que quieras irte de aquí —res pondió Edward—. Me niego a aceptar algo más de ti.

«¡Qué magnánimo!», pensó Bella y se soltó de sus brazos para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Cuando volvió llevaba algo escondido en la mano. Él no se dio cuenta, absorto como estaba contemplando su figura a medida que se acercaba a la cama.

—Tengo algo que decirte —le confesó Bella—. Pero tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enfadar.

—Es una petición extraña —afirmó Edward, cru zando los brazos bajo su nuca—. ¡Ya me estoy enfa dando con solo pensarlo!

—Le he pedido a Jacob que me llevara a ver a un médico en la ciudad.

Edward estiró los brazos de inmediato y con ellos estrechó la cintura de Bella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Me ha examinado, y ha confirmado mis temo res... —repuso Bella—. Edward, tú sabes que te he sido fiel, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —adujo Edward impa cientemente—. Dime que pasa, por favor.

—Mi útero está dilatado —afirmó Bella—. Me ha hecho varios análisis... Estoy embarazada.

— ¡Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no lo harías! —exclamó él poniéndose a caminar por la habitación.

—De seis... semanas exactamente —continuó Bella entrecortadamente—. Edward, necesito que tú...

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que pasar por este infierno? —preguntó él—. Es imposible que estés embarazada. Soy estéril.

Bella se sentó sobre la cama abrazándose las pier nas bajo la barbilla.

—El doctor me dijo lo mismo —murmuró ella. Edward continuó maldiciendo en griego.

—Además, dijo que aún se sabe muy poco acerca de la esterilidad masculina. Solo me contó que acaban de descubrir que el número de espermatozoides en un hombre puede variar a lo largo de un mes.

—No quiero oír hablar de eso... —insistió Edward, tambaleándose como si estuviera bebido.

—Dijo que solo te hicieron un análisis, y que debía de haber sido un día de mala suerte.

—¿Un día de mala suerte? —repitió Edward, mi rándola con una expresión tan hostil que la hizo enco gerse—. Viví cinco años de mala suerte continua du rante mi matrimonio, Bella. Trata de imaginártelo.

—Según parece, el médico también era el doctor de la familia de Esme.

—No, nuestro médico de cabecera es otro.

—Pero este era el médico de la familia de Esme cuando ella estaba soltera —añadió Bella—. Quiere hablar contigo en privado. Dice que tiene que contarte algo confidencial acerca de Esme...

En Edward se operó una reacción particular que le hizo dirigirse a su dormitorio sin decir una palabra.

Bella languideció como un cisne moribundo. Su corazón comenzó a latir desordenadamente y tuvo difi cultades para respirar. Su mente se bloqueó repentinamente. No podía dejar de pensar en la expresión del rostro de Edward.

De pronto, Bella notó una presencia a su lado en la cama.

—Llámalo —le ordenó Edward.

—¿Qué llame a quién?

—Al doctor —respondió él, tendiéndole un teléfono móvil.

— ¡Pero, si es medianoche! —exclamó Bella.

—Pues, despiértalo...

Y tomando el teléfono, él preguntó:

—¿Cuál es su maldito número?

—No sé... —contestó Bella—. Lo único que hice fue pedirle a Jacob que me llevara a verlo...

—Pues su nombre, entonces. Seguro que sabes como se llama.

—La tarjeta de la consulta —recordó súbitamente, Bella—. Está en el tocador.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, Edward marcó el teléfono nerviosamente.

Bella no podía soportar la tensión. Se levantó de la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño, sentándose en el retrete. Oyó la conversación en griego y luego volvió en silencio. Ella siguió sentada en el mismo lugar hasta que tuvo frío y se levantó para ponerse el albornoz. Dio un par de suspiros, y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Edward estaba sentado en un borde de la cama, con el rostro cubierto por las manos. Bella no había visto nunca a un ser más desvalido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente.

—Ella me mintió —murmuró Edward con voz ronca.

—Lo sé —asintió dulcemente Bella.

—Sabía antes de casarnos que era estéril, y sin embargo, me hizo pasar todo ese tormento... Mes tras mes. Hizo que me sintiera inútil e impotente.

—Ella debió de correr un gran riesgo permitiéndote hacer el análisis.

—No creas, el tormento habría continuado de cualquier manera. Si el resultado hubiera sido fértil, tendría que haber hecho los mismos esfuerzos para quedarse encinta. Y si el resultado era estéril, habría tenido que seguir rogando a Dios por un día de suerte, como siempre hacía.

Edward se estremeció.

—Al final no me atrevía ni a tocarla —prosiguió el hombre—. Me sentía culpable y fracasado. Creo que mi retirada brusca después de hacer el amor la última vez fue lo que la incitó a quitarse la vida.

Y que le había dejado una sensación de fracaso con la que tendría que aprender a vivir, pensó Bella triste mente.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué tendrías que sentirlo? —preguntó Edward—. Más bien sería yo el que tendría que pedirte disculpas a ti.

—Puedo comprenderlo —repuso Bella.

—Estás embarazada... —murmuró Edward de pronto.

—Sí —asintió Bella—. ¿Estás contento?

—Pues, un poco sorprendido.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo Bella tomando la vari ta del test de embarazo, y dándosela—. Es nuestro hijo. ¿Qué quieres que sea niño o niña?

Entonces, Bella pudo comprobar como le embarga ba la felicidad a Edward. Resultaba difícil de creer que un simple objeto le hubiera puesto tan furioso minutos antes, y le hiciera tan feliz en aquellos momentos.

Edward tomó a Bella en brazos y la subió a la cama, abrazándola tiernamente.

—Desde el primer momento que vi tus bellos ojos, mientras estabas tirada en aquella calzada lon dinense, supe que ibas a ser muy importante para mí — afirmó él—. Pero nunca me pude imaginar que ibas serlo de este modo.

—A ver lo que sientes —le incitó ella a poner su mano sobre el vientre, todavía plano.

Y enseguida se miraron ambos a los ojos alcanzan do la plenitud.

—Te voy a querer hasta el final de mis días —le confesó Edward—. Y jamás te dejaré marchar.

—Por si no lo has notado, he sido yo la que ha in sistido en quedarse... —bromeó Bella.

—Testaruda —la acusó él cariñosamente.

—No, enamorada.

Entonces, Edward la besó con ternura, jurándole amor eterno.

Marco Cullen nació una calurosa mañana de verano.

Su madre estaba agotada, pero no quería dormirse. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando a Edward que estaba sentado a su lado, con Nessie sobre una pierna y el pequeño en su regazo.

Los estaba presentando con voz paciente, para que ambos pudieran entender sus palabras. De hecho, Nessie lo hizo porque inmediatamente después acarició con su mano la mejilla del bebé. Este se parecía mucho a ella cuando nació.

A Bella se le puso un nudo en la garganta al ver ese acto tan entrañable en un ser tan pequeño. Edward también se enterneció y enseguida besó la mano de la niña.

Al levantar la mirada, captó la de Bella que le son rió dulcemente. Pero él no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado emocionado como para poder sonreír.

—Estoy colmado de felicidad —afirmó él.

Con eso bastaba para expresar sus sentimientos en aquellos momentos. Como Bella necesitaba contacto físico con el propietario de aquellos sentimientos, hizo reposar una mano sobre el hombro de Edward. Este la acarició con su mejilla, mientras su atención volvía a dirigirse hacia sus hijos.

Y esa fue la última imagen que vio Bella antes de dormirse: su amor, toda su alegría en aquel preciso instante. Su vida también estaba colmada de felicidad.

**FIN**


End file.
